The Brat I am
by zachi13
Summary: Cey's magical abilities only started appearing since her 16th birthday. She had receive letters from a school she thought only exists in books and found out the books are actually the future. Professor Dumbledore had placed her in the care of Severus Snape as her tutor. Could she change the future of the man she wanted to save or will she fail? Can he love again and protect her?
1. Cey and Letters

** Disclaimer: I do not and will never own all seven books of Harry Potter. That belongs to Ms. J.K Rowling. However I do own characters and things that you didn't see on the books, movies, ect.**

Chapter 1: Cey and Letters

"Oh my gosh!" Erika, my best friend exclaimed. "This is the best super sweet 16 I've ever been to."

I smiled at her. "Thank you" I've been planning my super sweet 16 months ago and I want it to be the best party ever for the year. Everyone from school is invited. Some of teachers even came. Well of course those only cool and young teachers. The other teachers didn't like the idea of partying in a school night but of course they can't do anything about it. This party is outside of school ground so they don't have any say on it.

"Cool party" a guy from the seniors said as he passed us by. I don't know everyone's name but I treat them all as my friends. Many people have already greeted me and told me that this party is the coolest one they've attended for this year. Well, this should be. My parents spend a lot of money just to give me the party that I've wanted.

"Thanks" I told him. There is a lot of loud music everywhere. Drinks and foods are also everywhere and more foods are coming. Some are at the living room, some are at the garden and some are at the pool side or in the pool. People are everywhere, except of course at the second floor and onwards. They're off limits to everyone. And besides we have a big hall in this house where we spend every party that was been and being held in this house.

Most of us are actually not allowed to drink any alcoholic beverages because we're minors but who cares this is a party. Besides I'm not the one doing drinking. I'm not allowed to drink until I become 18. It is dad's rule and even though my parents aren't here now because they don't like the noise, my brother is here to make sure I wouldn't take a sip of any alcoholic beverages.

Everyone is having a good time and even though it's a school night we don't care. I think most of the senior wouldn't be able to go to school in a good state tomorrow. They're the ones who drink the most because most of them are of legal age already. Today is only my 16th birthday but I'm already at junior year and incoming senior next school year. I skipped freshman because of the high marks I've got on the entrance exam.

At eleven in the evening people started to diminish bit by bit. Most of the reason why they leave at 11 even though they still want to party is because tomorrow is a school day. People said that I should've have just celebrated my birthday on a Friday night but I don't want to celebrate my birthday not on its actual date. Besides I was confident that people would still come even if the party was held on a school night. My schoolmates and friends say that they wouldn't want to miss any party that I or Erika organized. They said that our parties are the best. At 12 pm only me, my brother, Erika's and her brother is around but Erika and her brother didn't stay to long. She wanted to stay over for the night but her brother won't let her because like I said tomorrow is a school day.

The whole first floor of the house is a mess and We don't have a maid. We'll just call for a cleaning service tomorrow. At around 1 am in the morning my parents came back.

"Happy Birthday sweetie" my mother said when she saw me.

"Thanks mom"

"This is our gift to you" my dad said handing me a medium sized box.

"You didn't have to. The party is already enough" I told them. That's quite true actually. I don't really like material things and the party is quite enough for me. In fact it's more than enough. They've already spent a lot of money for the party and don't need to give a gift anymore.

"We know that you don't like material things but we're sure you'll love it" My mom said looking quite sure that I'll like whatever it is inside the box. Unwrapping, the gift and I saw that it was the thing that I've been asking my parents to give me. They told me that they'll give to me if I'll finish my junior year with high marks but my Junior isn't over yet.

"We know that we told you that we'll give to you if you'll have high marks but your mother and I Thought that it will be the perfect gift for you" My father said. I'm speechless because of the gift and I think I'm even hyperventilating because of excitement. Then suddenly, and without warning, things become very difficult for me. I can't breathe and I can't talk. There's something within me that makes me unable to move. It feels like something that's inside is trying to get out be seen. I don't know what's happening and this is the first time this ever happen to me and I don't like it. My excitement has been change of fear. I don't know what to do and I can't even think properly.

Then I began to see things. Things I already saw in my dreams before but know they're more vivid and clear. I saw a hooded figure carrying me as a baby. I couldn't see the face but feel comfortable and protected. Then he placed me under a tree and I saw a very bright light coming from him. I couldn't see what he's doing but after the light had gone out I saw him walking away leaving along under a tree. He was wearing a black cloak. As I look at the surroundings I saw that he left me with a forest.

Then at the corner of my eye I could see that all the lights in the room started to flicker on and off in a violent way. The vision has ended and my mind was back at home. Windows and doors started to close and open. There's a heavy air around and I could see my family is frighten of what is happening. Then suddenly it feels like I was being drained of very bit of energy I have. My vision started to blur and the last thing I know is that I black out that night.

4 months later

My name is Alana Ceyranese Moon Martel. I'd like to be called Cey and nothing more. Others calls me Alana since it's my first name but I like Cey better than anything and it also makes me feel close to them. I'm 16. My two ultimate favorite things are Harry Potter books and Ice Creams! I would say that I'm very much ordinary if it weren't for my 16 birthday just 4 months ago.

My 16th birthday party started good and 'ordinary' and it ended just like that. However when my parents gave me my birthday gift right after the party things became difficult. When I open the gift and saw that it was the 'Harry Potter Ultimate Edition box set'. It was the thing that I have been my asking my parents to buy for me. They told me that they'll be me that if I'll finish junior year with hig marks but they have decided to give to me as birthday gift. When I saw that gift I began to become so excited and every light in the room started to flicker. Windows started to close and open. It's almost becoming a horror movie and the next thing I knew is that I'm lying flat on my bed the next morning. But they said that I even levitated that night. I just can't' remember it. I black out and couldn't remember anything aside what I already described. Good thing the only people left behind were my parents and my older brother. If my friends and schoolmates saw that whole fiasco they will think that I'm a freak and I'll be out-casted. Of course the event stayed as a secret from everyone even from my friends. No one else can know it. I wouldn't be able to bare it if someone else finds out.

Since that day every time I become excited, angry, sad or too happy something extra-ordinary will happen that's why I tried my best to distance myself from everyone without them noticing. Many says that I'm the queen bee of the school, but for me I am just friendly and like to have a lots of friends and because of that not an easy task to keep the secret from everyone. It would have been easy if only Hogwarts is real. But of course it wasn't. It was just fictional school in a fiction novel. And besides if it was real a letter should have appeared in our house carried by an owl when I was eleven. Another thing that helped me hide my secret is because of the summer. Thank God that it's summer because another month in the school feels like I'll be busted.

My friends kept calling me during the first month of summer. They kept inviting me to different parties and I kept declining saying that I am out of town for the summer which is true because the family decided to go the country side for the summer to give me time to control my feelings. Everything is actually getting better and I like it here in the country side. Everything is quiet and peacefully and most of all I don't have to worry about getting busted. I'm isolated. And also I get to run every morning with a breath of fresh air or go swimming near a falls. It's really wonderful here.

Tonight is July 23 and I sat at the couch at the balcony of my room feeling the summer breeze of the night. I usually sleep here because of the cool air. I was already half asleep when my phone rang and Erika's, my best friend, number was flashing on the screen. "Hey" I said when I answered the phone.

"Hi, how are you doing?" she replied

"Fine, I guess" I actually wanted to tell her about my secret but she tells her boyfriend everything. And if I say everything it means everything. She and her boyfriend never kept a secret from each other. If I tell her she'll tell her boyfriend and her boyfriend has a habit of slipping out things when he's drunk.

"When will you be back?" she asked.

"Before the start of the school year I guess. Why?"

"'Why?' You asked my 'Why'?" she exclaimed "You've already missed a lot of the parties for this summer and you're about to miss tomorrow's party which will be the biggest one this summer and you're asking me 'Why'?" she said excitement in her tone when she talked about the party and disbelief at the last part. "And for crying out loud I miss my best friend."

"Well I guess this year is for a change" I joked. "And don't worry I miss mine too."

"A change? Is it good or bad?" she asked laughing. She knows I like attending parties and socializing. It's rare for me not to attend especially when I'm invited. Sometimes we go party crashing but they don't mind. In fact they said that we rock the party. And also that's very seldom. In fact it's rare, since we're always invited.

"I don't know maybe I just want this summer to be different" I said nonchalantly.

"Well it better be for good or else I'll miss the old you" she joked "Or maybe you just found a yummy guy out there that's why you didn't want to go back" I actually want to stay here but it wasn't for a guy. I just love the place. i was even thinking of transferring in one of the local school here but of course my parents wouldn't agree on that. They want the best for me and my brother and we're already attending the best school in the state. And also I'll miss my friends really bad especially my best friend.

"There's no yummy guy I'll be back before the school year starts"

"Too bad, I was thinking on following you there if there's any" We bought laughed at that. "Well I was just checking you out and wishing that I may change your mind and bring you back 'cause remember we actually planned the biggest party for the summer before your birthday and it was already going well and then suddenly you said we have to cancel and move it for the next year or maybe on the winter break because you are going to some country side God only knows where."

"Puh-lease you just want to know if I found a cute guy" again we bought laughed at this. "And besides the ride from your house to here would only take 4-6 hours car ride. It's not that far"

"Well there's nothing wrong about trying to know if my best friend will have her first boyfriend" she screamed at the phone and started laughing again. I never had a boyfriend since birth. Yes I do fling around with some boys but that's that. No kisses, no hugs, no touching and most of all no sex. Though some angry bitches accused me of being a slut and most of my schoolmates thought that I'm not a virgin anymore. "And for your information bestie 4-6 hours car drive is far for me." She hates travelling especially if all she'll ever see during the ride are trees and farms and animals and more trees.

"There's no guy I promised I'll tell you if I found one didn't I?"

"Yeah yeah, fine. Miss you babes," she said sighing in defeat.

"Miss you too"

"I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure. You know you can call me anytime" I replied.

"Yeah I know. I was just making sure"

"Bye"

"Bye" she said then hang up the phone. Then I was off to a dreamless sleep or maybe I dreamt and I just can't remember it.

The next morning I was awaken by mother shouting my name from the kitchen. I looked at my phone to see what time was it and it was just past seven. I hate waking up so early especially during summer except if I was planning on going to a long run or a swim. I closed my eyes ready to sleep again but my mom didn't stop calling me "Cey come down here and have some breakfast" still I made no move. I want to sleep more "Ceyranese!" she shouted. That's my cue to get up or else she'll come and drag me. I hate it when she does that and I hate it more when she does that and I know I wasn't going to have my favorite breakfast because they hate it.

"Okay I'm up" I shouted back but I wasn't sure if she heard that. I pulled my air into a messy ponytail as I pull myself from the couch. I was already at my balcony door when something caught my eye. There's a letter on my balcony rail. No scratch that. It's not just one. There are two of them.

I went near to see the letters better and picked them up. Both of them are addressed to me. And when I say that they're addressed to me, I meant it to be literally. The letters have my full address in this country side and they even have the location of my room in this house. Ignoring the address I flipped one of the letters only to see that it was sealed by a purple wax bearing a coat of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

Did I just describe Hogwarts letter seal in the Harry Potter books? I looked at the seal again. Oh boy. I think I just did describe the Hogwarts seal. Looking back at the letter, the envelope wasn't thick and yellow. That's when I realized this is impossible. I bet this is just one of my brother many pranks on me. He loves playing pranks on me. I can feel anger radiating in me. The lights in my room started to flicker violently just like the night of my birthday. The balcony door started to close and open. The wind started to swish violently making the trees lose its early morning dews. I have to calm down before I passed out again. I took several deep breaths and calmed myself down before going downstairs to join my family be really and at my brother. He's going to far. He treats my situation as a big joke and I don't like it. I don't to be different from others and he knows it so why still play prank on me connected t whatever is happening to me.

When I arrived at the dining area I saw mom preparing my breakfast. Dad sat on his usual seat while reading is news paper. I could see he's already done breakfast and only the coffee is left for him. And saw my brother happily eating his breakfast as if he didn't do anything. I stomped beside him and harshly throwing the letters on the table just before his plate. "Ah…Cey? The letters aren't addressed to me." He said innocently.

"I won't fall for your pranks Anthony" I said with a loud voice but keeping my anger under control. By the way my brother's name is Anthony Caydrin Martel and he's two years older than me.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Mom asked me as she put my plate on the table in front of my usual seat. And my breakfast for this morning is composed of bacons, egg and hotdogs. Maybe I should wake up earlier than usually so I can cook my own breakfast.

"Anthony is playing a prank on me again." I told her politely. No need to bend my anger on her. This wasn't her doing.

"They aren't my pranks." He said putting an honest face "I haven't planned or deploy a single prank on you since your birthday. I promised" he said drawing a cross on his chest.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. "So you're telling me that a fictional school would send me a letter huh?" I don't believe him. I know this is one of his pranks. This got to be a prank. How can Hogwarts be real?

Anthony grabbed one of the letters and tore it open. His eyes widen when he saw the contents of the letters and read it out loud to us.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITHCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards_)

Dear Ms. Martel

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Then he handed me the letter "It has a sign too. I don't go far as faking someone's signature"

I read the letter again and he was right it was signed but J.K. Rowling has the same sign too in the first book of Harry Potter "You could just get this sign on the internet. It wasn't faking signatures" I said rather harshly.

"Cey look at the letter carefully its hand written not computerized" He said. I studied the letter more. The more I look at the more it seems that it is really not computerized and it was just hand written. And also it doesn't seem to be written by an ordinary pen and my brother doesn't use pens he always uses pencil because he loves drawing.

"Are telling the truth when you said that this isn't your prank?" I asked unsure of everything.

"Hundred percent truth." he said "Besides, do really think I can't write that clean?" Well judging by the writing it might not be really his prank. Anthony maybe good in painting but his hand writing is the worst that I have ever seen.

"But how's that possible?" I questioned "Hogwarts isn't supposed to be real." Hogwarts isn't real. It's just a place in J.K. Rowling's series of Harry Potter. It can't be real. I refuse to think it's real. All my life I wished I have powers and Hogwarts is real but I don't want to keep my hopes up. I don't want to believe to find out the next morning that it wasn't real and it was just all joke.

"Why don't you read the other letter?" my father suggested.

All three of them is looking at me intently waiting for me to read the other letter. When I made no move, my brother quickly pick up the other letter and read its contents to us. "Dear Ms. Martel I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I would like to inform you that I'm coming to your lovely home on July 24th to explain you and your family about your admission in Hogwarts. Yours Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster." Every one of us was silent after Anthony read the letter. It was a letter from the Headmaster himself so I think everyone is freaked out especially me. Or maybe everyone is freaked out because a should-be-fictional-school sent me not just one but two bloody letters.

"When did he say he'll come?" Mother said breaking everyone's trance.

My brother looked back at the letter again before answering "It says here July 24th"

"Oh my, isn't that today?" she said mostly to herself. "I wonder what time he'll come."

"Mom, are you serious?" I protested "We don't know for sure if these letters are legitimate"

"Well found that out when he comes" she simply said as if it was an ordinary thing.

"Don't worry about it too much" my father said trying to comfort me. "Whether it is legitimate or illegitimate it is better that someone will try to explain us about your condition" he said then sipped his coffee and started reading his news paper again. I sat myself on my usual seat and ate my breakfast. My brother went back on eating his breakfast. Seriously? Are these people just going to accept that that easily? How can they just accept it and do nothing but wait for a certain someone saying he's Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts?

Nothing eventful happened after the letters until about three in the afternoon when someone rang our doorbell. My mother asked me to answer the door. When I opened the door I saw an aged man wearing a half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache, and most of all he's wearing a long cloak. "Um who are you?" I asked politely but I bet he is the one saying he's Albus Dumbledore. He doesn't look like the actor Richard Harris when he played the role Albus in the movie, but this man in front of me quite fit the description of JK Rowling in the book.

"I'm Professor Dumbledore, Ms. Martel" he answered with a soft voice. "I hope you got my letter" he has a European English accent so I think that Hogwarts is really located somewhere in London. If ever it is real.

"Oh yes. I receive your letter this morning sir" I said "Come in sir" I said as gave him way to come in.


	2. Professors and Wands

Chapter 2: Professors and Wands

We're currently at the living room with the one saying he's professor Dumbledore and having tea with him. He told us that Hogwarts is real and that I'm a witch. He told us that author of the harry potter series is in fact a witch too and based her books on Hogwarts and because of that, some places and some people in it are in fact, real. But he assured us the story of it wasn't true and just fictional. He actually looks like he's telling the truth but I don't know yet whether to believe him or not. I think he realized that I didn't fully trust him yet because he suddenly showed as a bit of magic. He made the tea table levitate. Maybe I should really trust him and keep my hopes high. Maybe I wouldn't wake up the next morning and everything isn't real and is just a big mistake. Maybe I should learn to trust that some things that can be found in the fictional book can be real.

"We are truly sorry that we didn't find out about you being one of us sooner." He said "We would be happy to have you in Hogwarts but I'm afraid you have to start there as a first year student."

"Would I really learn to control my powers and learn more things about it if I go there?" I asked curiously. I really want to know more about my abilities and be able to control it so I won't need to distance myself to my friends anymore.

"Yes of course" He answered "And maybe we could arrange some examination for you after your first year so you can step a year if you want to of course."

I look at both of my parents with a hoping expression on face and requesting their permission "I also think it would be good for you Cey. If you want to go we won't stop you." My father said. A big grin appeared on my face and I suddenly hugged them as I say my thanks. I've been wishing for years and years for something magical like this so I definitely won't let this pass. Yeah I know I doubted everything at first but could you blame me? It was a fictional place in a fiction novel so highly doubtable.

"If you want you can go to Hogwarts two weeks earlier before the start of the semester to help you sort out your powers" Professor Dumbledore offered.

"Really? Thank you so much sir" I said excitedly.

Professor Dumbledore looked at his packet watch and then slowly stood up "I'm afraid I was go now. I will send a professor to get you and he will help you buy or things and teach you the basics."

"Can I know the name sir?" I asked politely.

"The professor hasn't been decided yet since normally muggle-borns don't usually take up the offer." He replied "I'll send you another letter to inform you the details."

"Thank you" My mother said "We appreciate your and your school's help"

"There's nothing to thank." Then he turned to me again "See you at Hogwarts Ms. Martel"

"Just call me Cey Professor" he nodded with a gentle smile his face and then, on a blink of an eye, he disappeared.

"I think that's a very convenient way of transportation." My father joked. He's always late in everything. It's a good thing that he owned the company and he's not just an employee or else he's already terminated a long time ago. He inherited the company from his parents and because my father is a good business man he manage to make to grow bigger. He also has other small business that he's trying to make enhance more and make it a bigger company.

We stayed at the country side for about 2 weeks after the letters came to have a family bonding. I have to stay at the school for the whole school year except for Christmas plus my two weeks preparation in it. We went back home two weeks before I go to Hogwarts so that I could spend my time with my friends. Erika was furious at me when I told her I'll be transferring to London. She called it as the other side of the world and it's too far. Eventually she accepted it and made me promised to call her every day. I wonder if it will be possible. Does electronics work in there? And if it does is it allowed in the school rules? But if electronics works in there how come they use owls to communicate?

A week before I go to Hogwarts the promised letter of Professor Dumbledore came. The one who will I spend my two weeks with is enclosed in the letter. It says there that it is Professor Severus Snape. Oh boy, I hope that he isn't like as described in the book. I'm scared of the Professor Snape in book because he was supposed to be mean and grumpy even though on the latter part of the series he is a hero. I also wonder how he really looks like. Does he look like Alan Rickman? Or does he like what is describe in the book like Professor Dumbledore? And why on earth would Professor Dumbledore send him? For sure there's a lot of other teachers in the school so why him? I'm so scared and yet there is something that excites me.

The letter also says that I'll be staying at Professor Snape's quarters since the dormitories are under renovations. He will also be the one to teach me the basics of controlling my powers and other basic stuffs. And he will be my tutor for the entire year to help me prepare for the examination that will let me skip a year. In short, I'm going to spend a lot of time with him through the entire school year.

Tomorrow is the day before Professor Snape comes here to pick me up. Erika will be sleeping over since this is my last day here and I'll be gone for the whole school year. I told her that I will be flying to London tomorrow but she didn't have to come with me to the airport because someone from school will be coming over to my house and pick me up. She agreed with it but she said that she will be staying for the night. She's also helping me pack my things.

"I can't believe your leaving me for London" She said as she browse through my closet to pick my best clothes while I pick my best shoes then afterwards we'll both browse through my bag collection together.

"It's for the best" I told her "It's the best school in Europe and beside I'll learn to become independent and the main reason of transferring" I lied to her.

"Cey you know how to cook. You do your own laundry. You can be left in this house with destroying it and you know how to clean. That's already independent." She does have a point in there. I can live by myself in this house. I know how to do many things. I have good credentials that could help me have a good job if I would want to so I think my lies are really lame. "And besides your brother needs to become independent to in fact he needs it more that you do." My brother being a guy doesn't know how to cook or do anything chore related stuff. There was a time in the past that we left him in charge of the house for a week and when we came back the house was a disaster. There are a lot of pizza boxes everywhere, undone dishes and his dirty clothes piled up everywhere.

"My brother doesn't want to come" another lie. My brother wants to come. He said that it was unfair it was only me who has powers.

"He declined?" She exclaimed "he declined and you didn't? How could you?" opps another wrong lie.

"It's for the best and the school has the best facilities ever" she had a lot of things to say that she let herself do so. It was hard to explain her without telling her the truth but somehow I manage. I still can't tell her the truth. I mean, who would believe that Hogwarts exist? That wizards and witches are real? After we packed my things, which is enclosed by two big trunks, We watched some movies with the whole family while eating popcorns and of course ICE CREAMS!. We slept at around 4 in the morning which is not very sensible considering that the letter says Professor Snape will come at around 8 in the morning but who cares this is my last day here and I better enjoy it.

My mother woke us up at around 6 to have some breakfast after breakfast I quickly took a nice short bath before saying goodbye to Erika. She left at around 7:30 since there's a family event in her house today. By 7:45 all my things are already at the living room ready to leave. At exactly 8 someone rang our doorbell. When I opened the door I saw a handsome man around his early 30s or maybe late 20s. He's wearing black pants, black polo, and long black robes. He's in all black. Is he Professor Snape? He looks handsome to be professor Snape. "Stop gawking Ms. Martel and start moving" He hissed with a low voice.

"You're Professor Snape?" I asked too curious for his liking because scowled at me.

"Are you expecting someone who looks like Alan Rickman or maybe Alan Rickman himself? Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Ms. Martel. Now move along" He hissed at me again saying every word like venom especially my name. Maybe he doesn't being portrayed by others but he doesn't also look like that he wants to be in the movie himself.

"Well, actually, no, Professor. You're actually better than I expected." I said with a smile adding a European English accent that I learned during the summer. But then he just glared at me and didn't say anything. "Well just let me get my things and say my goodbyes to my family" I wasn't lying when I said he is better than I expected. He do have the greasy black hair, hooked-nose and sallow skin like described in the book but his teeth are even and white and he's damned handsome. Though I think he has the grumpy and mean personality just like in the books.

"Aren't you supposed to do that before I arrive here?" he snapped at me. But I ignored it and simply said "Do you want to come in Professor? My mother prepared a very delicious hot chocolate. Or maybe you'll want some juice or whatever drink you would want?"

"No" he said firmly. "Don't bother and be quick" he hissed. I immediately went to the living room and say my goodbyes to my family and then I quickly return to the door where Professor Snape is waiting. He eyed my two trunks and said "You're going to school Ms. Martel not to a fashion show"

"Sorry Professor but I need these things" I said to him not even looking sorry. Again he didn't say anything but he grabbed my cases and hold them both on his one hand then his other hand grabbed my arm. Then boom! Everything went black and it was like I was being sucked into tiny tube and i feel like I'm going to throw up. When the feeling of going through into tube had gone, I opened my eyes and saw that I am not in my own town anymore. Suddenly, I'm in a busy town full of shops and the more I observed the more I realized that all the shops are shops for witchcraft and wizardry. "Are we in Diagon Alley?" I asked him.

"Where else do you think?" He simply said. Then we proceed in buying all the equipments that I will need.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITHCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes(black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastening)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_ The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_ A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_ Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

by Phyllida Spore

_ Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_ Fantastic Beats and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_ The Dark Force: A Guide of Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I will start a conversation with him every now and then but he will always end with a simple no, yes or short explanations "Can't I be exempted about the broomstick? I've always wanted to know what it feels like to fly." I asked him as we pass the shop called Quality Quidditch Supplies. It is the shop the sells broomsticks and other Quidditch necessities as the name implies.

"No" he said firmly and with authority. "You're still a first year"

I didn't say anything anymore. He said that I should also buy things that needed by second years for my training to be able to skip second year for the next school year. And that's what we did. We bought everything I need.

Before we went to the last shop I needed to go I convinced Professor Snape to take a break in the Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. I ordered Treacle tart which is very delicious by the way, and a 3 scoops sundae with chocolate toppings and a cherry on top of it. I also ordered a Treacle fudge and a lemon drop. This shop's menus are very delicious and I think this my new favorite Ice cream parlour. Professor Snape just ordered a fire whiskey. Maybe he doesn't like sweets. I kept talking and talking to him during the short break but he always found a way to end every conversation I made.

The last thing that we are about to buy is my wand. As soon as we entered Ollivander's we were immediately greeted by an elderly man whom I presume to be Mr. Ollivander. "A muggle born I presume?" he asked not really talking to me as he was busy looking for something in shelf of rectangular boxes but I know he was talking about me. No one answered him so he continued "I almost didn't feel your magical powers. It's very low."

"What do you mean Mister?" I asked him curiously as I realized that he was talking to me.

"Did you not know that every wizards and witches can feel others magical power. Other can even measure them" He said as he continuously searched for something. "But in your case Miss, everyone can know how little magical powers you have. You almost feel like a muggle" So that's why everyone at every shop and every alley was looking at me curiously. I just pushed it behind my mind and didn't mind it but now I know why. "Ah" He suddenly exclaimed catching our attention "I think this will do fine." He said as he carries an olive colored box which I presume holds a wand towards us.

He opened the box and let me get the wand from it. It's an elegantly and detailed carved off-white wand. I already loved it at first sight. "Sycamore" Mr. Ollivander started giving the details of the wand. "Phoenix feather as a core. Fourteen and a quarter inches. Nice and supple." I studied the wand more. It's really lovely and I love its color. "Well give it a try" I heard both of them said. I gave it a wave and a dim yellowish light glowed around me.

"Hmm..I'm not entirely sure if it is right...Why don't you try this one?" he said as he randomly grab a box of wand. I looked at him very curiously. "Well just try it if it will have the same effect on you" He said when he noticed that I'm nowhere near in getting the wand from him. I already like the wand in my hand. I don't want to let it go.

"Just try it" Professor Snape said impatiently.

I put down the sycamore wand on its box and politely took the other wand from Mr. Ollivander. I gently waved it but nothing happened. No glass shattering. No shelves destroying. No light glowing, nothing at all. It is as if it was just a piece of stick. "Well I guess the Sycamore is the one for you" Mr. Ollivander said. I paid Mr. Ollivander 7 galleons for the wand.

When Professor Snape and I were about to leave the shop, the last column of shelves of wands in the Mr. Ollivander's shop started shaking violently and all the boxes burst out of the shelf. I thought Professor Snape would tell me to leave it be as it has nothing to do with me but he said nothing and just stood there with me watching Mr. Ollivander investigates the cause of the scenario. I think I'm becoming a judgmental person and I don't like. I don't want to judge people without knowing them.

Mr. Ollivander came back to us carrying a blood red colored wand box. "This was the only box that didn't fall off the self" he said as he walks directly towards me. "I hid this at the very back of the self unseen to any other people for years. Only one had tried this one and it rejected her. It was already 4 years ago" he said as he pulls out the wand from the box. The wand's color is red as blood. It's beautiful, more beautiful than the Sycamore wand. It's carved as if it was made for royalty. "Why don't you give it a try?"

"What will happen to the Sycamore wand if it also matched to me?" I asked him curiously. I also love the one Mr. Ollivander is offering but I also love the Sycamore wand. In fact, I have already given a name to it. Syca. If you guess that I get from the name Sycamore then you guess it right. I'm not very original in giving names so bare with it.

"You could keep it and use it" He replied. "It's not forbidden to have more than one wand Ms. Martel" he continued giving me an assuring smile.

I get the red wand from Mr. Ollivander and stared at it in awe. At close, it's more beautiful than I imagined it to be. Its details are very beautiful and gracefully carved. I haven't done anything yet but as I held the wand dark red light started to glow around me. At first it was dim but it become brighter and brighter. The room is looking like it was fully drench by blood because of it. I gave it a wave pointing at the boxes of wands on the floor in front the last column of the shelves. Suddenly the boxes started to fix itself in self and in a very short time the boxes are back in their place as if nothing happened. I didn't cast any spell but it was what in my mind. I wished it to fix the boxes back in there places. Could it be that the wand grants my wishes.

"It would seem that the wand also chose her" Professor Snape said with his monotone voice.

"Yes, yes...It seems that's the case..." Then he turned his gaze to me again "It's made from blood wood. It's a common wood yes but this one is different. The wood is ages for more than 500 years. The tree where it came from is still alive and it lives within the castle grounds." The tree is still alive? I wonder what the real age of the tree is. "It's unbending but very easy to use by its owner"

"You said that there is only one other witch who tried this wand, who is she?" I asked curiously.

"To whom that wand is originally made for. A witch born from the royalty of our world" He said.

"A princess?" I wonder aloud.

"If it was made for her then why did it reject her?" Professor Snape asked. Does he know who she is?

"You do know a prophecy made for the king and queen, do you?" He asked Professor Snape.

"The prophecy of an untainted child would be born within the family." Professor Snape stated. Untainted? What does that mean?

"Yes, yes that prophecy." he agreed "I made the wand a year after that prophecy has been made since that was the time everyone thought she will be born. However, no child was born within the castle after a year. The queen did not even conceive a child. And after two more year that was the only time that they had a child. Over the years I manage to enhance the wand more. I had put three cores in it. A dragon's Claw, dragon heartstring and a mermaids scale. But I did not expect that it will reject her. Even now it is still a mystery to me. We thought that maybe it was because she is not of right age. But the wand made it clear that it is not for the princess perhaps I should just make another one for her."

"Then how much is this Mr. Ollivander?" I asked too eager to have the full right of the wand. And oh, I will name it Sanguis. It's the Latin translation of blood.

"I'm giving it to you. This is the first time something like that happened here. Besides I made that wand not for money but as a gift." he replied with a gentle smile on his face.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander" I said returning the smile.


	3. Perfumes and Hogwarts

Chapter 3: Perfumes and Hogwarts

After we bought everything I need we turned to an alley called Knockturn Alley. For what I know this is a very dangerous place and I think it is the truth. Just the look of this place already scares me. I have also read in the Harry Potter series that most of the stores here are for Dark Arts practice. "Umh…Professor?" I started "Where are we going?"

"At a shop where Professor Dumbledore asked me to get something" He said with a don't-ask-again tone. I think he's mad at me for wasting his time when I made him stop at the Ice Cream Parlour.

Every now and then as we travel through the Knockturn Alley I would heard someone says - "You don't belong here lassie" or "Get out of here you Muggle". I know they were directed to me because of what Mr. Ollivander said. Everyone here knows that my powers are low and I'm almost muggle. I tried to block out everything and focused my mind on not losing the sight of Professor Snape. I don't want to get lost in here. I'm scared of this place. I swear after this one time I'll never go back here. And most of all, this guardian isn't doing anything. He doesn't even care if I'm still behind him. He never looked back to check on me.

When we reached the end of the Alley I saw a store that is a little out of place. No scratch that. It is not just a little out of place, it _is_ out of place. This store should be within Diagon Alley not here in Knockturn Alley. The store's a sign board says Parfum. The store looks nice and proper. Unlike any other store that I passed by here in Knockturn Alley, this store isn't dark and scary. I could see that Professor Snape is making his way to that store.

When we're just a few steps away from the shop's door I finally understand why the store's name is Parfum. It is because this store sells perfumes. "Professor I can't enter that store I..."

"If you don't want to come in then don't"

"But Professor..." then he's gone inside. I looked around me and people are staring at me intently and they're starting to make their ways towards me. I think the only reason why they didn't approach me earlier was because of Professor Snape and now that I'm alone outside of the shop they found an opportunity to approach me. Maybe they are scared of Pofessor Snape or maybe he was doing something that I know nothing of. Whatever it is I'd rather go inside than to stay here. As soon as I entered the shop the scent of different perfumes struck my nose. My vision is getting blurry because of the strong scent but I can hear Professor Snape calling me and another person whom do not know asking me if I'm alright. The last thing I saw is Professor Snape in front of me then I black out.

When I woke up I could see that I'm still at the perfume store since the first thing I saw is shelves of perfumes. However, I couldn't smell anything. Not even a single scent. Nothing at all. What happened to my nose? I have a very sensitive nose and a good one too. I can smell even the tiniest scent within a room. My brother even calls me a dog because of it. But now I can't smell a thing.

I sat up and looked around me. This was not the room I saw from the outside of the shop. This must be a storage room or maybe a room of the store's owner since there's a bed which I'm using right now and on the other side I could see a table with a cauldron on it and some ingredients around it. From my spot I could see that Professor Snape is arguing with a lady in the store's counter. I couldn't hear what they are arguing about. I could only make up some words but not enough to know the topic. Then both of them looked at my way. I saw both of their faces soften when they saw me but Professor Snape quickly change it to his tough facade. I went to them to assure them that I'm alright and well.

"How's your feeling sweetie?" the lady asked me. I could see that she seem to be around her late 30's whom I presume to be the store owner.

"I'm quite fine now though I can't smell a thing." I said politely to her. "How long I was out?"

"About your nose, I cast a spell on you and you're out just for a couple of minutes" She said. I wonder what kind of spell it is. I would want to learn that for future use. "You've got a quite sensitive nose aren't you?" She then leaned closer to me and whisper "And a quite irresponsible guardian too" I think Professor Snape wasn't meant to heard that but I guess he have sharp ears since he glared at her.

"Oh no, Miss. I have just forgotten to tell him about my nose sensitivity and I thought this was a potion store and not perfumes." I told her

If that's what you say. I'll try to forget that you're actually trying to talk to him just outside the shop and the fact that a girl like you doesn't seems know the meaning the meaning of Parfum." She said giving me a warm welcoming smile. "You look like a girl who knows a lot about perfumes."

"No really miss. I'm having a culture shock I'm from a muggle family and I actually disregarded the meaning of Parfum when I saw your store." I said to her.

"You heard the girl it was not my fault." Professor Snape stated. _Well actually it is your fault_. That's what I wanted to scream at him. He should listen to someone sometimes no matter who that person is.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. By the way what brings you here Severus?" the lady asked. They know each other? Maybe she's also from Hogwarts.

"Professor Dumbledore. He said you already know want he wants. I've come here to pick it up." He replied.

"Ah yes the perfume he ordered" The lady said as she search through a box of packages. "What about you, young lady? Want something? We have all the perfumes in the world just say the name it and I'll give to you." She said turning to me.

"Well there's a perfume that I've always wanted to have. Found it once but it wasn't for sale and I don't know the name." I know that that scent was a Japanese cherry blossom but I don't know the brand and I can't smell anything right now. "I know the scent but I can't smell anything right now." I told her the truth.

"Not to worry dear. Just think of the scent you wanted to smell and you'll be able to smell if it's in here. And I bet it's in here 'cause I have every perfume in the world" I did what she said while she went back on searching for something in the boxes around the counter. Professor Snape is just waiting for her.

What she told me to do was easy. I easily smelled the scent I wanted and quickly found it by following its scent. I then think of another favorite perfume of mine. Strawberry scented perfumes. There are a lot of strawberry scented perfumes in here but there's one that standout the most and it seems to be coming inside the room where I came from. And it smells like it was just being brewed.

"Umh excuse me Miss, "I said catching her attention" but is that a strawberry perfume you're brewing in the room?" I asked.

"Yes it is. My daughter's favorite actually. Want one?" she asked

"Yes please" I said with a big grin on my face. It's the best strawberry scented I've every smelled. I've already tried a lot of strawberry perfume but this smells the best and I want to have some of it.

"I've also got liquid soap and shampoo that's scented like that cherry blossom and this strawberry, want them too?" She said as she put the perfume on the counter beside the cherry blossom scented perfume.

I nodded as reply to her. Then suddenly the store's door opened and there's a girl maybe just 2 years older than me entered the shop. "There you are Sandra." the lady said. "That's my daughter Sandra. She graduated from Hogwarts last year. And Sandra this is...What is your name sweetie?"

"Cey" I said holding out my hand to Sandra for a hand shake which she took with a smile and said "Nice to meet you" and I replied "you too."

"My name's Sarah by the way" the lady said "I also graduated at Hogwarts. I'm in Slytherin and my daughter too." So that's why she knows Professor Snape they're both from Slytherin. Maybe not all Slytherins are bad. These two people seem to be nice and warm and Professor Snape doesn't seem evil too. He maybe mean and grumpy and impatient but not evil. "Sandra can you get the liquid soap and shampoo of that strawberry and cherry blossom?" she said to her daughter.

"Sure mom" then she went off somewhere upstairs. Then Miss Sarah began her searching again and professor Snape is now looking around. Out of boredom I guess. He doesn't seem to be the type of guy who wears perfumes. Light bulb on the head. I've thinking for quite some time now on what to give as a thank you gift to whomever will accommodate me for two weeks. Now I'm thinking of getting him a perfume that will suit his personality. Dark and mysterious.

I remember every scent I've already smelled and I know just what to get for Professor Snape. I've attended a convention about perfumes the summer before my junior year and there's this scent that smells like mysterious and dark. I don't know if they sold that to the market since it was just a test perfume that time and also the last thing I heard about that perfume is that it's very rare and expensive. But I really hope this store have something like that. So I focused my mind on the scent just like I did earlier. At first I can't smell a thing so I focused harder thinking that maybe my focus just wasn't enough but then I can't still find it. I was to about to give up thinking that that scent didn't exist in this store but faintly I smelled it at the very corner of the room covered by the other perfumes as if no one wants it. As if everyone dislikes it and hates it.

I put it on the counter besides the other things that I am about to buy and waited for Miss Sarah to finish her searching and Sandra to give me the liquid soaps and shampoo. Just a minute passed and Sandra came down carrying the items. When Miss Sarah found what she was looking for she immediately gave it to the ever impatient professor Snape and he immediately paid for it and went outside of the store. I followed him with my eyes and saw that it was already dark outside. But what's more disturbing discovery is that that was the only time I realized that there are too many scary witches and wizards crowding outside the store. Actually the whole store is surrounded by them. They're all looking at me with disgust in their eyes and it feels like they wanted to kill me or hurt me and throw me out of their world. When they saw Professor Snape went out of the store they started going away while Professor Snape just stayed there.

"A gift for someone?" Miss Sarah asked when she was already packing the perfume I bought for Professor Snape. I just nodded as a reply to her. "Good choice I say. Many people who came here just ignored this perfume. They didn't know its worth and how rare it is." It is really a rare perfume that's why it was so hard to find in muggles' world even with money "It will suit him by the way" She said nodding her head towards the direction of Professor Snape who seems to be impatiently waiting outside the shop.

"Thought so too" I told her

"Severus may not look a good person but he is" She said seriously. "People judge him because what he shows but no one is this world has the right to judge except for Professor Dumbledore perhaps."

"Don't worry I don't judge people as much as I can" I told her assuring her. "But why doesn't he just show his real self?"

"He does" she said "It's his real self. He's grumpy and mean and especially impatient on the outside but he cared a lot for others. He would do anything for the ones he loves and for his students" I didn't answer I don't know what to say. "Take yourself as an example" me? What did he do for me aside for helping me buy my things "Oh. He didn't tell you, did he?" tell me what? "He put a spell on you before you entered Knockturn alley so that one can harm you during your journey here and he also put a spell on the shop so that they cannot enter."

"Are you reading my mind or something?" I suddenly asked her out of the nowhere.

She laughed and said "No...But it's obvious on your face."

"But why did he do that?" I asked her going back to the topic.

"People here at the Knockturn Alley don't like muggle born and muggles. Don't also like squibs or people born from a wizarding family who doesn't have powers when they were born" she explained. "They don't usually distinguish muggle borns from not but you my dear have a very different case. Your magical powers are very low and because if they consider you as a muggle"

I wanted to say something but no words came out from me. I thought he didn't care. I thought he just left me on my and didn't do anything about those scary people. But he didn't. He cared and protected me.

Then suddenly I heard the door opened and I heard him spoke "Aren't you done yet?"

"Almost Professor" I replied facing him with a smile.

"Studied perfumes in muggles' world?" she asked while making sure the box is safely sealed and changing the topic because he had left the door opened and he'll be able to hear us.

"A little" I said then paid everything I bought. I paid 5 Galleons per perfume and 2 Galleons per shampoo and liquid soap. All in all I paid 23 Galleons to her. It's expensive actually if my calculations are correct but I care less. I've got the best and I'm happy with what I bought.

After I paid for everything I quickly went to Professor Snape and he quickly grab the package I'm carrying to bewitch it and make it tiny so that it will fit into his packet where everything we've bought for school is located. Even my trunks are in there. He did it so that we won't be carrying around too many things. By the way I have decided not to buy any pet yet so you don't have to worry about a thought of shrinking a living thing. I wouldn't let anyone do that kind of thing to any breathing creature in this world.

We apparated to Hogwarts and we landed just outside the great hall where we're greeted by Professor Dumbledore "You two just arrive in time. Diner is being served" he said opening the door for us.

"No thank you" Professor Snape said "I'll be going to my quarters"

He was about to leave but Professor Dumbledore stopped him "Severus no one else knows where your room is aside from you. You wouldn't want to see her sleeping on a corridor or in the Great Hall would you?" he looked at me and I just stared back at him confused. Then without a word he stormed inside the great hall while Professor Dumbledore winked at me.

The Great Hall is a big chamber and it has large windows. At first I thought it doesn't have a ceiling because it looks like the night sky but Professor Dumbledore said that it was bewitched to look like the night sky. There's a long table in the middle of the room on the start of the long table Professor Dumbledore sat there. I sat beside whom I presume to be professor McGonagall and across Professor Snape. "I'm Professor McGongall, miss Martel" she greeted me with a warm smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you professor. And please call me Cey." I told her returning the smile.

"Just call me Aunt Minerva or Minerva but only during the summer and weekends if you would like" She told me.

"And call me Uncle Albus" professor Dumbledore interjected. Then everyone else told me to call them by their names.

When everyone else was done giving me their names and telling what to call them I looked at professor Snape expectantly since he is the only teacher who hasn't told me what to call him during this summer and every weekends if I would like. Well actually everyone else is looking at him. "Just...call me Severus" he said. I think he's feeling pressured by everyone's stare at him. After that he never spoke again.

I've met everyone except for the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Hagrid is the one I like the most, excluding Aunt Minerva, Uncle Albus and Sevrerus of course. Hagrid is a gentle giant. He likes magical animals and especially dragons. He wished he had even just one dragon. He's a half giant and his size is twice as big as an ordinary person but he said that he is only half the size of his brother. Aunt Minerva is somewhat strict when needed to be but she's caring, gentle and kind. She's a person not to cross to and she's also the head of Gryffindor. Uncle Albus is also a gentle person but I think he likes giving riddles. I don't know anything about him but I do know he's kind person. I don't know what I like in Severus when the whole day he was scowling, hissing and snapping at me and he's also a very grumpy person. Most of all he's impatient but still I like him. Maybe because I have set low standards for him because of the books or maybe somehow I know that deep inside him he's caring, gentle and loving person. Or maybe because I saw a part of that cares - I saw that worry stricken face of him when I was about to collapse in that perfume store. Also he protected me during our travel within the Knocturn alley by putting a spell on me to chase away the scary wizards and witches in there. I don't know why I like him. I just know I do.

After the introductions, eating, talking, and jesting, which Severus didn't take part in except for the eating part, Severus immediately showed me the way to his quarters. Hogwarts is a very big castle. There are many twists and turns everywhere. Staircases moves and switch. It was really hard to memorize the way to Severus' quarter but I think I'll manage. Tomorrow I'm going to make sure to go around the castle. I wonder if I'll find any secret passages or rooms. I'm so excited for tomorrow.

Professor Snape stopped at the end of a dark corridor near to what seems like the castle's dungeons. I would have said that his room is around here somewhere if only I could see even just one door. This place is just a cold and dark dead end and nothing else. "I'm telling you now Ms. Martel..."

"It's Cey" I interjected. Hate being called Martel. It's not that I hate the family name. I just want to be recognized as me and its starts at calling me with my name.

"Don't you dare tell anyone where my room is located" He said ignoring what I said.

"You don't have to worry about me telling someone. It's not my room to tell." I told him stating the obvious. I'm not a type of girl who gossip around and more importantly I don't tell others secret especially if they're hiding it to so much. "But where's your room?"

He then turned his back on me and pulled out his wand. I wonder what it made of. Then I saw him tap the wall in front of him three times using his wand. Then suddenly the wall gave way and a door appeared in front of us. Severus' walls are painted with dark green making the room looks dark and the candle lights looks dim. This room is so much like Severus. "That's your room" he said pointing to a door "And if you'll need anything I'll be at that room" he said pointing at the door across my room. Then he went into his room without saying anything.

I'm room is small but cozy, bright and warm unlike outside Severus' quarters which is cold and dark and scary. The room has no windows and neither the whole quarter I guessed, the walls are painted white making the room bright. Everything in this room is organized and fixed to be accommodated by a girl. I wonder if he's the one who fixed this. The bathroom is even complete with towels, shampoos, soap and other essential materials. The bed is soft and fluffy. Even fluffier than my bed back home and mind you, it is the best mattress you could find in the state. I wonder what kind of mattress is this I would like one for my room back at home.

After I inspected the room I drifted to sleep and I dreamt of the hooded person and the forest again.

**A/N: Rate and review would be greatly appreciated...Thanks**


	4. Mind Links and Explorings

Chapter 4: Mind links and Explorings

I woke up early the next morning to have a nice quick jogging as a start of my first real beautiful day in Hogwarts. However, when I got out of my room I saw Severus is done eating his breakfast and is now reading his news paper and another set of breakfast was set opposite him at the table. I suppose it is for me but don't they serve breakfast at the Great Hall for everyone?

"If you don't want it you can just leave it there" he said. Did I just say that aloud? "Yes you did." Opps..,I quickly covered my mouth with my hands. Seriously? "Why am I always stuck to some dunderheads?" I'm not a dunderhead. I just can't believe I was saying thing s aloud. You're just an old foul grumpy git who is quick to judge people. "I beg your pardon?" he said putting his news paper down and looking at me intently.

"I didn't say anything" I said truthfully. I was sure that the last thought wasn't spoken.

"Yes you did. You said I am an old foul grumpy git who is quick to judge people" his tone is becoming irritated and his voice is becoming higher. I was sure I didn't say that aloud.

"That was only in my mind I was sure of it and besides you called a dunderhead" I said. My temper is almost at its highest peak. I don't judge people and I don't like being judge. No one in my life ever called me a dunderhead. I was top of my class. I even skipped freshman because my high marks I turned around to calm myself. I don't like something bad happen in my first day.

"How did she know that?" I heard him say and I quickly turn to face him again.

"Wait..You didn't say 'Why am I always stuck to some dunderheads?' aloud" I said quoting what he said.

"No" he simply said. You can hear my thoughts! I exclaimed in my mind. I saw his eyes become bigger in realization. "And you can hear mine?" he said without moving his lips.

"Yes I think I can." I said "Do you think it's because I can't control my power?"

"Maybe" he said but I can see that his calm self is back and he went back on reading his news paper. Wait! OMG! OMG! He can hear my thoughts. I shouted in my mind "Miss Martel" he said with a loud voice while slamming his news paper on the table "I think it's already clear that I can hear your thoughts and you can hear mine so please don't shout on your mind."

"I preferred to be called Cey" I stated "And sorry about shouting in the mind it just kind of shock me."

He then started folding his news paper "I'm going to professor Dumbledore to talk about your case. Eat it if you want leave it if you don't" I looked at the breakfast serve for me. They're pancakes! My favorite breakfast in the world! "Ms Martel" he shouted.

"It's Cey and sorry again" I said with a big smile on my face. I love pancakes and mom and dad don't like it so we seldom eat it at home. And I don't usually have the time in the morning to cook for my own breakfast.

"After you eat start reading those books" He said pointing on the five books stack together on the center table of his living area. Severus' quarters only compose of three rooms. One for him as his room, one as my room, and the last one is for the kitchen, dining area, living area, and a place for his potion making. His room and my room have its own bathroom so we don't have to share. He doesn't have any electronics in his room and I don't think the whole castle has any. The living area is surrounded by book shelves and shelves for his ingredient but he doesn't use as a divider to his kitchen and dining area. The living area is openly connected to the kitchen and dining area. "And I want a full page report about the books" he added. My first day and his giving me loads to do I wanted to explore the castle. "You're here to prepare not to go exploring or playing around" oppsy I forgot that he could hear my thoughts. "I'll be going to Professor Dumbledore to tell him about you case"

"Uhm..Severus can I go exploring after I finish the reports?" I asked politely.

"If you finish the reports" he said firmly. Then he's off to go to Uncle Albus. I ate the breakfast he prepared and the idea of running is long gone in my head. I like pancakes better than running.

After I ate I was startled when the dishes started moving by them. They all went to the sink and washed themselves and afterwards they all stayed at a shelf together with the other dining utilities. I think I should start getting used to magic and other stuff like that.

After the event with the dishes I took a bath and then I started reading the books Severus required me to read and make a report for each book. One might think that no one can finish five books and make a report for each in just a day. However, it was quite possible for me. and for anyone who has a photographic memory like me. Yes I have a photographic memory and that the reason why I can keep up with my school even though all I do is socializing and partying. Once I've seen something I could never forget it.

Normally if I would read a book I would read it page by page, paragraph by paragraph and line by line just like any other person read a book. However, since Severus had required me to read these books on my first day I have decided to just scan every book and make then make a report for it as quickly as I can but as good as I always did in ever report I make.

In just an hour and a half I finished what he told me to do so its exploring time. Even though I know he might get mad at me, I started my exploring in his quarters. His quarters might look dark and scary this is a really comfortable place. His quarter is cozy and comfy and warm plus I he has everything a person needs in this place. He has his own kitchen with complete utilities and has lot of ingredients. He has a lot of variety of books. Every room has the complete equipment that a person needs except of course for electronics and other muggle stuffs but really you could live for a couple of weeks without getting out of here. Then at the very corner of the room is his potion making stuffs. I could see he's brewing something. I wonder what kind of potion he's making. I tried looking for any secret door in his quarters but couldn't find but I wouldn't dare go in to his room. That would be too much.

I wonder if he already has a family. I think any woman would be lucky to have him as her husband. I mean, he's a good man and he knows a lot of things in house chores and most of all I think whoever he loves will be greatly protected. He protected someone he just met like me, gave me a nice and comfy room in his quarters that has everything I need. I bet he'll do more things for someone he loves. Maybe, just maybe it wouldn't be impossible and hard to fall in love with hm.

"Ceyranese" I heard him call me but as I looked around he is nowhere to be found. Where is he? "I think I should let you know that I can still hear your thoughts." Oh my gosh! Ahhhhh! How could he still hear me? How's that possible. "Don't scream!" he said raising his voice or rather his mind's voice. "And Stop searching my quarters."

"I'm not searching. I'm exploring there's a difference." I told him through our minds. "And I'm sorry for shouting...in the mind...again...but really how far can this mind link can go and how to stop this?"

"I don't know" he said.

"Aren't you supposed to ask Uncle Albus about this." I asked him curiously. Honestly, this mind link had embarrassed me greatly.

"Yes I am but apparently this old man is quite busy with his stupid phoenix" he hissed. He'd already been gone for more than 2 hours and he hates wasting time so it's quite clear why his mad.

"I'll forget you said that and I'll just shorten it to 'He's quite busy at the moment'" I told him. "I'm done doing the reports. I'll go exploring the castle"

"Don't go within the dark forest it's forbidden" then I never heard anything from him again while I'm off to explore.

I found Hagrid's hut and the dark forest. I really like to enter the forest thinking that maybe I'll see something familiar within it or if I might see the exact place in my dreams or maybe I just want some adventure. However Severus had stopped me from going through our minds and Hagrid had also come and stopped me. Severus was scary when he was stopping me. He was furious and mad while Hadgrid just told me calmly that I shouldn't go in because it's dangerous in there.

After the forest I found the quidditch stadium and I think I'm going on the try out for the quidditch team of whichever house I'll be in. I think it would be exciting. After that I found the lake which is in fact a very easy to find one since it's big. I wonder if I could go swimming in there sometimes. I took my lunch within Hogwarts kitchen since it seems that everyone wouldn't take their lunch in the great hall. I don't want to eat alone so I joined the house elves. I think Severus is still in Uncle Albus office and is waiting for him to finish whatever he is doing.

Then I found the Herbology room, Aunt Minerva's classroom, Severus classroom and the Defense against the Dark Arts room. I don't know who the DADA teacher is yet. He wasn't in the dinner last night and no one had talked about him. I at around 3 in the afternoon I have already found a couple of hidden doors and passages that I don't know if everyone knows about it or just me and maybe some other people. I also have some run in with Mrs. Noris, Mr. Filch's cat and Mr. Filch. He's a scary person who pops up everywhere. He had also stopped a couple of time to from entering some doors.

I managed to find the Owlery which is in the west tower. Currently the olws in there are just few in numbers but I expect the place to be full of owls once the semester starts. I also found the room of requirements, which according to the books Hogwarts: A History, only opens for few people and it readies itself according to what those few people needs. In my case, it just revealed to me everything it has. Then I run into the trophy room and found a long gallery of armors. I just walk and walk through different corridors and ended in a finding a hidden passage behind a beautiful tapestry. Using that hidden passage I ended up near Filius classroom which is the Charms classroom. Then I found a corridor that I don't where it leads. I just followed it. As I walk the corridor my phone suddenly rang. The last time I looked at my phone it doesn't have any signal. I don't have any signal even at the owlery which is a very high place, so it really amazed me in having a signal in this area.

It was Erika who was calling. "Hi Erika"

"What happened to you? I've calling you since yesterday and you're out of reach" she said

"This was the only time I've receive a signal. The school is an old castle" I said as walk in this seems to be unused corridor. "Oh and this is the last call gadgets aren't allowed"

"What?" she shouted "How do I suppose to contact you? Through letters? That's a very old fashion."

"Yeah that's the only way. Give your letters to my parent and they'll send them to me. Also they'll give you my letters" I told her as if it was a simple thing and common thing to do in a modern era.

"Cey are you serious? This is just a joke, isn't it?" she said with a sad tone.

"Sorry babes but I'm pretty much serious" I told her. My gosh I hate lying to her.

"Fine but don't hang up just yet" She said and I was planning to do so. "Have you met a cute guy already?"

"Honestly that's your first question? Can't you even ask 'How's your flight?' or 'How's your first day in London?' or things like that?"

"Cey, first I know you travel around and even how long your flight is it doesn't have an effect on you. Second you've been to London a hundred times. I don't to ask you about you first in day in London" She said making a point.

"Then what about my first day in school?"

"First day in school includes guys. So found any?"

Hmm...I wonder what to tell her...there's no students around yet. All of them are coming on September first. If tell her about me having a crush on Severus who is my teachers she's definitely..."Ceyranese!" Severus snapped again on my mind. "Sorry I was just telling the truth"

"Telling the truth?" I heard Erika say on the other line

"Oh sorry that wasn't for you." This is confusing.

"Who are you talking to?" I heard both of them say.

"My best friend" I said on my mind "my teacher" I told Erika.

"Oh is he cute?" She said

"How's that possible?" I heard him the same time as Erika talked. This is actually giving me head ache. Talking on the phone and to someone on heard it's so confusing. "Where exactly are you?" he added.

"Well he's handsome" I said on the phone. "Ceyranese!" I heard him snapped again while I hear Erika shriek in excitement. She's kind of obsessed in books with teacher/student relationship on it and she wants to hear a real life story about that. . "I am just telling the truth, Severus. Why are you embarrassed?" I told him as my lips form into smile as I imagine him smiling.

"Where are you?" "What's his name?" they said at the same time.

"Severus" I said ignoring his question. "Ceyranese" he called but I still ignore him and focused on Erika.

"What's he teach?" what's he teach? I couldn't tell her that he teaches potions can I?

"Chemistry" it was the only subject close to potion I think.

"Ceyranese!" He shouted in head. Now I know his feelings every time I shout on my mind. It's damn painful. However, I've already decided that I won't talk to him not until he calls me Cey.

"Oh you've got to give me details about him. Are you going pursue him or something?" I admit that I have a crush on him but would I pursue these feelings? "Oh what am I talking about? You should totally pursue it and you're going to have your first boyfriend"

"First boyfriend? Erika I don't even know the man!" I exclaimed.

"Well you're going to know him so that's that" She said.

"He's my teacher for freaking's sake!" I exclaimed. "Do you honestly think that I'll pursue my own teacher? And besides he might already have a family"

"Well true but if he's single you must pursue him." she said. Seriously should I? "No!" I heard Severus said. "I mean he's the first guy you like" I heard Erika on the phone.

"I didn't you told I like him." as far as I can remember I did not told her that I like him.

"Well you obviously do" she said.

"How so?"

"First, he's the only guy you said that he is handsome"

"I told you your brother is handsome" I interjected.

"No, I asked you if he is."

"Well you also asked if my teacher is"

"No, I asked you if he is cute. Normally you would say that 'yeah he is' or 'he's okay' or 'no' that's all you give as answer every time I asked."

"I never thought that you keep track of my answers." I said trying to change the subject when I found out I have no way out of what she is claiming.

"Don't change the subject Cey" she knows me tell well. Well she wouldn't be my best friend she hadn't.

"Okay fine. What's the second?"

"You never talked about a guy" she said "You would have dismissed the subject as soon as it started"

"Okay fine. Maybe I like him a little" I said in defeat then I heard her squel and scream in excitement.

"Cey!" Severus shouted in my mind. Damn it hurts.

"Aw Severus no need to shout" I answered him

"Take back what you just said to your friend" He ordered.

It seems that Erika isn't quite finish yet so I just focus on Severus "Eavesdropping are we Severus?" I said teasing him but I heard him grunt. I guess he didn't take that as joke.

"Maybe if you hadn't ignored me just to talk about senseless things thing then I wouldn't need to eavesdrop." he hissed.

"If it was a senseless thing you wouldn't ask me to take my words back. Why Severus? Have a got a crush on me too?" I think I'm pushing my luck a bit too far but it's worth a try.

"Stop your stupid blabbering Ms. Martel if you don't want to lose a room to stay." yep I was pushing my luck too far. "Just tell me where you are Professor Dumbledore wants to see you"

"Hello Cey are you still there?" I heard Erika talked over the phone.

"Just a moment Severus. I'll just say goodbye to Erika." I said to him.

"Then make it quick" he answered impatiently.

"Hello Erika? I got to go" I said aloud.

"Yeah sure just promise me to send me letters as much as you can kay?"

"Yeah I'll send you one soon. Bye"

"Bye" she said then I hang up.

"Where are you?" Severus said as soon as my conversation with Erika was over.

"In a corridor somewhere in third floor near charms classroom" I said as I put my phone in my jeans pocket.

"Don't go anywhere and don't open any door." He ordered. "I'll pick you up there."

"Why can't I just go there?" I asked but he didn't answer "Severus?" still no answer. Great he blocked his mind. I need to learn how to do that. Unfortunately for him I don't follow orders without any reasons explained so I just continued on walking in this long corridor. Honestly does this thing have an end? I saw a door on my right side but I did not try opening it. Not that I was following his orders. I just want to know what's in the end of this corridor and why he told me not to open doors. Maybe there's a door around here that aren't meant to be seen by anyone.

I kept walking until I reached the end of the corridor. At the end is a locked door. I tried opening it but it can't be opened so I planned to try a spell that I learned from the book he required me to read. Alohomora. It's a charm that opens locked doors. I should practice it don't you think so? Oh to whom I am talking to. He practically blocked me out so I don't have anyone to talk to and don't like it.

I used the charm on the door and I was glad that it opened on my first try. Maybe I might be sorted to Ravenclaw but honestly I don't care which house I'll be sorted to. But I think I will like in Slytherin too. I mean I may not be a pureblood and I heard that Slytherin are as bad as the books says but isn't it Severus, and Sarah, the Parfum owner and her daughter are Slytherins and they're kind.

When I stepped inside the room I was immediately greeted by a very large scary dog and mind you it doesn't just have single head it have THREE for freakings sake! Most of all of three of them are drooling and hungry looking as if they haven't fed for weeks. Panic strike to me as they rise up from there laying position. Immediately ran out of the room for my life. It tried to follow me it wouldn't fit through the door. In fact only one of its head can fit the door. I quickly locked the door and sat on the floor in front of it. "Fuck fuck fuck!" I cursed. "What the hell is that thing?" That thing tried to me it me! "Severus" I called in my head but he didn't answer. Where is he? Then I heard footsteps.


	5. The DADA Professor and Lessons

Chapter 5: The DADA Professor and Lessons

Third Person POV

Severus Snape is man who is feared by every student in Hogwarts. In fact even those who are not his students nor younger than him fears him. He is a very intimidating man who wears an all black garments everywhere. He's am antisocial man and everyone knows it so when Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, asked him to accommodate a new student for two weeks it had shocked everyone. No one knows what the headmaster is planning but they leave it as it is.

Snape isn't used to have somebody else in his quarters. In fact, no one else knows where it is and he is nowhere near to tell someone where it lies. In the first morning of the girl in Hogwarts, he had cooked a breakfast for her. He doesn't have any idea what the girl wants aside for huge fetish over ice creams which he had found out during their stay at Diagon Alley the day before. The girl had managed to convince him to have a little break at the Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour where he had only ordered for a whisky while the girl had a lot of sweets. It had actually intrigued him on how the girl has such a slender and curved body when she eats a lot of calories. He had cooked pancakes with the thought that sweet-tooth people likes them.

He's already done eating his own breakfast when Alana Ceyranese Moon Martel, the girl who will stay with him for two weeks, came out of her room clothed like she was going into a marathon. He didn't mind her until he had her spoke "I suppose it is for me but don't they serve breakfast at the Great Hall for everyone?" What she said processed as being ungrateful for him. However the girl has a point. They do serve breakfast in the Great Hall. It is either he was being hospitable or he had forgotten that fact for he always cooks his own meal and he rarely eats at the Great Hall especially during summer.

"If you don't want it you can just leave it there" he said with displeasure in his tone.

"Did I just say that aloud?" she said in a curious tone. She hadn't meant to be heard.

"Yes you did."

"Opps" she then quickly covered her mouth with her hands to refrain from speaking. "Seriously?"

Then the conversation went on with some unintended to be heard insults. It turns out the Ceyransese accidentally opened a mind link between the two of them so they can hear each others thought. He had given her works to do before going to the headmaster's office to ask about the mind link case of Ceyransese. Normally mind links is only within a given range but even though he was already in the headmaster's office the mind link is still open and he can still hear her thoughts. It does actually kind of frustrate him. Not because he can her thoughts but because of the fact the he let his guard down and his mind vulnerable thus the mind link has been opened between them without his consent. If only he had guard his mind this would not happen.

Snape was already waiting for the headmaster for two hours within the office. Dumbledore had told him to wait and that is what he did. The headmaster was busy from writing to searching and then to writing again and Snape is waiting impatiently. He doesn't want to share his thought to someone else and all he could do is block his mind so she wouldn't hear him but she could hear her.

He had heard him think about him and compliment him. No one has ever complemented him aside from Lily Evans and her professors. Yes he was a great student and has a great mind. He is one of the most intelligent students during his time in Hogwarts as a student. Then another hour had passed and still Dumbledore is busy. Snape had amused himself by silently listening to her thoughts. The girl is quite adventurous and a thinker. She has a comment about everything. He thought that she probably would become a Ravenclaw but he also thought that her adventurous side might bring her to Gryffindor. Gryffindor, of all the houses he hates it the most and in his deepest and most guarded thoughts he wished that she wouldn't be in that house.

Then at a certain point he had scolded and stopped her from entering the forbidden forest. That forest is too dangerous especially for someone who couldn't control her powers. To his relief she had followed his orders.

"Ah Severus what can I do for you?" Dumbledore finally talked to him.

"She can open mind links" he answered.

"Quite talented isn't she?"

"Did you know from the start that she can do that?" Snape accused.

"No, no." The headmaster denied "When I first met her, her magical aura is much lower than it is now" he explained. "I only assume that there is something within her that we don't know."

"Can you stop the mind link?"

"I presume you do not want to share your thoughts?"

"No one wants to do such thing."

"She's the only one who can do it."

"But she doesn't even know how she did it." Snape snapped. "She couldn't control her own powers."

"How long was the range?" the headmaster asked.

"So far it's from here to the edge of the forbidden forest"

"Basically she can cover the whole Hogwarts"

"Yes basically she can"

"Why don't you send her here." it wasn't a question but a statement but when he turn is mind to their mind links again he found out that she is busy talking to someone.

"If I tell her about me having a crush on Severus who is my teachers she's definitely…" is the first thing he heard when he started listening again to her thoughts. But he didn't let her finish her sentence and had put her to a stop. The conversation goes between Ceyranese, her friend and Severus. But of course Ceyranese's friend wasn't been able to talk to Severus and hear his conversation with Ceyransese. On the other hand Severus heard the whole conversation between Ceyransese and her friend.

He had heard her say that she likes him but she shouldn't. No, she must not. Aside from him being her teacher, there is lot more reason why she mustn't. But really, he being her teacher should be enough reason why she mustn't.

Changing the subject of the conversation, he had asked her where she was and she answered saying that she is in a corridor near the Charm's room. That is the third floor corridor. It's the forbidden corridor but he had forgotten to tell her that. He had told her not to move from her spot but who knows if she'll follow that order.

He quickly got up and made for the door. "What's the matter Severus?" the headmaster asked stopping him to leave.

"She's in the third floor corridor"

"Oh" that is all what the head master had said and Severus left making his way to the third floor corridor.

The corridor is dark and gloomy as if it wasn't been used for several decades and Severus Snape has already walked half of it but there is no sign of the girl. He walked a little further but when there was still no her, he opened his mind again.

"Severus! Severus!" the first thing he heard from her is shouting his name in distraught manner. "Help me!" he quickly sprang into a full run just to get to her as quickly as possible. In his mind, he thought that Ceyransese might have opened the door where the three headed dog was kept. The beast was lent by Hagrid to the headmaster.

He thought that Ceyranesese needed his help for the beast but he was surprised that he found the situation quite different than he had expected. He saw her curling in pain on the ground while a man with a turban on his head points his wand against her. "Expelliarmus!" Severus cast the spell against the man with the turban on his head making the man's wand fly away from him.

"Thank goodness you finally arrived" he heard Ceyransese said in his mind.

"Fancy meeting you here Quirrell." Severus said suspiciously to the man with a turban on his head. He is still pointing his wand to the man he called Quirrell.

"S-seveus" the man stuttered.

"Can you stand Ceyranese?" Severus asked.

"He put a leg-locker curse on me." she said "I didn't brought my wand with me" she confessed.

"Ennervate" Severus cast the reversing spell on her then quickly points his wand again to Quirrell while Ceyranese tried to stand on her own. "What are you doing here, Quirrell? This is corridor is forbidden even to you. Further more you had attacked a student."

"I d-didn't know sh-she's a student" Quirrell answered still stuttering. "I-i thought she's a b-burglar"

"What are you doing here?" He asked again.

"I-i was..." He was about to answered but Severus never heard the end of it. They heard Ceyranese fall flat on the ground unconscious. They immediately brought her to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey healed her.

Cey's POV

When I woke up I was in the hospital wing surrounded by Uncle Dumbledore, Severus, Aunt Poppy and the man who attacked me in the corridor thinking I was a freaking burglar.

"I-I'm truly s-sorry Miss M-martel" The man said. I believe Severus had called him Quirrell earlier "I d-didn't know you're a s-student." I didn't talk to him. I looked outside the window and saw that it was already dark outside.

"Well do you want something dear?" Aunt Poppy asked me with a great worry in her eyes. "Something to eat?"

"No thanks, I'm fine" I answered politely "I just want to go to my room and sleep the rest of the night."

"How are you feeling?" Uncle Albus asked me.

"I'm really fine now though my body still hurts a little."

"I'm t-truly sorry" Quirrell said.

"Really I'm fine" I said to him. What's with his stuttering and what's with the large turban? "Can I go to my room now?" I asked everyone. I hate being in hospitals it gives me creeps.

"Severus take her to her room then I want you and Quirrell in my office" Uncle Albus said. "Can you walk on your own?" he said turning to me.

"Yes I can." I said. Finally I can already get out of this place. I hate gloomy places and for me everything that has a hospital in its name is gloomy. In fact, if it weren't for my curiosity I would immediately leave that corridor the moment I entered it. Well I guess the phrase "Curiousity Kills" is a fact.

"Severus?" "Ceyransese" we said at same time when we were already near the dungeons.

"Yes?" again we said at the same time.

"You go first" still we both say at the same time. "You go first Severus" I said.

"Are you really okay?" he asked though I can't read his emotions and what's in his mind. He blocked me out again.

"Yes. I'm quite fine even with a small pain all over my body I'll manage." I said truthfully.

"You know you can stay at the hospital wing if you need to."

"I don't to want be there. It's lonely in there and I don't want to feel alone. Honestly I'm fine I don't need to stay there." I said "Why? Are you worried?" I teased.

"What were you going to say earlier?" He said quickly changing the topic.

I don't want to press on further about the teasing I started it might ruin his rare good mood so I just went straight to my point "Who was that man with a turban on his head?"

"Quirinus Quirrell." He answered "Your Defense against the darks arts professor"

"Oh...why does he stutter?" I don't know why that came out of my mouth even that was the last thing on my mind. I'm scared of Professor Quirrell and as much as possible I don't want to talk about him but I just don't want to end the conversation. I don't want to feel alone right now.

"He's already like that when he arrived here" He said.

"Why?" I asked. My curiosity is peeking again.

"They say it was because of the vampires he met."

"Vampires?" I exclaimed "Are they real?"

"Yes"

"Are werewolves real too?" I always wanted to know if they're real because...well I just wanted to know if they're real.

"Yes"

"What are other magical creatures exists that muggle don't know they exists?" I asked to eager to know. I mean I want to know if such as unicorns, phoenixes, and Pegasus do exists.

"Yes Ceyranese. Creatures such as unicorns, phoenixes, and Pegasus do exist" I forgot that he can hear my thoughts. "Why don't you read the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them I think it will help you with your questions" He doesn't seems like his irritated and his tone seems he doesn't want to end conversation. I wonder what he had eaten for supper that made him like this. When we were in the Diagon Alley he always ends the conversation as soon as it started. I saw him frown in the corner of my eyes. He must have heard what I thought.

"I haven't eaten yet" He simply said.

"Oh...why not?"

"Because I don't feel like taking one"

"Why are you answering all my questions now?"

"I always answer your questions" He said with a flat tone.

"Yes you do but you always give the don't-ask-again-or-else-look or you would block me out of your mind" he didn't talk anymore. Is it because it is a statement not a question? "Why are we keep turning in a wrong turns?" I asked him when I realized we keep turning in wrong corridors and we just keep walking in the wrong direction.

"Because..." Then he suddenly stopped from walking and he just stand beside me in the middle of a corridor. Suddenly, without saying anything he turned around and made his way to his quarters in the right direction.

"Because?" I said aloud.

"Stop your foolish questions Ms. Martel" He sneered at me. What did I do? Honestly, he's worse than a pregnant woman who is having her mood swings. He's a complete bipolar and I don't care if he can hear my thoughts or not. One minute he's kind and seems like he worries then another minute he's so grumpy and mean. I just can't read him and mind you I'm good at reading people.

We walked in silence until we reached his quarters. "Stay here. I'll keep my mind open so if you need something just tell me." he said as soon as we entered his quarters.

"You're going?" I asked. I don't want to be alone.

"You heard professor Dumbledore earlier" he said flatly.

"Can't that wait tomorrow? Can't you stay?" wow Alana Ceyranese Moon what's gotten in you. I'm never been this straight forward to someone I just met for a couple of few days. I must be sick.

"Yeah you must be" he said "Why don't you just go to your room and rest."

"I'm scared" I said straightforwardly and that's the honest thing. Usually I'll hide everything especially when I'm scared. I must be really really sick right now.

"You don't have to be." He said reassuring me "No one knows where this place is" Then he left and left alone.

I went into my room and lay in my bed but sleep will not take me and I'm not hungry either even though I hadn't eaten a thing for supper. I tried to look for some milk in Severus' quarters. Milk always makes me sleepy but of course there is none in here. I bet they have some in the Hogwarts kitchen but I don't want to leave this place alone. I'm scared. Too scared. In fact this is my safe haven. At times like that this I usually sleep with my parents' or sometimes in Anthony's room but they're not here and I'm alone. Since there's no family, no milk and my bed didn't help me either I just decided to lie on the couch and closed my eyes. The couch was probably effective since I woke up in my room which I don't remember I entered last after I tried to find some milk. He's probably the one who carried me since there's no one else knows where this place is.

Yesterday thought me a few lessons I should remember while in Hogwarts and I made a list on my diary which is surprisingly in my bag when I had made sure that I didn't brought it with me. Erika probably put it in there.

Never leave the room without a wand. Always bring them anywhere. - Probably the most important one.

Couch helps me sleep. - Last night was the first time I fell asleep in a couch and probably won't be the last.

Stay away from Professor Quirrell - honestly he's scary even though he seems so nervous.

Make Severus stock some milk in his quarters - honestly I need milk. It's one of the best beauty secrets.

Stay away from the third floor corridor it's forbidden (and I don't want to be a dog food)

Severus doesn't like taking his meals in the Great hall (he cooks for himself and they're very delicious)

Never miss supper again it makes you so hungry the next morning

Severus Snape is a complete bipolar and has a lot of mood swings don't tease him too much.

NOTE: number 3 is so important. He's a scary man. When there is just me and him he didn't stutter but then when Severus came he began acting so nervous. I bet he's hiding something so I should really stay away from him.

Well that's the list I'm pretty sure more will be added in the future. Then I checked the time and it's just past 6. I came out of my room and the main room is empty. Severus might still be asleep or he's already out. My bet is he's asleep since there's no breakfast yet. Since he took the effort to carry me into my room I decided to cook the breakfast for us this morning. I cook some bacons and hotdogs. Then I toasted some bread using the pans of course. There's no electronics here so toasters don't exist. Hmm...I wonder where Severus got yesterday's milk and coffee? Well I'll just ask him to get some.


	6. Markings and Truths

Chapter 6: Markings and Truths

My 12 days at Hogwarts had passed by without any trouble after the incident with Professor Quirrell. I had managed to avoid him and I had stayed as much as possible inside Severus' quarters. I only leave his quarters when he's with me and it seems that he doesn't mind it at all. We didn't start the lessons right away. Severus said I should take a rest even just for a day thus we started the lessons a day after the incident. Regarding our mind link, Uncle Dumbledore said I'm the only one who could stop it but even though I could already control my powers I still couldn't stop the link between the two of us. I had tried to create a link between me and uncle Albus and it was successful. I had also managed to cut it without any trouble but when I tried the same thing I did to the link between me and Severus it miserably failed. I had also tried the link to Aunt Minerva it worked and cut perfectly. I had found out I could also create a mind link between two different people without me being included in the link. I could also make the link available of more than just two people at the same time. I had managed to cut the link in its different kinds so the only real problem is the link between me and Severus which turns out to be the only link I couldn't cut.

Severus had thought me the basics of Potions, Transfigurations, Charms, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Astronomy. He's very clever and very good at anything he does. He has an exceptional talent in Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms while the rest are outstanding. I think he will do a great job if he's DADA professor. I mean he knows a lot about it and he's very good at it. I heard from uncle Dumbledore that he even some spells of his own. He could also cast silent charms which I heard only the gifted can do.

I didn't learn flying. He said that Rolanda or most commonly known as Madam Hooch will be the one to teach me with the first years. Hagrid's the one who helped in Care of Magical Creatures. He really loves magical creatures and he's good at taming and taking care of them. Severus seems to hate Divination so he didn't taught me that. History of magic will be thought by Professor Binns. He's the only ghost teacher. We all agree that I don't need the Muggle studies because I grew up as a muggle.

Today is my thirteenth day and the day after tomorrow will be the start of my first term. My last two days would be just for my free time and my lessons with Severus will refrain on the second day of September. I'm planning to stay at the Severus quarters the whole day. Severus has been kind to me even though with 'occasional' snapping, hissing and being mad at me he was still kind and partially patient with me. I am planning to make him a Felix Felicis potion. I know he has his confidence so he doesn't need it. Maybe just want him to have a good luck anytime he needs it. I know it is kind of hard to make but I'll take my chances. It just feels like that the perfume isn't enough as thank you to him. Severus won't be in his quarter most of the time for today because he has to do some things that I didn't know but he said he'll leave his mind open in case I'll need something. By the way I already learn how to block my mind so he won't hear me when I don't want to be heard.

At around 4 in the afternoon I was almost done with the potion and all I'll have to do is to wait for it to be done. While waiting I decided to read a book from Severus book case. He had let me read any book in his quarters except the books inside his room. While browsing the books I have come across with the word Seals. It says in the book that there are different kinds of seals that can be use in different situations but the one that really caught my attention is the about the seals use to seal one's magical power making that person an ordinary muggle.

Anyone who has this kind of seal on him/her can never ever use her powers again not until the seal was lifted by caster or was broken. The strength of the seal varies on the magical capability of the caster. Person who has been sealed will have certain marking his/her body. No one knows neither what shape will be made nor where it would be placed not even the caster knows it. To anyone the seal mark will only look like a mere birthmark. One cannot distinguish it from a seal or birthmark until the person touches it. When magical person touches a seal he/she will know how strong the sealed person powers but the sealed person would not be able to the same. A sealed person cannot know if his/her mark is seal unless some tells him/her.

After reading the article, my thoughts suddenly became focused on birthmark on my left wrist. It is always hidden under my charm bracelet but I have it on there. It has the shape of a crescent moon thus my name, Moon. My mom said I had it since birth but it wouldn't hurt to try to know what it really is, right? Oh what am I thinking my whole family is muggle and all of us have the same reaction when me found out I was a witch. "Severus?" I said in my head. I must be nuts but I really wanted to be sure.

"What do you need?" he replied sounding irritated. He must be busy.

"I have something to ask. Can you come here?"

"Can't you just ask it now" he said impatiently.

"Uhm...no I'll just go to where you are. Where are you?"

"In my office"

"Okay thanks I'll be there in a minute" I said. Luckily the potion is already finished and I can leave it as it is in my room. This is the first time I left his quarters alone after the incident and I'm sacred to meet professor Quirrell but I guess I'll be fine. I mean Severus office is at the dungeons just a couple corridor away from his quarters and Professor Quirrell doesn't need to be here right? But then when I saw Severus' office the least person I wanted to meet came out of it. Great. Just great. I should have drunk the Felix Felicis myself.

"M-miss Martel." he called "I-its great t-to see well" yeah right should I remind you that freaking tried to kill me because you thought I was a burglar?

"Good to see you too professor" I said to him.

"Ceyranese" Severus called behind Professor Quirrell. He is standing at the entrance of his office. He must have heard my thoughts I left it...Oh my gosh I left my mind open. I quickly blocked. He must have also heard about the Felix Felicis. Oh my gosh oh my gosh. "I think I should let you know that you failed at blocking your mind" he said. AHH! "Ceyranese don't shout."

"W-well then" Professor Quirrell said catching my attention again "I-I'll be g-going." then he left without another word.

"What about the Felix Felicis?" Severus asked as soon as I entered his office.

"It was nothing I was reading something about it earlier." hope he buys the explanation.

"What were you going to ask that you needed to see me personally?" He asked dropping the potion out of the topic.

"Well I read something about the seals marks. Could you take a look at this birthmark?" I told him as I held my left wrist out at him shoving my bracelet to let him see my mark.

"If that is a seal your family would have told you" he's right but I really just want to check.

"I know but I just want to make sure" I explained "You could just poke it or something, right? You'll lose nothing." he didn't speak but took my left hand to check my wrist. I could feel his skin on mine. His skin is really soft but quite pale. I wonder if it was the result of being too much exposed to potions. He touched with his thumb and I saw his eyes grew bigger in shock or so it seems. Then suddenly he gripped my wrist and dragged me with him as he stride fast along the corridors.

"What is it?" I asked try to keep up with him.

"It's a seal" he said trying to compose his self after the shock but kept on walking. Based on his direction we're headed to Uncle Albus' office "You said your family is muggles"

"They are" I answered "we were all equally shocked when we found out I am a witch"

"Then are you adopted?"

"No I'm not" what is he thinking I am pretty sure that I am not adopted.

"There's no way you could have been sealed without them knowing someone magical" I couldn't counter him. He has a point. How could I be sealed with them knowing someone magical? "It's either their memories has been removed or you're adopt" he said nonchalantly. He talks like it's a common and ordinary thing.

"I'll keep my hopes up on the first one" I refuse to think I'm adopted. I'm not. They would have told me if I am "Do you think you could check if there memory has been jinx or something?" he didn't answer and just kept on walking. When we reached the gargoyle he said the password and the gargoyle twisted and a spiral staircase appeared. I've been to Uncle Albus' office before but this gargoyle still amazes me. We climbed up the stair and entered Uncle Albus' office.

"Severus, Cey" Uncle Albus greeted then suddenly he gave us a knowing smile. I was curious at first about the smile then I realized he is looking at my left hand which is still gripped by Severus. He must have also realized this and immediately let go of my hand. "hmmm...What can I do for the two of?"

"She's sealed" Severus said going straight to point on why we are here.

"Really?" Uncle Albus asked though he doesn't look like he's been shocked by the news he sound like he was expecting it. "May I see it Cey?"

"Sure" I answered then I hold out my left hand to me shoving my bracelet out of the way. He only looked at it but it seems that just by looking at my mark he found the answer he was looking for. "Is it damage or broken or something? Is it that's reason I can use my powers now?"

"No no" he said "that is a strong seal you've got there. Whoever gave you that must be a very powerful wizard or witch"

"Then why I can use my powers now?" I asked curiously.

"Because the seal couldn't contain your powers and it is sipping out" he said "Normally, a person who seals another person puts a huge gap between the capacity of the seal and the amount of the magical the person has for future growth" he explained.

"You're saying that it is either that gap is short or her powers had risen more than what is expected" Severus concluded.

"Yes that is it" Uncle Albus said

"The real question here is how I become sealed without my parents knowing it." I asked with a panicking voice. "Adoption is out the question" I said glaring at Severus.

"Cey you're 16, right?" Uncle Albus suddenly asked off the topic or maybe not really off.

"Yes?" I hesitantly asked because I don't know what the connection of my age is.

"Just a few years before you were born the dark lord started gathering his followers and led them to the dark side. He even recruited babies whom he thinks will be powerful someday and so..."

"Wait did you said dark lord?" I think my mind is processing quite slowly right now. I mean I was taking it hard to accept things. "Are we talking about the dark lord in the book or is this different?" I know he said the books are not real but it just popped out of my head.

"I'm afraid it is the same one" he said sounding sorry.

"But how? You said that story in the book isn't real nor Voldemort"

"Let's just say that if Ms. Rowling is a teacher she'll be teaching Divination"

"You mean it's the future! The book is the freaking future!" I exclaimed and I'm now much much more panicking "That can't be. I mean the book, you...Severus ...everyone..."

"Ceyranese calm down" I heard Severus say and it was the time that I realized that whole room is now a mess.

"How many times should I tell you that it's Cey?"

"We cannot know what's in the book Cey. It will change everything" Uncle Albus said calmly.

"Then why do you know things about the book?"

"We know because we heard and she also told us." Uncle Albus replied. "We have never seen the book or the movie. It is jinx so that no magical being would see it. Even now that your powers are sipping out you will not be able to read nor see it."

"Okay?...please continue on where you left of"

"So parents decided to seal their child that are thought would be chosen by the dark lord and send off to the muggle world." he continued

"You are saying what he was saying aren't you?" I asked and he nodded in reply "I still refuse to believe something like that."

"Why don't we just go to her parents and ask them." Severus suggested.

"Very well" Uncle Albus said the he hold out both of his hands to us "Come along now". Severus and I both took a side of Uncle Albus and took his hand. After the horrible feeling just the like last time, we are suddenly at the forest near our house. At our position I could see the back of our house.

"Not a word to my family about Voldemort" I warned them "They'll pull me out of Hogwarts if they'll found out."

"Not a word" Uncle Albus said. Then we started making our way to my home. I knocked at the back not wanting to be seen by our neighbors if we use the front. My two companions are to eye catching because of their garments.

We were already at the family's living room with my family when Severus suddenly spoke "There's memories are not jinx. It also seems that no magic has been casted to them ever."

"Nice way to start Severus" I said sarcastically and my mood drastically went down.

"What are we talking about?" my mom asked trying to know what was happening.

"Am I adopted?" I asked straight to the point. I always go to the point and I don't want any segues. I could see my mother's eyes clouding and my father in shock.

"W-what are you talking about?" my mother asked. She is suddenly nervous.

"I am isn't it?" wow Cey what was that? Just a moment earlier your the one who's saying you are not.

"No!" "Yes and sorry." my mother denied and my father confessed at the same time. My mother began crying and I my ones are being clouded by tears. I was just holding it back.

"She is?" my brother exclaimed the question.

"Yes she is. An old dying woman brought her to us and we couldn't say no because the baby was so beautiful and charming and the woman was really poor." my father explained.

"Did she tell you where she got me?" I asked. That woman is my only clue.

"No she didn't but she tried but she never finished her sentence." my father answered "we're really sorry say we didn't mean to hide it from. We just could tell you. It was hard to tell and to think you're not our own." I didn't answer.

"Professor Dumbledore" Severus called uncle Albus "Do you think that woman was the one who sealed her?"

"She might be" He answered but then I suddenly remember my dreams about the forest.

"Or might not be" I suddenly said and everyone is looking at me except my mom she's still crying.

"Explain" Uncle Albus said.

"I have dream about a forest. I always dream about it since I was child but I never knew what was happening in that dream until my 16th birthday." I started "I was being carried by a hooded person. I was baby and I couldn't see the face. The person laid me under a tree and then a I saw bright light coming from that person. After the light I saw the person walking a away. Do you think it have a connection?"

"That person might be the real one who sealed you." Uncle Albus said. "But aside from that we know nothing"

"I want to go back to Hogwarts now" I said and I heard my mom sob more.

"Cey." my father called.

"It's alright mom, dad." I assured them. "I just need to recollect my thoughts and take everything in. Don't worry I'm not mad or anything at any of you. But I might not send letters for a while but don't worry I'll soon will when I'm already fine." I know they understand me. They always do and I believe they'll always will so I'm always going to love them.

I looked at Uncle Albus trying to send him a message that I'm ready to go back to Hogwarts now. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes" I said and reached for his hand. Then we're off.


	7. Flying & The Journey from Platform 9 34

Chapter 7: Flying and The Journey from Platform nine and three-quarters

Right now is the evening of the last day of August. I still can't believe I was adopted but I have to accept it. Trying to forget everything that happened yesterday I busied myself doing everything. Severus didn't even tried to talk to me about yesterday but that is how I like it. Uncle Albus told me not to tell anyone about my seal. The only people who knows something about it is him, Severus and me. My family is half included but they don't really know what it means.

I'm currently searching through my things. I am looking for a necklace. Its pendant is a glass vial and it will be perfect for the Felix Felicis that I am going to give to Severus. Just a couple of more searching and I found it in one of my personal boxes. Now that I found it, all I need now is just a funnel to transfer the potion without spilling it. Severus might have one so I went out of my room and looked through Severus equipments. I found one but it's on the top of a book shelf and I could not reach it on my own. There's no ladder in this room and the table is too heavy to move so I just decided to use each of the stack of the bookcase as a step but it didn't give me much footing.

"What the heck are you doing?" I was so surprised that I lost my footing and I know I'll fall so I just closed my eyes. I waited for the impact but it never came. Maybe I died or something. But does the dead could feel pain in there right foot. "How clumsy could you get? First, my kitchen utensils then my potion equipments and now are you trying to bring down my whole shelf?" Severus? I didn't die? "You won't die on falling that short distance even if no one will catch you" Catch me? Did he catch me? I opened my eyes to see I that I am on his chest level. He was lying on his back while I ended up on top of him.

I adjusted my position so that I'll be on his eye level and I lean my arms on his chest. "Well hello there Severus. I didn't see you there" I said making no move to get up. Damn right foot! It hurts a lot. I think I've broken it.

"What were you doing?" he asked. It actually surprising he didn't asked me to move.

"To answer your first question first, my clumsiness is beyond what you can imagine...and sorry for everything I've broken. However about me falling from the bookshelf, normally I could balance myself very well but you surprised me." It is true that I have broken some of his things because clumsiness but it is also true that I'm good at balancing myself.

"And now you're saying it's my fault after I caught you?" he snapped at me while he was trying to stand up about I put my weight on him.

"No that's not what I'm saying. I was just explaining." he didn't speak and he had stopped on trying to get up "Now about the 'what was I doing?' I was just trying to get a funnel" I said with all honesty.

"Why do you need a funnel?" he looked at me suspiciously.

"For my potion" I simply said but then he raised an eyebrow "Sleeping drought potion for myself." I continued. "You know, sometimes I just couldn't sleep at night" I put a big smile on my face as if it what I am saying is the truth I just hope he buys it. Well by now he must know it because sometimes he would see me at the middle of the night reading a book on the living area. He didn't speak and just stared at me so I just stared at him. If this is a staring contest I would win since I'm good at staring people down but then I might not win because his eyes are so intimidating yet so beautiful.

"You should get off" he said moments later.

"Why?" I said trying to make my voice to sound a little sexier. "I'm having fun with my position, don't you?" Then suddenly he shoved me off him and stood up fixing his long black robes. I take that as a no. He got his wand from his robe pocket and I thought he was going to jinx me or curse me. F*ck I didn't brought with me my wand. I was ready for anything but then he just wave his wand at the direction of the funnel and it came flying towards him. "I've totally forgotten that we can do something like that." he handed me the funnel and immediately went to his room and I didn't get the chance to thank him.

I went back to my room and started to fill up the vial with the Felix Felicis but the vial could only contain few amounts of the potion. Then I remember a spell for it and casted it to the vial. I managed to put half of the content of the cauldron to the vial and I think it's already enough. I put the rest of the potion in a matching vial for my future uses. Before I go tomorrow I'm going to make sure to leave these gifts on his center table at the main room of his quarters. He is the one who is going to bring me to the King's Cross station tomorrow so I'm going to make sure that he'll see the gifts when he came back to his quarters. I also decided to make a simple thank you letter for him. I really hope he'll like the gifts. Hmmmm...speaking of King's Cross I wonder how we will go there. Are we going to apparate again? I hope not I want to experience flying using a broomstick but then it is Severus whom will be the one to bring me there so I think he'll choose the fastest way. But I really hope we'll fly. I'll be going to King's Cross to take the train to Hogwarts because Uncle Albus said that it'll be for the best. He said that it would be nice if I'll meet new friends on the way to Hogwarts.

Third Person's POV

Severus Snape is in his room doing some study plans for the coming semester. He was so busy the last two weeks that he had forgotten about the study plans. He was trying to concentrate but he couldn't stop himself for hearing her thoughts. Ceyransese had forgotten to block her mind...again. In the past weeks that he had spent with her, he had gotten to know her very well. She was very open and easy to read and you could know her for just a couple of days but she could still surprise you with anything she does. She's very clumsy but she's good at what she does. She's very bright and intelligent. She can do anything if she will want it but he's also worried at her. She seems to be very scared of Quirrell after the incident that happened between the two of them. She doesn't leave his quarters without him and she did everything to avoid him at all cost.

Snape had heard her prepare her gifts for him. He didn't expect that she'll prepare something for him. He didn't even expect her to accomplish such a delicate potion as the Felix Felicis."Hmmmm...speaking of King's Cross I wonder how we will go there. Are we going to apparate again? I hope not I want to experience flying using a broomstick but then it's Severus whom will be the one to bring me there so I think he'll choose the fastest way. But really I hope we'll fly." Severus had remembered her saying she wanted to learn how to fly during the day they were in the Diagon Alley. She had also countlessly asked him to teach her even just for once but he had denied each plea. Then suddenly, he had left whatever it is he was doing and search through his things.

Cey's POV

I was awoken by the knock on my door too early in the morning. I ignored him and tried to go back to my peaceful slumber again. "Ceyranese wake up" he called. What the hell is his problem? He never bothered me before. "Go away it's too early" I shouted back at him.

"Fine, then I'll just put this broomstick back to where it was been hidden" broomstick? He's planning to fly to London! I quickly got up to stop him from doing what he said.

"Wait, I'm up" I said as I open my door. I thought, by then he's already far away from my door but it seems that he didn't left his spot so I almost knock him off. If is footing isn't good we'd been lying on the floor again just like last night. Damn this man. He's getting to know me too well. Well it's not like I'm hard to get know. I also noticed that he isn't wearing his usually garments. He is wearing muggle clothes as he calls it. He is wearing a black long sleeve shirt that suits him very well and a nice pair of black jeans. In short, he is still on all black but he really looks handsome.

"What the heck are you wearing?" He hissed at me.

"Umh...my sleep wear?" I am just wearing a spaghetti straps fitted shirt and short shorts. It's one of my normal sleep wear but I guess he never saw in my sleep wear before.

"Breakfast is already served be quick if you don't want the train to leave you." He said then turned his back on me and started his way to the dining table.

"I'll just change. I'll be there in a minute" I said but he didn't say anything. I closed my door and quickly get off my sleep wear and I wear a pair jeans and a fitted black shirt. I went outside of my room to have my breakfast and I'm so happy to know that it was pancakes. YAY! I think I'm going to miss living in Severus' quarters. He always cooks pancakes for me.

After breakfast he charmed all my things so that it will be smaller and we will be able to bring them all during our flight. Then we went to the courtyard where we will take off but before I followed him to the courtyard I placed my gifts on the center table just like I planned. We'll only use one broomstick since I don't know how to ride one and he'll be the one in control of it. It's okay to me as long as I'll experience how to fly. I sat on the front and he sat behind me. His both hands are at either side of me holding the broom in front of me. If he is some other man I don't think I would blush like I am blushing right. I had really gotten to like this man. He's kind and caring but he never shows it. He's a complete unique man and I never met someone like him before. More Importantly, I've never blush before it is a good thing the he can't see my face because I don't know how I look.

We fly over forest after forest and through the clouds. He lowered us on the top of a lake to the point that if I straighten my legs I'll feel the water. I dipped my hand in the water making ripples as we fly over it. It was really a nice feeling and I'm really glad that Severus had decided to fly instead of apparating. We flew until we reach the Diagon Alley. I think I'm going to fly more when I learned how to on my own. From Diagon Alley we went to the Leaky Cauldron and from there we're going to the King's Cross Station.

"What's wrong with your foot?" He suddenly asked while we are walking to the station.

"Nothing" I said. Is it that obvious that my right foot still hurts because of yesterdays falling?

"Swelling is not what you will can call _nothing_." I am wearing boots for freaking sakes. How can he know it is swelling? One can only know if it is swelling if that person is looking closely at it. He couldn't have looking at me closely, could he? And besides I'm pretty sure I am walking straight to hide it.

"It wasn't swelling." I said extending my left foot in front of me to look at it.

"The other foot." He snapped at me. I didn't speak. I already have no way out of this. He then dragged me and made me sit on a bench in front of the station. He knelt down on his one foot like he was proposing in front of me and removed my boots to examine my right foot. "What caused this?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I fell" I simply said.

He looked up at me and asked "When?" at that I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You always fall at everything." he stated the obvious fact. Well I don't really fall only when I was surprised because of him or just simply because he was around. Really this guy is making lose my footing.

"Yesterday. The bookcase incident." I said specifying which fall because I also fell yesterday morning because I tripped on nothing. "Ouch!" I exclaimed when he freaking poke the swelling part and it freaking hurts.

"You should have told me or you should have gone to Madam Pomfrey. It wouldn't be like this if you did that." He said while carefully wearing my boots on me.

"I thought it will be fine in the morning." I confessed. I really thought it was just minor injury and that it wouldn't swell like this that's why I didn't tell him.

"Wait here" he said and left me sitting alone on the bench. Just a few minutes he came back with a cart and my things are on it. "Here's your ticket" he said handing me the ticket. "The train leaves in 15 minutes"

"Are you mad at me?" I asked with a sad face. I really don't want him to get mad or disappointed in me. He didn't speak and he just looked at me "I'm really sorry for not telling you. I just didn't think it will be worst like this." I explained.

"Here's a potion" he said handing me a vial with a yucky colored liquid within it. "It will heal your foot but you wouldn't be able to use it for about two hours. Drink it when you're already seated." he instructed.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"I'm going to leave you here since I have things needed be done at Hogwarts before the students arrive." he explained. "You'll find your own way, right?"

"Yes"

"And remember not..."

"Not to tell anyone about the book?" I said finishing his words "Yes I'll remember."

"Off you go then."

"See you at Hogwarts." I took the cart and started making my way to the station. When I looked back to see him, he is nowhere to be found. He probably apparated to Hogwarts.

I looked for the platform nine. If I remember correctly the way to the platform nine and three-quarters should be between platforms nine and ten. I, of course, had walked slower than usual so when I saw the platform nine I only have then 10 minutes before the train leaves. I was already making way to it when I somebody bumped on me and I fall. "Oh look at what you've done." I heard a woman said. "Are you alright dear?" She asked me.

"Yes I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I said politely.

"Apologize to her." She ordered to two identical boys. I'll bet they're twin and they're redheads too so I'll also bet that they are the Weasley twins.

"Sorry" they said in unison.

"It's alright." I said. I noticed another redhead boy beside them. He's probably 15 or 16 so I think he's Percy. Behind them is whom I presume to be Ron and Ginny. Not far behind I could see a boy with the lighting scar on his forehead. He's probably Harry Potter and he's probably following the Weasleys just like in the book.

"That sprain." The woman pointed at my left foot. "Did my boys cause that?"

"Oh no ma'am I fell yesterday and that's what caused it." I explained "Really I'm fine it was nothing."

"Are you going to Hogwarts too?" one of the twins asked while eying my things.

"Yes I am" I said with a smile "Alana Ceyranese Moon Martel by the way. Just call me Cey" I said handing out my hand for a hand shake.

"I'm George Weasley" said the twin who asked me and shook my hand "I'm Fred" the other twin said and shook my hand too. Then the rest introduced themselves too: Percy, Ginny, Ron and Missis Molly. They're all redheads just like it was said in the books.

"Which house are you? I've never seen you before." Percy asked.

"I'm new" I said.

"Then you probably don't know how to get on the platform then. Do you want to see Percy go first?" Molly asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Alright, Percy, you go first" Percy marched towards platform nine and ten but just as he reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, he is nowhere to be found.

"Oh you didn't see, do you?" Molly said with concern.

"Don't worry about it Sev - I mean professor Snape told me what to do."

"Snape?" said George.

"Do you mean Professor Severus Snape?" said Fred.

"Yes. He's the one who helped me buy my things at Diagon Alley." I said.

"Well then you go first" Molly said. I walked towards the platform. Severus told me to run if I'm nervous but of course I couldn't run right now because of my stupid foot. I closed my eyes just before I reached the platform and when I opened them I saw the platform nine and three-quarters. The platform is packed with people and their things. I saw students saying their goodbyes to their parents and siblings. I pushed through the crowds until I saw an empty compartment at the end of the train. I cast the levitation spell on my things to put them above the compartment where the luggage should be. Then I seated myself on the seat and drunk the potion Severus gave me. It taste horrible and damn Severus he didn't warn me about the pain I'll experience. I decided to sleep the pain away and beside Severus had woken me too early.

Third person POV

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, is looking for an empty compartment but to his dismay he didn't find one. He only found a compartment with a sleeping girl in it. She was the girl he saw earlier whom the twin bumped into. If he remembers correctly her name is Cey. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot.

"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier.

"Yes, please," Harry panted.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"

With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment. Harry had said his thanks to the twin and then the twin found out who he is, the boy who lived. After that the twin's mother called them and off they went to join their mother and other siblings. The twin had annoyed their younger brother, Ron, complained to their mother about Percy being the only one who has gotten a new robe and most of all they have told them about who they met on the train.

Mrs. Molly had forbid them to asked Harry Potter anything about the dark Lord and it seems that the boys will follow her orders. When the train whistle was heard all over the area the Weasley brothers had clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry. "Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls." said Fred.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat." said George.

"George!"

"Only joking, Mom." The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, and then she fell back and waved. Moments later the compartments door where Harry Potter is opened and Ron came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat beside Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

"No not all" Harry said while shaking his head to say no. "But I'm not sure if she's with someone." Ron looked at the girl and remembered her.

"She's alone. George and Fred bumped into her just before the platform." Ron said then sat beside him. Just moments later the twins came, saying something about Lee Jordan's spider and when they noticed Harry in the compartment they had introduced themselves and they had also introduced their brother Ron. After that they said their goodbyes to them.

Harry and Ron talked about anything while the girl with them is still asleep. Around half past twelve a lady opened their door and asked "Anything off the cart, dears?" Harry, not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts. He dropped everything he bought at the seat between him and Ron. He had also shared everything he had bought to Ron.

Cey's POV

When I woke up, the pain had subsided a little and I saw two boys munching like beggars in front of me. Well sorry for the description but that is how I see it. They are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"Oh, hello." Ron said with his mouth full of foods then gulped before speaking again "You're Cey, right?" I nodded "This is Harry" he said pointing at Harry "Harry Potter" he Harry extended his right hand for a hand shake which I took and he said "Nice to meet you" and I replied with the "you too."

"Do you want anything from these?" Harry said pointing at the pile of food between them.

"No thanks." I said politely "I'm not hungry."

"What year are you?" Ron asked.

"First Year" I replied.

"But you look much older than us" he said

"I'm sixteen" I told him, and I saw his eyes grew bigger in shocked "Let's just say my case is different than yours."

"Are you muggle-born?" he asked and I nodded.

"Muggle-born?" Harry asked.

"It means a witch/wizard born in a muggle family." Ron explained to him. Then their Ron's rat became their topic. Ron had asked Harry if he wanted to see him turn the rat yellow and Harry nodded with excitement in his eyes. Ron got his wand and just when he was ready to cast his spell a girl with a brown bushy hair came with a round-faced boy. Hermoine Granger and Neville Longbotton I presume.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville'slost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

"Er — all right." He cleared his throat.

_"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me." It's true that that spell isn't really a spell. I've read a lot of charm spells books in Severus quarters and I have not read such a spell. His brother must have tricked him. Then she had something I didn't quite understand or chose not to listen. She talks so fast and it her pitch hurts my ear. She ended her speech by introducing herself and we introduced ourselves to her. Before leaving she had told us to change into our robes. The boys had followed her advised and went to the bathroom to change but I made no move. I still can't use my foot. I think it was worse than Severus had expected.

"Shouldn't you change into robes?" Ron asked when they came back.

"Can't use my right foot" I said "I'll just change when I can use my foot again" Then talked about the houses in which they would want. Personally I want to be in Slytherin. I want to get to know Severus more and he's the Slytherin head. Then the topic became Gringotts. Ron said someone had tried to still something from it. If the Harry Potter books are the future then my best bet is that it was Professor Quirrell. No wonder I don't like him, he's the villain. Maybe I should tell Severus or Uncle Albus but they told me not to tell them. Maybe I'll just let things happen the way it is.

When the topic became Quidditch I realize I could use my foot again so I excuse myself and I change into my robes. When I came back to our compartment I saw Hermoine just leaving from our compartment. "Hello" I greeted her with a smile which returned then she was off. After a few minutes a voice echoed through the train saying that we'll be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. After five minutes the train came to a complete halt and we heard Hagrid calling the first years. He directed us to the boats and with that we reached the castle.

* * *

**A/N: comments, suggestions and reactions would be greatly appreciated...Thanks and thank you for reading this story...Happy New Everyone**


	8. The Sorting Hat and New Friends

Aunt Minerva greeted us first years at the entrance hall. She's clothe with her usual emerald green robes and her black hair is tied into a bun, We could hear voices in the great hall as we pass it by but aunt Minerva didn't lead us into the great hall. Instead she brought us into a small empty chamber next the hall. Then Aunt Minerva welcomed us to Hogwarts, explain the four houses and houses points. She also said that the sorting will be seen by the whole school. "I shall return when we are ready for you" she said "Please wait quietly" then she left us and entered the great hall.

Just after few minutes after Aunt Minerva left some of the students gasped, some jumped, and some even scream. The ghost of Hogwarts came from the back wall and glided above us and hardly giving us attention. They are too busy talking about Peeves' actions. "Well hello there Miss Cey" The Fat Friar said when he noticed me with in the crowd and I could feel everyone's stare at me.

"Good evening sir." I said with a smile.

"Indeed it is." he replied "Are these new students?" he asked.

"Yes we are." I answered politely.

"Very well then" he said "Good luck on your first year" he said to all of us. I think my mere presence is already changing the future. If remember correctly this is not what suppose to happen during the wait for Aunt Minerva.

Just then Aunt Minerva came and instructed us to form a line and we followed her into the Great Hall. I am at the beginning of the line. I guess these first years are too nervous and they thought it would be good to hide behind a sixteen year old first year student. When we entered the Great Hall I quickly looked for Severus and he was there at the end of the hall with the other teachers are. He was sitting at the end of the table and beside Professor Quirrell.

Aunt Minerva led us in front of the teachers' table and made us face the students of Hogwarts and behind us are the teachers. She placed a four-legged stool in front of us and put the sorting hat on it. Everyone is quiet and is just staring at the hat so I did the same. I really hope that I'll be placed into Slytherin. Then the hat began to twitch. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

After the song everyone in the hall applauded at the hat's song and it bowed to every house. And then there is silence again. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Aunt Minerva said and she is holding a long roll of parchment. "Martel, Alana." Since when did M became A?

"Let's just say that you have a different case than the others." I heard Severus said in my mind as I walk to the stool. I hold the urge to look back at him and glared at him.

"Did you hear my thoughts from as far as when we were at the train?" I asked him accusingly.

"Hmmm...Difficult to place you are that is." The hat began to speak on the top of my head.

"I also heard you cursing me about not warning you about the pain." he said with a playful tone.

"I've never seen someone like you not except Professor Dumbledore." the hat continued "Both of you is hard to place and both of can fit into any houses"

"Can I talk to you later?" I said in my mind. "It's hard to listen to you and at the hat at the same time." I explained. He didn't answer. I'll take that as a yes.

"Busy talking to someone eh." the hat whispered in my ears.

"You can really look deep in our minds, can't you?" I said.

"Yes I can. There is nothing you can hide from me as long as I'm on your head." he answered. "The braveness of a Gryffindor, loyalty and justness of a Hufflepuff, intelligence and wisdom of a Ravenclaw, and the cunning mind of a Slytherin are all equally present to you. The only problem now is where to put you."

"You could put me in Slytherin." I told him in a low voice that only the two of could hear.

"Slytherin?" he whispered back "I thought you were going to ask for Gryffindor. But then again both houses may not be good for you." Not good for me? But why is it? "Well then better be RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted and the long table of Ravenclaw clapped their hands. I know I said before that any house would be alright but I want to know the reason why he said that neither Slytherin nor Gryffindor would be good for me.

I went to my house and sat beside a girl of my age with a curly black hair which she tied into a ponytail. She has full bangs that fall just above her eyes and hid her eyebrows. She has a fair complexion, a slender body and a beautiful pair of blue eyes. "Hi I'm Karilyn." she greeted with a smile "Karilyn van Alphen. Alana right?" She has an Irish accent.

"Alana Ceyranese Moon Martel" I introduced myself to her. "Just call me Cey"

"Nice to meet you then Cey" she said extending a hand which I gladly took and say "Nice to meet you too." then she took her focus back on the sorting ceremony.

"Severus?" I called in my head.

"Yes?" He replied immediately.

"About the mind link so, so far the furthest it can reach is from Hogwarts to King's Cross?" I asked. I couldn't believe that it would be that far. I've read in a book that normally mind links are only short range but my can go as far as King's Cross from Hogwarts.

"So far yes" He replied. "How's your foot?"

"Better. It wasn't swelling or hurting anymore. Thanks for the potion." he didn't speak anymore. When I looked at him, the sorting ceremony is where his entire focus is. I didn't bother him anymore and I just watch the sorting ceremony.

Boot, Terry together with Brocklehurst, Mandy was place into our house. Hermoine and Neville were placed into Gryffindor just as I expected. Many names have been called and when it was Harry's turn the whole hall was filled with whispers, questions and amazements. "Hmm...Difficult. Very Difficult" the hat began to murmur. "Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting...So where shall I put you?" the hat is also having a hard time to place harry. Well in fact it's supposed that only the hat would only have trouble with Harry Potter. "Not Slytherin, eh" the hat asked. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, its all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that" I could see Harry murmuring something. Probably not Slytherin. "no? Well, if you're sure — better be GRYFFINDOR" The students in the Gryffindor house all stand up and applaud to Harry as he took his seat at the table of Gryffindor. It wasn't fair that the hat listen to Harry while to me it just ignored me. Also in the corner of my eye I saw Severus eyes followed Harry as he took his seat.

After the sorting ceremony, the feast had begun. "Aren't a bit too old for first year?" Karilyn asked me.

"We found out I am a witch just this year." I explained.

"But then you'll finish studying at Hogwarts at the age of twenty-three." she said as if it is really bad to finish my studies at that age.

"Not really. Professor Dumbledore offered a way for me to skip some levels. I'm going to take up an exam at the end of every school year in order to know if I can skip the next year so if I'll pass all of the exams I'll be out of Hogwarts three years earlier."

"Oh that's good for you. Is there a professor who is going to help you with your studies?"

"Yes, Professor Snape" I said. It's really weird calling him professor Snape. I'm much more comfortable with Severus.

"Professor Snape?" She exclaimed.

"Yes?" I said hesitantly.

"You've got such a bad luck. Professor Snape is the most hated professor here at Hogwarts. Even his own house is afraid of him. Plus he's grumpy, mean and he always have such a bad mood. No one had ever since him smile aside from his smirks. He likes giving detentions and taking huge amounts of points from the other house." She spoke so fast that she needed take a deep breath after she had spoken.

"He's fine during the summer break." But I do admit that I have never seen him smile aside from his smirks.

"What do you mean?" she asked eying me suspiciously.

"I've been here two weeks earlier than the others."

"The two weeks privilege of muggle-borns!" she exclaimed. "No one had ever taken that offer."

"Yeah Professor Dumbledore also said that to me."

"Well anyway good luck with Professor Snape." We talked about different things and she already became a good friend of mine. I've made also a lot of other friends within my house. There's Lyka, Erick, Cassandra, June, Jupiter and Jasper. There all good and friendly. They're not all the friends I've made but they're the ones I like the most. Ravenclaw students are all welcoming and nice to me.

After the feast Uncle Albus had reminded us about the forbidden forest and about the third floor corridor which is forbidden starting this year. After that the Hogwarts song was sang by everyone before going to our dormitories:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everyone was allowed to pick the tune of their own so everyone ended at different times. The Weasley twins were the last to finish the song because they sang it with a very slow funeral march but uncle Dumbledore doesn't seem to mind it because he even conducted the last few lines for them and he had clapped the loudest of all. I saw that Severus didn't even participate in singing the song.

Ravenclaw common room mostly blue with white but I don't really mind the color. The common room is full of shelves with books in it. Honestly looks more like a library than a living room. Oh and did I mention that this dormitory is the nearest one in the library? I think this house is full of nerds well except for me of course.

I have been given my own room which I like very much. I also have my own bathroom so I don't have to share with anyone. I'm glad that I have my own room because I don't want to be with the first years. I would feel so old with them. If I'll be with student with my same aged, I would be out of place because they have already known each other for five years. My room is smaller than my room back at home but this is more than enough though I wish my mattress is as fluffy as I have in Severus quarters but it wasn't. Maybe I could sneak in at his quarters at night. "No you wouldn't be able to do that." Severus said in my head.

"I really should remember to block my mind, aren't I?"

"Yes you should." then there's just silence.

"Uhm...Severus?"

"What?" he said but he doesn't sound annoyed or irritated like he usually was.

"Can I borrow your owl again to send letters to my family?" I asked. During the two weeks I've been with him it's his owl that sends my letter to my family. He had let me borrowed it.

"When?" he asked

"Tomorrow, if it will not be a bother."

"Don't you have the letters now? I have classes tomorrow."

"They're ready but students aren't allowed out of their beds at this time."

"Not with a teacher with them. Wait outside of your dormitory." he said then he blocked his mind.

I quickly get out of my room and out of the common room. Luckily I haven't changed my clothes yet so I don't have to mind what I am wearing, "Students aren't allowed of beds at this hour." The lady in the portrait said. Her portrait is the door to Ravenclaw common room.

"She's with me." I heard Severus said from behind me.

"Very well then. Make sure to walk her up to this point after whatever it is you two are going to do." The portrait said but Severus paid no heed to what she said. We walked in silence on our way to the owlery which is on the top of the west tower.

When we arrived at the owlery Severus immediately took his owl from where it was been sleeping. He fed it with some bird food he had bought. Severus is really handsome whatever he does. After he fed the owl he told me to give my letters to it and the owl gladly took it and clipped it between his beaks. The owl, after getting my letters, flies elegantly through the sky until he was out of our sight. We're left there standing and just looking at the landscape outside Hogwarts. "I really like you Severus." I suddenly blurted out. It was actually just meant to stay in mind but I just suddenly said it out loud.

"What are blabbering about?" he snapped at me. His mood suddenly become foul and I don't like it.

"Well it's the truth." I told him straight in the eyes.

"You don't know what you're talking about." he hissed then turn his back at me at started making his way out.

"I know what I'm talking about and there's nothing wrong about it." I declared making him stop from walking out.

"Nothing's wrong about?" he hissed with a venom in his tone, "It's very wrong. I'm your teacher and you're my student that's one the reason that makes it wrong,"

"I don't care" I said. My brat side is coming out.

"Well I do care." he said and walked out.

"I always get what I want Severus" I shouted at him and I know he heard me "I always do."


	9. Difference and The First DADA Class

Chapter 9: Difference and The First DADA Class

Severus left me at the Owlery last night and that caused me some troubles with the portrait. Good thing she didn't reported me. I don't want to cause any trouble to my house on the first day but I did receive a lot of talking from the portrait. Good thing I didn't see Professor Quirrell. If he's intelligent enough he probably know that I know what he's planning and he'll probably try to kill me. I really need to watch my back aren't I?

The whole Ravenclaw gathered in the common room early in the morning to get their schedule for the entire year. Filius was giving away each student's schedule. "Cey" Karilyn called.

"Hey Good morning" I greeted her.

"This is my sister" she said pertaining to a blonde curly haired girl beside her "Clarisse van Alphen"

"Nice to meet you" I said to the eleven-year old girl in front of me as extend my right hand to her for a hand shake.

"You too" she replied. She has the same eyes as her sister's but that the only distinct features for both of them the rest are almost complete opposite.

We walked together to the Great Hall to have our breakfast. No Pancakes for me for this morning. "Cey, do have plans after your Transfiguration?" she asked as she pick some bacons.

I looked at my schedule for the first time. "I have herbology after that."

"What?" she exclaimed and I saw Clarisse re-read her schedule.

"We don't have Herbology after transfiguration" Clarisse said "We have free time."

"Let me look at that" Karilyn grabbed my schedule.

"Monday morning subjects are Charms and History of magic" Karilyn began to read "afternoon subjects are Transfiguration and Herbolgy. All of it is with Gryffindor. Tuesday morning subjects are potions with Charms still with Gryffindor. Afternoon subjects are Defense Against the Dark Arts and Astronomy with Ravenclaw." She continued to read my schedule to us.

Schedule:

Monday:

Morning: Charms and History of Magic

Afternoon: Transfiguration and Herbology

All with Gryffindor (Herbology is also with Hufflepuff)

Tuesday:

Morning: Potions and Charms with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw

Afternoon: Defense Against the Dark Arts (the rest of the afternoon is free time) with Ravenclaw

Midnight: Astronomy with Hufflepuff

Wednesday:

Morning: Herbology and History of Magic with Slytherin and Ravenclaw

Afternoon: Transfiguration with Gryffindor

Thursday:

Morning: Charms with Slytherin

Afternoon: Herbology with Hufflefuff and Gryffindor

Friday:

Morning: Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw

Afternoon: Double Potion with Slytherin and Gryffindor

Note: For your 2nd year tutorials asked Professor Snape for schedules.

"You're more like a Gryffindor than a Ravenclaw with this schedule" She shouted

"Ms. van Alphen" there he is behind me. Severus Snape. "it will do you well and the rest of us if you will keep your voice low." I didn't look at him. I don't want to. I might just be the brat I am and that can't happen in front of everyone. But honestly he rarely goes in the Great Hall during summer so what is he doing here?

"Sorry Professor" she said with her head down and her voice low.

"What were you fretting about?" he asked.

"Cey's schedule." she said looking up at him. "There must be some mistake with it. It says..." she never finished her sentence since Severus grabbed my schedule sheet from her and read it silently. He didn't speak for a long time so I decided to look at him to see what's happening. He's just looking at it intently. I don't know if others saw it but I could see anger in his eyes as he read my schedule. Suddenly he crumpled it and went out of the Great Hall with my schedule. "What did just happen?" Karilyn asked as soon as Severus was out of sight. Confusion is all over her face. In fact it is on the face of all the students who saw everything.

"I have no idea." I said and just concentrated with my breakfast and ate it silently. What's wrong with him? What's wrong with my schedule? And more importantly, was he wearing the perfume I gave him? I smile at the thought. If is really wearing the perfume then that means he liked it.

"Severus?" I called in my mind as I chew my breakfast. He didn't answer. He probably blocked me out or he is ignoring me. I wonder if I'll be able to catch him off guard.

As soon as finished my breakfast I immediately got up. "I'll see you at lunch." I told Karilyn.

"It isn't time for your Charms yet" she said.

"I need to confirm my schedules with Professor Snape." I told her.

"Fine. See you at lunch then." She said then I went on my way to Severus office.

I knocked in front of his office but he didn't answer. I tried to turn the door knob but it's locked. There are only a few places where Severus might be: first his quarters, his office, his classroom, and uncle Albus' office. I went to his classroom first but he wasn't also in there. Then I went to his room only to find it was locked and like his office it seems that he wasn't in there. The last place is uncle Albus' office but I don't have time to go there if I don't want to be late for my charms.

"Severus?" I called again as I made my into my Charms class but again he didn't answer. I tried calling him over and over again but still he didn't answer. I only stopped calling him when class started. I focused hard in my studies but I got bored at the middle of each subject because I already know them. During lunch I met up with Karilyn and she introduced with some of her friends that I didn't get to know last night. The one that stand out the most is Timothy Quenzy. Timothy is kind and a good looking guy. He was the first one I noticed when Karilyn introduced me to the whole group. He's a Hufflepuff by the way. He has a brown untamed hair and a chestnut colored eye, He is a very lively person and he's the complete opposite of Severus. We actually became close immediately and he told me he already liked me the first time he saw me, Karilyn even said that Timothy begged her to introduce him to me.

I can see that almost everyone was staring at me while I was sitting with the group and that's when I realized that the group I am with consists of very popular people. The group consists of prefects, head boys and girls, the most intelligent ones, the most charming ones, and the best looking ones. The Weasley twins are also in the group. Even Percy is included. Timothy is popular not just because he's good looking but also because he's smart, lively, energetic and fun to be with. Those traits are the traits that Severus severely lacks. Why am I comparing them? It is because that even though I told him that there's nothing wrong in me liking him, deep inside me I know that it is very wrong. I'm a student and he's my teacher. Aside from there's a huge gap between our ages. Don't really mind the age gap but in other people's eyes they won't like it and I don't want them to think badly of Severus if ever he would like me too. And if he did like me back and had a relationship it would be difficult to hide it from everyone's prying eyes. If the school or the ministry would found out about it, they will for surely take an action against it. I would be expelled and my wands would be snapped into halves but the worst that could happen to me. After that I could return into my muggle life and I could pretend that I was never a witch but consequences will be much different for Severus. He isn't use to muggle life. He would lose his job and the worst is he could be send to Azkaban and I don't want that to happen to him. In conclusion while trying to get Severus to like me; I would also try not to. I'm very messed up aren't I?

There are other differences between Timothy and Severus. Timothy is born from a rich pure-blooded wizarding family. He doesn't know how to cook and do chores. He wouldn't survive alone. He has to be taken care of and not to take care of others. He doesn't even know first aid. He has lived a very sheltered life which is very unlike Severus. Severus can take care of himself and the others as well. He can cook and do chores, and he can survive alone. In fact he lives alone for some years now, I'm a type of girl who wants to be taken care of not to take care of others. I'm a brat and I want others to do things for me when I want it but I could also take care of myself when I need to, I know how to cook and do other things when required to do it or if I want to. I know Timothy pretty well now, aren't I? It was because he told me everything for the sake of getting to know it each other.

As for my classes I was with the Gryffindors with all my classes today and I have gotten close with Harry and Ron. They aren't close with Hermoine yet and she didn't talk to me. I guess she's still thinking about the frog incident at the train. She wouldn't even look at me. Harry and Ron are quite funny, especially Ron during the Transfiguration class. He couldn't get it right.

After all my class I went to Severus classroom in hopes that he would be there but he wasn't. He isn't in his office or in his quarters too. Where the heck is that man? I want to know my schedule. He wouldn't even answer me in the mind link. When I couldn't find him I went to the Great Hall for dinner. I sat with Karilyn and other Ravenclaw members of the group. I don't know if it was good or not but as of today I'm already part of their group. Severus wasn't there too. I wonder where he could be. I already looked everywhere and asked quite a number of people and he is nowhere to be found. Then suddenly uncle Albus gather our attention. "Professor Snape had asked as me to announce that there would be no Potion classes tomorrow. That is all." After that he sat again on his seat and everyone whispered to one another.

"Is it rare for Professor Snape to cancel his classes?" I asked Karilyn.

"Yes. Very rare." She said "Actually he never did from my first year until now."

"I wonder what the reason is." I said. I wonder what's wrong with him. At first I couldn't find him anywhere and now he cancelled all his classes for tomorrow.

"Well that doesn't really matter." Jasmine said. She is Ravenclaw head girl "You have free time for the morning do you want to sit in our class tomorrow?"

"Yeah that would be great." Karilyn said. "And it's with Hufflepuff."

"That means..." Lyka said looking at me. I just gave them a look of questioning "Your prince charming would be there" she said then the three of them giggled. Timothy might be a prince charming but he's not my knight in shining armor and I like knights more than princes. Princes don't do anything while knights do everything and protects people.

"What subject?" I asked curiously since I thought it would be good to be advanced not because Timothy would be there. However they didn't take the way I do. They giggle and became more excited.

"It's DADA" Erick told me when he realized that the girls are too busy to tell me. He is the Ravenclaw Prefect by the way.

"Is Professor Quirrell the teacher?" I asked hoping that he wouldn't be, even though I know very well that there is only one DADA Professor.

"Yes of course. He's the only DADA Professor here" he said with the duh tone.

"I'll pass" I said loud enough for the girls to hear me and they had stopped whatever they were doing.

"What?" Lyka exclaimed.

"Why?" Jasmine said half exclaimed half calm.

"I have DADA on the afternoon tomorrow. I don't want to attend the same subject twice a day. That would be boring" I explained and it's seems that they understand. It was the only reason I could create. I don't have enough reason and I can't just tell them that I'm scared of the stuttering teacher. I could feel someone staring at me from a far distance and when I looked at the Hufflepuff table I saw Timothy staring straight at me. He is exactly in front of me. He's back is facing the Gryffindor while my back is facing Slytherin. He didn't even bother to look away when I caught him staring at me.

"Then what are you going to do tomorrow?" Karilyn asked.

"I'll probably sleep in or explore Hogwarts more." I said and after that they changed the subject but I could see from the corner of my eyes that Timothy is still staring and I don't like someone staring at me. I almost created a mind link between the two of us just to tell him not to but then the better half of my brain said that it might not be wise if others will know about my mind link. Uncle Albus didn't actually told me to keep it as a secret but there's nothing wrong being a little more cautious right?

The next day I decided to spend my time with Harry and his other friends seeing that no 6th years are vacant in that morning and I don't want to spend my time in the library reading school books that will worsen my boredom in every subject. After our free time we went to our next class and again I became bored in the middle of it. When lunch came I began to feel very nervous. I don't want to be in his class. He may look weak but if the books are really the future then he really is the villain and a very dangerous one. The more scary thought is that I think he thinks that I think I know he's real purpose in the third floor corridor that day. If I think he thinks that I think I know, he also probably thinks that I think that he's thinking of killing me. I think he'll be more cautious of his actions with the thought that I might tell someone his plans if he made a wrong move. But if my thoughts are correct then what gives him the thought that I haven't told anyone yet and why he doesn't try on killing me yet? Does he thinks that I'm planning something against him or does he thinks that I'm scared of to tell someone else? So much for the word '_think'_ Cey. Stop saying that word.

Driving away my thoughts from thinking about the DADA professor, I focused on my food and filled my thoughts on where the hell Severus could be. I don't want to fail my exams and I really need his guidance for the second year subjects so that I can skip that year. I don't want to stay at Hogwarts for 7 years. Not that I don't want here in Hogwarts. It's quite the opposite actually. I love it here in Hogwarts but if I am to stay to here for 7 years I'll be going out of here by the age of 23 and the rest of them are just 17. I don't like that idea.

"Cey." Timothy called relieving me from my thoughts "Did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry my mind was elsewhere" I said with even looking sorry. "What were you saying?"

"Asking." He corrected. "I was asking you if you are allowed to come with us during Hogsmeade weekend and if you can come with me." Can? Shouldn't it be want? I don't like his tones anymore. Maybe I shouldn't let me feel so close to me.

"I don't know I haven't asked any professor about that but as far as I can remember there was no form given to me that needed that my parents to sign."

"Well just to be sure asked the teachers so you can come with me." I don't like his tone. It's a commanding tone and I don't take orders from anyone. Besides I only know him for just two days and he acts like he has some control over me.

"Maybe I will when I already found it interesting going to Hogsmeade with you." I said and tension has hanged in the air. I admit that I do find him interesting but still it doesn't mean that he can have some control over me. I saw his jaw dropped and everyone fell in silence. I don't know if this is good for me but I won't let someone have control over me and I guess he hadn't received rejection until now. "You know you actually got my interest until earlier. I won't have you thinking you got some control over me." I said straight to his face and I think he wasn't expecting that. I heard the others whistle at what I said and the Weasley twin actually offered a high five to me. Maybe that is what Timothy always does; control everyone he thinks he can control.

He was about to say something but the Harry beat him to it. "Cey we're going to DADA class" he said with a nervous tone and Timothy looks livid with anger at me and at Potter I guess. During my time that was spent with the group I had quickly found out that he doesn't want being interrupted neither someone beating him to speak first. "And we were thinking if you would want to go there with us." Harry continued.

"Yeah sure." I said and picked up my things without letting Timothy say anything.

"Take one more step Cey and you're out of the group." He said when I'm just a couple of step away from him.

"Wow Timothy." I began sarcastically "you just know me for two days and you think you can order me? Well sorry to burst your bubble but no one can ever gave a command against me will. I didn't have it from Professor Snape and I won't have it from you." I included Severus because I know that for them that he is the scariest person in Hogwarts and everyone follows his orders. I didn't just use his status it is actually a fact. During my two weeks stay at his quarters, I didn't follow most of his orders and that's one of the reasons why he is always frustrated with me. "And as far as can remember the group doesn't have a dictator but if ever what remember is wrong and you are the dictator then I'll be more than glad to be out of your group." Then I walked out with Harry and Ron following out of the Great Hall. I could see that everyone is looking at me and most of the girls are looking at me with anger in their eyes for what I did with Timothy but I could care less. I was a bitch at my previous school and I can be here if they would be to me.

"And we're coming with her." I heard the Weasley twins announced and I heard their footstep behind us.

"Cey!" Karilyn called making me stop and look at her. I don't actually want to lose her because she's the first friend I had in this school but if he'll choose to side with him then I wouldn't have any choice. I look at her carefully trying to read her face. "I'm coming with you." She smiled at me and I beamed with delight. That scared me because she really became important to me. She walked to us and everyone in the group except for Timothy did the same as she did. Though Percy didn't say anything he did stood up from his seat and joined us. I could see that Timothy is furious and instead of me walking out of the Great Hall it was him who completely went out of the hall.

"I am thankful that every one of you chose me instead him but I'm still curious on as to why me." I said as we walked to Professor Quirrell's classroom. They're class is near our room.

"It's because we like you better than him." George said. Excluding Karilyn, the twins are the closest to me in the group. Yesterday during my break between my afternoon classes they had made me join to put a prank on Filuis. It was actually for Severus but since he was nowhere to be found Filuis received the prank. At first I didn't actually agreed but as we made the plan I actually had a lot fun. The twins had invented silent fireworks that they fired aiming at Filuis hair. When the fireworks dropped at his head it started popping above him and he jumped at the surprise. It did not only startle him but also dyed his hair a bright color of pink which he didn't realise. He thought that nothing actually happened aside from the little noise. After the fireworks had gone he immediately went to his class and started their lesson.

Karilyn of course is the closest to me. She's very different to Erika but there is something about her that I started like her like like Erika. She's kind and fun to be with and the instantly knew that she will be my best friend here at Hogwarts. It's pity that we only have two years left together since next school year will be her last.

"And besides" Jasmine began "we're already tired of him. He thinks he's a prince and keeps ordering people. He kept using his blood status to get anything he wants and he actually fits more in Slytherin than Hufflepuff."

"It's just he's our friend so we tolerate him but he's already going overboard and what he did ticked as off" Lyka said.

"Well then see you later" Fred said when we reach the DADA classroom.

"See you later" I said then they said their goodbyes to us and they're off to their own class.

To my relief Professor Quirrell wasn't in the classroom yet when we arrive and the back seats aren't taken yet, It's seems that DADA is a very popular subject since the students take up most of the first and second rows. "You're planning to seat there." Ron inquired when I placed my things on a table on the back row.

"You can go in the front if you want to" I told him with all honesty and hoping that he'll dropped the subject.

"Well if you're okay with that." He said "We want this subject so if you don't mind we'll be in the front."

"I don't mind" I said with a smile and they both found a seat in front of the room. Just after a few minutes Professor Quirrell went out of his office. He looked at us one by one with fear in his eyes. When his eyes reach me the fear in his eyes had gone and the will to murder someone can be seen in his dark eyes. He looked at me like that long enough to scare me but short enough for the others not to notice. The class went on like that. Every time his would fall upon him he will lingered it on me for a moment with looks that he's ready to kill.


	10. Hoarding and the Cruciatus Curse

Chapter 10: Hoarding and the Cruciatus Curse

Days passed but not a week and I already started to have fun with my friends. Timothy created a new group with the Syltherins and some slut looking girls from Hufflepuff. As expected this new group's aim is to make our group miserable. They played pranks on us but we never really mind them since the twins had played the funniest, nastiest and the most incredible pranks on them. At the end of that prank they all ended up with different colors of hair that the twins says it will last for a week even though how much they try jinx it. Also during the days that passed, a certain grumpy, impossible and mean person had managed to frustrate me to no end. Apparently the git had decided to avoid and ignore me. His classes had resumed but everytime I went to his classroom after my class he isn't there. Other students said that they were sure that he was in the classroom or his office but everytime I arrive there he is nowhere to be found. When does he plan on talking to me? For surely he cannot avoid me that long, can he? I'm also sure that this isn't about what happened in Owlery because the next morning after that he showed up. I think it is more about my schedule but why does he need to hide from me?

Wednesday morning I had received letters from my mother and Erika carried by Severus' owl. My mom's letters says that she was delighted that I wrote to them immediately and that I forgave them. She also send me a huge package that I seems to impossible to be carried by one owl. I'm glad Severus' owl had managed to carry it. Mom also said that she is worried about the owl and had asked me to make sure that it is okay. I did check on it that day after classes and I was very glad to know that it was alright. Speaking of Severus owl I don't know its name or gender so think I should ask him but how could I ask someone I cannot see. Going back to the package my mom being a hoarder had bought a lot of clothes that she thought that I would like and I did like them. My mom knows my taste in clothes. She had bought me at least 20 tops, 15 jeans and at least 10 dresses. She probably bought them on sale because that is her hobby, to buy lots of clothes during sales. Of course the clothes didn't fit my already overly packed two trunks so I had to jinx them just to fit everything. Included in the package is my allowance. Again they had sent me a huge amount of many that I may not be able to spend just for a moth. They had sent me a thousand US dollars and since I cannot use it here I would need to send to Gringotts and exchange them for wizard money. Before going in England my mom had research about how much is an average student's allowance per day and she had found out it that 10 pounds is fairly enough. Since my dad never liked just enough or fairly enough he had double it and gave me 20 pounds a day including weekends. He said the rest of the money they send are for my others needs or I can put them into a bank as savings if I wanted to.

Erika's letter didn't say much but she did asked about my love life and if I already found new friends. She didn't also forget to ask about Severus. I guess it was a wrong idea that I told something about him when she and I talked over the phone. Since I don't want to use Severus owl without his permission, I borrowed Hedwig, Harry's owl, to send the money to Gringotts to exchange it for wizarding money. Harry let me borrowed her saying that Hedwig needed it since she don't usually send letters and Harry wants her to fly as it is what she always want. The next morning which is Thursday, I finally gave up on looking for Severus. He'll have to talk to me eventually. That morning Gringotts had sent me the money too. I receive 123 galleons, 15 sickles and 16 knuts.

I decided to use the 23 galleons. 15 sickles, and 16 knut to but some sweets in the Diagon Alley of course still using Harry's Owl. Each one of the group had suggested one or more sweets for me to buy. Harry and Ron had also suggested some but I think Ron suggestions are his favorites. I had made sure that each of their suggestion would be on the list to buy and each would have a quantity enough for the whole group, I had also made sure that the whole money would be spent and no change would come back to me. With the money that I had sent I'm technically hoarding sweets which I rarely do. I only do such thing if I'm really really frustrated and I am frustrated to a certain git whom I hadn't seen yet since Monday.

"Cey, is it really in your blood to buy a lot of things you wouldn't be able to use that much?" Karilyn asked as we give Hedwig the letter Thursday during break with Harry and Ron.

"I guess" I said nonchalantly to her.

"It's obviously actually. You already have a problem on how you are going to use all of the clothes your mother sent you and now you're giving yourself a problem on how you are going to eat those sweets."

"The sweets are for everyone who wants it not just for me. I bet I can promise I would be able to eat lot of it."

"With that you can actually give almost everybody in Hogwarts a sweet." Ron said.

"Don't exagerate to much Ron" I said to him as Harry release Hedwig and she flew away. with the letter in her beak. "It would not be even enough just for Ravenclaw." Well I don't really know how many pieces of each sweet I bought will arrive to us but for surely it wouldn't be that much.

"And the clothes?" Karilyn said "What are you going to do with the clothes?"

"Wear them of course. I rarely repeat a pair of clothes within a month. For example the pair I was wearing yesterday after classes, I'm pretty sure that I'll repeat exact same outfit after at least a month." Their jaws dropped at what I said. Cleary they haven't met someone just like me.

"How big exactly is your closet back home?" She asked.

"You've seen my room already right?" I asked her to make sure. My room would be the basis of the size of my closet.

"That's how big your closet is?" she said in disbelief.

"No. Half bigger than that." I said with a smile on my as if it was an ordinary thing for a girl to have a big closet as that.

"How big is your room here at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Half of an ordinary dorm."

"Your closet is as big as a dorm here in Hogwarts!" Karilyn exclaimed.

"Why does it seem that I don't want to ask you how rich your family is?" Ron said.

"Well don't ask and besides I wouldn't tell you." After that we left the Owlery and the three of them went to their classes. As for me I don't have a class until after lunch. I decided to stay at the courtyard sitting on a bench while reading a random book intently.

"Well if it isn't the Mudblood" I heard someone said in front of me. It was Marcus flint and his gang. "What are you doing here _mudblood_?" he said stressing on the mudblood.

"Reading as you can see, idiot." I said taking my focus back to my book.

"Take that back" he said pointing his wand at me. "Nobody dares to call me idiot."

I closed my book and looked at him straight in the eye. I know that people like him doesn't want muggle-borns to look at them straight in the eye. They regard us as inferior to them "Unless you're blind I'll take back what I said. But seeing on how you point your wand at me that wouldn't be the case." I had made sure that they wouldn't see my left hand reach for my wand. Most knows that I'm a right handed and I made sure that my right hand is holding my book. I learned last Tuesday that I can use my left hand to cast the spells. I bet a little disarming charm will do the trick.

"You little bitch" he shouted. "Petri..." "Expelliarmus" I shouted when he tried to hex me. I only aimed for the wand but he flew away from with the force while his wand flies towards me. Suddenly a couple of wands are pointed at me. Coward bastards they are.

When Marcus Flint recovered he immediately went back to where we are. Suddenly I smelled his perfume nearby and I smile to myself. "I hope your wand is unbending Flint" then I gave them my biggest smile "it's old and ugly I don't want it." Then I handed him his wand.

"You can still talk like that when several wands are pointed to you?" He said. "Let's see if you can still talk after we're done with you. And for your information this spot is ours."

"I don't remember parts of Hogwarts can be owned by students aside from their bed space or are you just claiming it without the knowledge of the real owner?" He is now definitely furious at me. He pointed his wand at me and all of them are ready to cast their spells at me.

"What is going here?" I heard him say from behind me and I saw fear suddenly filled the eyes of the bullies in front of me. "Bullying a new student are we Mr. Flint?" they didn't spoke and I believed that they're stunned because they haven't pointed their wands away from me. "Ten points from Slytherin for your actions." Their eyes suddenly widen in shock. I heard he rarely takes points from Slytherin. "And that's from each of you." he added. Their group consists of seven and that would be a total of seventy points away from Slytherin. Still they didn't say a word for fear of more house points to fly away I guessed. "Now put those wands away and get out of here before I give you detentions." They all hurried off away from us running back inside the castle.

"Finally giving me the grace of your presence eh, Severus?" I said a rhetorical question as I look up so that I could see him from behind me. He didn't say anything.

"I believe this schedule sheet is yours, _Miss Martel._" He said handing me a sheet of paper which I didn't take.

"I don't remember that is mine." He raised an eyebrow at me. "What I remember is that you crumpled my schedule sheet. Seeing that that paper isn't crumpled or doesn't have marks of crumples on it then that mean it is mine."

"Just take it." He snapped at me.

"Okay fine. I was just teasing you. No need to snap at me." I said while taking the paper from him.

"I've already included your lesson schedules at that too and I expect you to be there starting this day." Then he strode of away probably to go back where he came from.

At lunch I sat with my house. It seems that words fly around Hogwarts so fast. Many of them already knew what happened at the courtyard. "Is it really true Professor Snape took _seventy_ points from his own house?" Jasmine asked me emphasizing the quantity of points.

"Yes he did." I said. I could see that he is not at the Great Hall again.

"And he had threatened Marcus Flint and his gang detention?" Lyka asked.

"Yes he did" I answered again with the same line.

"He saved you from the bullies?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes he did." again with the same line.

"What is he doing there?" Karilyn asked. "Isn't suppose to have class with the Ravenclaw third years?"

"I don't know what he was doing there but I was lucky to have him there." I confessed. "If he wasn't there I wouldn't know what to do against seven wizards pointing their wands against me. Sure I know of the shield charm but I don't know if it would be enough against seven."

"You know of the shield charm?" Jasmine said curiously and I nodded as an answer "But that charm isn't thought at first class. Where did you learn it?"

"I read about it during my two weeks stay here before the start of the semester." I explained.

"What happened after Flint and his friends left?" Lyka asked.

"Professor Snape gave me my schedule sheet back and my 2nd year lessons are already there too."

"Let me see it" Karilyn said then I handed it to her. She read it and I think she's furious at it.

"First your schedules are most with Gryffindor and there's not a day without them with you. Now he's hoarding almost all the free time you have." Karilyn said anger with her voice. My schedule with Severus Snape is every after dinner every week days and all my free time in the afternoon is also taken up by him.

"Is hoarding the word of the day today?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Well it's your fault for hoarding so much sweet and your mother hoarded a lot of clothes juat for you and send them here at Hogwarts." she said.

"Actually they're all on sale. My mom never bought that many with its original prices. Besides we always empty our closet every Christmas keeping only our favorites and the rest are given to charity" I explained. "And the sweets are not just for me."

"Wow Cey should I make a halo for you." Karilyn said sarcastically. "Now going back to the real subject" honestly why does all of my best friends aren't easy to take them off the real subject. "Why is he hoarding your time?"

"You've got to ask him that not me because I have no idea why."

"Surely this wouldn't start this week right?" she said and I give her the ask-yourself-look. "This will start right away." she stated not asked. "This is so unfair. How are you going to enjoy your time year at Hogwarts with a schedule like that?"

"Well can you approach him and asked him to change her schedule?" Jasmine asked Karilyn.

"If I did that I'll see myself with days or even weeks of detention." She said.

"Well we can do anything about that then." Lyka said sadly. Then the three of them sighed.

"You guys are free Wednesday afternoon, right?"

"Yes" Lyka said.

"Will you guys stop sulking like that if I could make myself free during Wednesday?"

"If you can" Jasmine.

"Trust me I can. Besides my weekends are all free" I do want to spend more time with him so that I could make him like but I need to spend time with my friends too and he's going in my way with that.

After Herbology is my first lesson with Severus. I quickly went to the dungeons and to his classroom. I didn't bother to knock on his door and just help myself in. "Don't you know how to knock Ms. Martel?" he is seating on his desk grading parchments which is probably assignments of the students. He didn't even bother to look up at me.

"Maybe I'll learn when you learn to call me Cey not Ms. Martel or Ceyranese." Still he didn't look up at me and just continue grading.

"What subject do you want to tackle first?" he asked still without looking at me.

"First thing first _Severus_" I said emphasizing the name Severus to let him know that I refuse to be formal with him. With that he looked at me intently.

"Ms. Martel you will call me Profe..." he started but I didn't let him finish.

"I refuse to be formal with you when it's just the two of us and I know you already know why." he frowned and I continued, "But you don't have to worry about me calling you just Severus when other students are present." I said giving him a stern look. That should tell him that I won't back down with it until he agrees.

"Fine but I still refuse to call you Cey." he said. He's really stubborn but I'm more stubborn than him.

"Fine but you're not allowed to call me Ms. Martel anywhere."

"Fine. Now what do you need?" he said rather irritated.

"Make my Wednesday free." I said with a commanding tone that I always to anyone I'm frustrated to. "I need time with my friends."

"Do it your own way then. Now what subject?" He said snapped.

"Defense Against the Darks Art." then he waved his wand and a book come to floating and dropped at a desk near me. It turned to a certain page and he said "Read it and make an essay about it." I sat on the desk and did what he ordered. They're several topics that I needed to tackle on the essay and it take up much time. I'm not a creative person so revising words that I have already read and memorized is hard do to. I was reading about offensive and defensive spells when I suddenly remember the day I first met Professor Quirrell. He cast an offensive spell on me.

I look up at Severus to ask him about the spell that Professor Quirrell used. "Severus?" he didn't look but snorted. I took that as my cue to speak. "Uncle Albus said that the Harry Potter books are the future only some of its contents are altered so that muggles wouldn't recognize wizard and witches when they go to the muggle world. Are the spells in there are real or not?"

"I don't know I haven't read the books and I you know I can't read it. What spell are you talking about?" he is still busy grading the papers.

"The cruciatus curse." he looked up at me finally interested in what I am saying. "Is it really the crucio spell and is it really one of the unforgivable curses?"

I saw him closed his left fist and and his knuckles immediately turn white because of the force "That was the spell he cast onto you isn't it?" he said his voice full of anger. I didn't answer. Currently the Severus in front of me rather scary "Isn't it?" he shouted when I didn't answer. Wrong topic isn't it. I look down and stared on the book. "Ceyranese answer me!" his voice his full of command willing me to answer him. I couldn't find my voice out fear so I just nodded without looking at him. My hands are greatly shaking and it began harder to breathe.

Still not looking at him I heard him move rapidly and violently from his seat. Suddenly he gripped my right wrist and dragged me out. His strides are very fast and long that I could barely keep up. His gripped on me wrist is hard and my hand is becoming paler and paler because of the lack of blood in it. I began to tear up because of the pain and his gripped is becoming harder and harder as we near to the Great Hall. "Severus" I called but it seems he didn't hear me. "Severus, stop." I said but it looks like he became deaf out of anger. "Severus you're hurting me." I shouted and he stopped. He turned to me gradually releasing the pressure on my wrist but he did not let go of it. I just look down while trying not to cry and I try to wipe the tears out but they just keep on pouring down. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. No one had ever seen me crying not even my parents. I always look so messed up and so wreck when I cry and I just couldn't let him see me like that. However the git didn't let me just do what I want. He raised my chin up using his other hand and refused to let me look down again. He cupped my cheeks and wiped out my tears with his thumb still not releasing his hold on my wrist. In any other circumstances I know I that I would definitely blush on his action but my damn tears still won't stop pouring. It is because of the pain and the fear of his anger.

He released my cheeks only to get his wand from his robe and cast the _Scourgify_ charm on me and tears had wiped out of my face in an instant but that doesn't stop me from crying. I just really can't control my tears. "Go back to your dorm and rest" he said "I'll see you tomorrow." Still unable to speak, I just nodded as a reply. He then let go of hand and stride of to go to the Great Hall without another word.


	11. New Schedule and the Potion Master

Chapter 11: New Schedule and the Potion Master

I woke up the next days with my eyes swollen. The good things is that I don't share my room with anyone and so no one saw my devastated look and I can hide the fact that happened last night from my friends. My friends didn't suspect anything but Karilyn is being suspicious because of my absence last night during dinner. I had told them I was too tired and didn't bother to go to the Great Hall to have something to eat. Also, during breakfast the sweets arrive and a letter from Uncle Albus. The letter says that I need to go to uncle Albus' office after breakfast. I bet it is about what happened last night. Speaking of last night I wish that I will never ever see Severus like that. He's so scary, angry and ready to kill. About the package I didn't expect Hedwig will bring a huge box of sweets with another owl that carries the same size of box so all in all I have 2 huge boxes of sweets. As I said yesterday I would share them to everyone who wants sweet so the box goes around the houses except of course Slytherin. They had rejected it. Well I don't care if they don't want it.

After breakfast I immediately went to Uncle Albus' office. I'm glad that he chose to see me in the morning in this way my time with Professor Quirrell will shorten and I said to myself that I will grab any opportunity that will cause my time with Professor Quirrell shorten. I don't want to sit in his class and be look upon with such hate and will to kill.

When I reach the gargoyle which is the entrance to uncle Albus' office, I saw Severus waiting there. "Good morning Severus" I said smiling at him. "I suppose this is about last night isn't it?" he just nodded then said the password to the gargoyle. The gargoyle had started spinning up which revealed a spiral staircase. We both ascended the stairs being him in the front and me following him and of course there's an awkward silence between the two of us.

"Ceyranese, about last night…" Severus started when we reached the door.

"Don't worry about it." I told him without letting him say what he wanted. I think he was going to say sorry but it's not his fault. He was just worried. "It's not your fault." he didn't speak and proceeded in knocking on the door. Right after he knocked the door swung opened revealing the office of the headmaster. Pictures of the previous headmasters hung on the wall. Fawkes is on his usual place and shelves of books covered the wall.

"Severus, Cey" the headmaster said acknowledging our presence. "I believe I don't have to tell you why you are here right?" he asked and I nodded. "Why didn't you tell us about it?"

"It totally slipped out of my mind." I said with a low voice. "I guess the books and reality confused me at that time."

"Professor Quirrell had told us he merely used the Blasting course on you." Of course he'll lie. Who wants to tell someone he used an unforgivable curse. That would a one way ticket to Azkaban. "Do you have any idea why he lied?" Uncle Albus inquired and I didn't answer. He told me not tell them about the future and I just can't tell them that he was trying to get the stone. But maybe I can. They wouldn't act without sufficient evident right? Or maybe I can tell and asked them to leave as it is and do nothing since it may be a big impact in Harry's growth.

"Ceyranese?" Severus called.

"Will it affect what is supposed to happen?" uncle Albus asked.

"I don't know." I said truthfully. "I have no idea what will happen if I tell you."

"Then will you tell us if your life is currently in danger?" he asked.

Suddenly I remember my first DADA class. "Uncle Albus, is it normal for a wizard or witch to know what kind of spell was casted and who casted it just by simply touching the affected person or thing?"

"It is out of the question Ceyranese" Severus scolded while uncle Albus just look at me. I couldn't read his face and so I don't know what is running on his mind.

"Will you care to explain Cey?" Uncle Albus said.

"At my first DADA class we're just been ordered to read a certain topic in the book after that he discussed the topic. We didn't learn any spell that day. At the middle of the discussion, the candle chandelier, which was directly above me, suddenly fell. The rope holding it seems snapped. The good thing was, I was able to dodge it before it hit me." the two of them are just staring at me waiting for me to finish. Both of them are just looking at me intently but I think they already both know what I am telling them. "Professor Quirrell inspected the rope and told us all that the rope snapped because of old age but when I touched the roped just to look at it, I felt a spell was casted on it. It was the flipendo spell and it felt like that Professor Quirrell was the one who casted it. I was already practicing the flipendo spell so I was sure it was that spell that was casted on the rope. I know that it was Professor Quierrell because I already had a firsthand experience on his spells." No one spoke for a while and they just both looked at me. I know with that they already understood what Professor Quirrell is trying to do and what was his real motive in being in the forbidden third floor corridor.

"That is rare gift Cey." Uncle Albus said breaking the silence. "Not many can do that. In fact aside from you I only know one person who can do such thing."

"Professor Dumbledore, that isn't the point in this." Severus snapped. "The more important thing is that he tried to harm her. Surely she cannot stay within his reach or maybe we should confront him."

"No!" I exclaimed.

"You fear him." Severus seethed at me. "You clearly cannot stay within his reach."

"We cannot confront him." I answered but still politely and calmly as if I am planning a plan. "Harry and I would just be in more danger if he would be out of sight or if we confront him."

"Harry?" Severus inquired "In what way does he became involve with this?" oppsy wrong thing to say. I slipped out. I didn't answer in hopes that he would understand. "Answer me Ceyranese. Why is he involved in this?"Worried much?...Oh yeah Harry is the son of Lily and Lily was the person he loves. So I guess I don't stand a chance to Severus.

"Severus" Uncle Albus called him while placing a hand on his shoulder. "Cey knows what she's doing. If she sees it fit not to tell them that would probably for the best."

"But we should do something. Their lives are at stake here." He reasoned.

"Yes we should do something." He said. But what can we that will keep us out of danger? "Does he already do something to Mr. Potter, Cey?"

"No not yet and I doubt he would move like what he did to me. He will do a different approach to Harry. He's being careful to Harry." I answered "But I think he fears whatever it is that he thinks I know. He fears that I would tell someone. But if I were to tell someone everything will change and I don't think it would be for the best."

"Then there is no threat to Mr. Potter yet." Uncle Albus stated.

"But what are we going to do to Ceyranese? Clearly it would be suicidal if we let her be in that class again." Severus stated.

"We'll have to remove her from the class." Uncle Albus said. Remove me from the class? But what's going to happen with my DADA class? Who will teach me? "You will be willing to teach her, right Severus?" Of course Severus can teach. Why didn't I think about that? Severus is talented in that subjects he can teach well. In fact he might teach better than Professor Quirrell can.

Severus just nodded at him. "This will be your new schedule Cey." he handed me a sheet of paper. He already planned this isn't he?

Schedule:

Monday:

Morning: Charms and History of Magic

Afternoon: Transfiguration and Herbology

All with Gryffindor (Herbology is also with Hufflepuff)

Tuesday:

Morning: Potions and Charms with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw

Wednesday:

Morning: Herbology and History of Magic with Slytherin and Ravenclaw

Afternoon: Transfiguration with Gryffindor

Thursday:

Morning: Charms with Slytherin

Afternoon: Herbology with Hufflefuff and Gryffindor

Midnight : Astronomy with RavenClaw and Slytherin

Friday:

Afternoon: Double Potion with Slytherin and Gryffindor

"We can just simply tell him that your schedules are so conflicting and we had adjusted it." Uncle Albus said. "You may go now."

"Can I be the one to tell him?" I asked and they looked at me as if I have a death wish.

"Ceyranese we're keeping you away from him and now you want to go to him?" Severus sneered at me. "Why change the schedules then?"

"Well I think in that way he wouldn't suspect a thing." I pointed out.

"She has a point Severus." Uncle Albus said. "But I want you, Severus, to wait for her just outside the door. Just to be sure no harm can be done." Severus didn't speak.

"Thank you Uncle Albus." I said.

"And also" Uncle Albus said making us stop from walking away. "Cey I would like you not to tell anyone about your mark and your ability to create mind links." It was a good idea not to tell anyone then.

"Sure Uncle Albus" then we left the office. Our walk to the DADA class is silent. Not one of us spoke a word but it isn't as awkward as it was before we enter the office of the headmaster. He seems busy thinking about something and I just couldn't bring myself to disturb him.

I opened the door of the DADA classroom without even knocking. "Ah Miss M-martel." Professor Quirrell said as soon as he saw that it was on the door. "Y-you're late. Sit d-down and let's c-continue the discussion."

"Sorry Professor but I won't be in your class anymore." Everyone in the room looked as if I had gone mental.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" He asked looking at me intently.

"I've been to Professor Dumbledore's office and he thinks that it would be best if I will have a different schedule since my first schedule is a very complicated." I explained.

"Then w-who will t-t-teach you?" I asked as if he's concern.

"Professor Snape." the students gasped. They all see Severus as a mean and grumpy teacher and I think they thought I will be better in having a complicated schedule than having him as my teacher. However, they do not know him. Even I do know him that much but at least I know things that they didn't and I don't judge him for who he is.

"V-very well then. B-best not t-to keeping him w-waiting eh" He said and as soon as he finish his sentence I went of the room. Thankfully nothing happened aside from his murderous stare even though he stutter. Like what Uncle Albus told Severus, he waited for me outside the room. Then we went to the dungeons where he thought me DADA. He doesn't have a class until afternoon and that's the class I'm in. It's Double Potions with Gryffindor and Slytherin. We spend all morning with the DADA subject only. When lunch came he told me to go and that is what I did. I think he's going to have lunch in his quarters.

During lunch nothing much happened. Karilyn just asked me why I was removed from Professor Quirrell's class and she was satisfied with my answers. I am excited for my next class. This will be the first time I will saw Severus teach in front of a class and I want to know how he will handle the whole class. I also wonder on how he's going to teach a number of students at a same time. He has been a good teacher will teaching me alone and I want to know how he teach a class. Like my other subjects, Harry and Ron had walked to me just before lunch is over. Like our other subjects the three of walked together to the dungeons where the Potions is going to be. "Cey you know Hagrid right?" Harry asked as we walk to the dungeons.

"Yes why?" I asked him curiously.

"Hagrid invited me for tea this afternoon after class. Do you want to come? Ron and I are going." he said.

"Oh...Sorry I can't. I have classes with Professor Snape but do tell Hagrid I said hi."

"Yeah sure." He answered.

Like other teachers Severus started the class with a roll call. "Ay yes" he said when he had arrived at Harry's name "Harry Potter. Our new...celebrity" Severus' eyes are exceptionally colder right now or maybe that is how he is in every class. Or maybe he remembered Lily in Harry and at the same he remembered James Potter, the man he hated so much and with passion. After the roll call, which didn't include me but I think it is because he already knows me and saw me that I was there, he began his little speech. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." he began with his neutral and low voice but everyone could hear his word very clearly. I think he has a gift of making everyone fell in silence and listen to him intently. He keeps everyone's attention to himself without any effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic, I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death" he said pausing to look at everyone of us before continuing. "If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

There's only silence in the room. Some looked scared and some looked ready to prove themselves they are not dunderheads. Of course his words didn't affect me. I know he knows what I am capable of doing. He knows that I'm good at potion making. "Potter" he suddenly called Harry. Is he going to pick on him? On the first day of our potion class? "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Easy. I thought. It would be the Draught of Living Death. The question is easy for someone who loves to read and or had studied the books before getting in here but he didn't expect that Harry would be able to that, did he? If I remember correctly Harry's life is miserable with his relatives. Of course Harry would be excited to have his new life and read all his books but not actually remember all of them especially the contents of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. That's too many to take in all at once. In the corner of my eye I saw Hermoine's hand had raised her hand.

"I don't know, sir" Harry said politely and with respect.

"Tut, tut...fame clearly isn't everything." Severus said making the Slytherin have a joyous smile on their faces that I wanted so badly to wipe out of them. How come fame is included in the knowledge. He's being mean. The boy had lively thinking that all of this are nothing but imaginary and can only found in books. Harry grew up in a muggle life how could he expect him to know everything?

"Let's try again." He said ignoring Hermoine's hand. "Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Again Hermoine raised her hand and again Potter seems to have no idea what the potions master is talking about. Slytherins are shaking with laughter as they know that Potter couldn't answer. The answer is the bezoar could be found in the stomach of a goat.

"I don't know, sir" Harry said once again that cause the Slytherin to hold their laughter more.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" You are going too far Severus. I told him in the mind not caring if he could hear me or not. However, briefly took his eyes of Harry and glared at my directions. "Stay out of this Ceyranese" he said without moving his lips then focused on Harry again and again he has ignored Hermoine. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Hermoine stood up still raising her hands which almost reach the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," Harry said quietly but looking intently at the teacher in front of him. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" a few people laughed at that and most of them are from Gryffindors. _You nailed it, Potter_. I screamed in my head which cause Severus to glare at my direction again. _It's your fault for picking on him on the first day of our potion class_. I told him in through the mind link.

"Again Ceyranese stay out of this." he said replied through the mind link. "Sit down" he snapped at Hermoine. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name aconite." then he turned his backed at Harry. "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down." he sneered at everyone and there was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, he said "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for you cheek, Potter."

"It was your fault why he answered you like that." I said aloud and suddenly the room fell in silence. I could everyone's on me.

He looked back at me and glared at my direction. "And how come it is my fault, Miss Martel?"

"You're picking on him." I told him staring straight into his black eyes. "Not everyone can remember the contents of a book at first read. I bet even Hermione had read the book a couple of times."

"Miss Martel I will do as I please when I want it." He sneered at me as if he's angry but he didn't scare me.

"Are you trying to scare me Professor?" I asked in a mock tone. "Because if want to scare me you shouldn't fake your anger. After last night, your anger today seems nothing but a disguise." Whispers began and even the Slytherins can't understand what is happening.

"One more word Miss Martel and you'll see yourself in a month of detentions." A month of detentions? You're really going too far. He didn't let me speak anymore and had quickly started the class. He has made us to make a simple cure for boils in pairs. I, being the odd one out, I didn't have a pair and I had worked alone. After the class, my lesson with Severus quickly started. I didn't talk to him. I'm furious at him.

"What subject today Ceyranese?" he asked. I didn't answer and I just look at him. "Arithmancy then." He said deciding the subject himself.

He quickly taught me things that are essentially needed in Arithmancy. "I hate you." I suddenly blurted out and he had stopped discussing.

"Really?" he said with a skeptical tone. "I was under the impression that you like me" he said then smirk had quickly formed on his thin lips.

"Yes and I still do" I stated looking straight into his black eyes and his smirk had left as quickly as it formed on his lips. He looked at me with a questioning look. "You cannot hate someone you don't like. You can only hate someone if you like them." It was now his turn not to speak to and just stare. "Why do have to pick on him?" I asked and he frowned.

"That is none of concern" he snapped closing the book he is holding violently. "You're dismissed." I quickly went out of the room without a word.

Weeks had passed and I gotten to know Severus more. My lessons with him became easier and what had happened during the day of my first potions class had been completely forgotten. I have become closer to him but then I haven't managed to make him smile yet. He continues to pick on Harry and now he's also picking on Neville. He's such a vile man yet he's also not. He keeps a close look on Harry and he is always alert in case something happens to him. He's a good teacher and I learn fast in his guidance. He had also allowed me to help him to fill up Aunt Poppy's store and my potion making had greatly improved. He also became kinder to me and he doesn't snap, sneered, hissed and etc. that much to me anymore.

At the last week of September the Quidditch try out for my house had began. Erick and Lyka are part of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Erick is a beater while Lyka is a chaser. I had also gotten permission from Filius to join the try out. Many had try out and many of them are talented. Luckily I had managed to get into the team. I'll be a chaser too like Lyka. Practice of Quidditch will start next week every Friday. So I guess my time with Severus will be shortened.

Harry Potter had also become the Gryffindor seeker after he had managed to catch the Remember Ball of Neville which was in the stupid hands of Malfoy. I found out that the Weasley twins are also part of their house team as beaters.

Of course in the past weeks Slytherins stills calls me Mudblood and they stills irritate me to no end. Timothy and his new gang did the same.

On the last day of September I had told Severus that I made it to the Quidditch team of my house and he was furious beyond words because of that. He immediately dismissed me and I think he went to see Uncle Albus that day. I never got to know why he was furious. Is there something wrong in me joining the Quidditch team? The next day I had thought that Uncle Albus or Filius would ask me to draw out of the team but that never happened.


	12. The Forbidden Forest and Centaurs

Chapter 12 : The Forbidden Forest and Centaurs

So my first month in Hogwarts passed by without any problems. No points were taken from me but I did get some detentions. Others student envy me since it seems that I got on Severus' good side. He never took a point from me nor gave me a detention even though I irritate him and talked back to him in front of his class. Maybe I did manage to get onto his good side. But he did banned me from flying for three months.

My first month in Hogwarts is exciting but I started to get bored when October began. I already explored every place available within the castle grounds. I have found a lot of hidden rooms and passages. The Weasley twins had also showed me a lot of those hidden passages and rooms. They know quite a lot of places here in Hogwarts. They even showed me a passage that will bring me to Hogsmeade without being seen but I don't really need that since I'm allowed to go to Hogsmeade on Hogsmeade weekends. I had sent a form to my parents that needed to be signed so that I can go to Hogsmeade. They had immediately sent it back to me signed and had also sent me extra money that I can use when I visit Hogsmeade.

Like I said I am bored and I decided to enter the Dark Forest. I know that I was been told not to enter that place and I know that it's forbidden but I am really bored. I sneaked out of the common room on the night of the first Saturday of October. I almost got caught several times by Mr. Filch and his cat. Thankfully I know some hidden passages that lead out of the castle. I also tried my best to avoid Hagrid's hut because I don't want him to see me. If he sees me I'm sure his going to stop and I don't want to be stopped. I also made sure to block my mind so Severus couldn't read it. His already having suspicions that I'm going to do something and I don't want to get busted. He's been keeping an eye on my and I think he knows I plan to go inside the forest. He just doesn't know when.

The forest is really dark and gloomy but I want adventure and I think I'll be able to get one inside the forest. Given that Severus might kill me if he finds out I still continued my plan. I'm also breaking a couple of rules and I might get expelled if caught but still I'm going to continue this. No one had ever stopped me from doing what I want.

I'm already walking for an hour and nothing had happened yet. There is nothing dangerous, nothing magical and nothing exciting. All I have seen within the hour are trees and the darkness of the forest. I haven't seen even seen a single animal in this forest. Maybe there's nothing here for me tonight. I already decided to track my way back to the castle when I heard steps not so far away from me. When I looked at the direction where the sounds came from I saw a shadow in a blink of an eye. I thought it was only my imagination so I didn't give it any thought but then I heard the steps again and when I looked the direction again there was the shadow again. I don't know if it was actually following me or something but whatever it is, it's starting to scare me. I tried to look at it carefully while walking. I am trying to know what it is without stopping and without going near it. I already ready my hand over my wand so I can reach it easily and fast when something happened.

"Fuck!" I suddenly curse when I tripped down. I look at my foot and I saw silver liquid dripping my shoes. "Ew what the hell is this." I said as I inspect the liquid without touching it. "My shoes...it is the latest design of Channel." I said in dismay and I really hope whatever that liquid is, it could be easily wash off. Or maybe I'll just mom for another pair. It's really not that hard to get a new pair of these shoes. It's not a limited edition. Luckily I didn't decide on wearing a limited edition in this trip of mine inside the forest.

I searched for the source of the liquid and saw a horse nearby. No, scratch that. It's not a horse but a unicorn. A lovely unicorn but it has deep gushes on its neck and it's breathing hard. I walked closer to it and it is badly injured. It is as if a vampire ripped open its neck to drink the blood. I want to heal it but I don't know any healing spells yet. If I asked Severus I'm sure I'm going to receive a lot of talking, detentions, points would be taken from my house, I might get expelled and the worst is Severus would be livid with anger at me. He had already countless times told me not to enter this forest at all cost but I still went in. But I don't want to leave this unicorn at this state and I don't want to see it die without doing anything. I removed the blockage of mind. I don't know what will happen next but I won't leave this unicorn to die. "Severus?" I called. I know he isn't blocking his mind because he told me so. He said he'll leave it open so if I need something very important I could call on him.

He didn't answer. Damn Severus I thought he said he'll leave his mind opened. "Severus?" I called and still no answer. Maybe he's asleep. "Severus!" I screamed in my mind.

"What the hell." I heard him curse and it seems he just woke up. Suddenly thoughts flashed through his mind. Thoughts of Lily, Ceyranese, Potter, classes, Lily, Ceyranese, Longbottom, potions, Lily, Ceyranese...wait Ceyranese? Me? He thinks of me? A smile suddenly crept on my lips at the thought.

"Sorry to wake you up Severus." I said still with the smile on my face. He quickly erased his thoughts but I happy that I managed to caught him off guard even just for a little.

"This better be important Ceyranese." he hissed at me.

"Well...I think this is important enough to wake you up." I told him while looking at the poor unicorn that is in front of me.

"Well what is it?" he snapped at me. Seems someone doesn't like being wake up. "It's not I don't like being wake up, I don't like being caught off guard." He confessed.

"Oh...well going straight to the point. Do you know any healing spells for deep and long gushes?" I asked him while drawing my wand ready. It's the Sanguis that I draw. I don't usually use this wand but I think this wand would be more appropriate for tonight.

"Are you injured?" he said worry is evident in his tone.

"No I'm not the one who needs healing." I assured him.

"Then who?"

"Uhm..." Should I tell him?

"Where are you?" He asked becoming suspicious at me.

"Well..." I trailed off not knowing what to tell him.

"Are you in the third floor corridor?" he asked. Third floor corridor? What made him think that I'll bloody get near to that place?

"No." I said sternly. "Just tell me the spell. I promise I'm fine and safe...I guessed."

"You guessed?" he sneered. "Ceyranese where are you?" he sounded both worried and mad.

"Just tell me the spell I'm running out of time here." I said when I noticed that the unicorn is losing more blood and it seems that breathing is quite impossible for it.

"Vulnera Sanentur" he said and I quickly cast the spell pointing my wand at the gushes. The blood started coming back to the unicorn's body and when all blood is already back the gushes started to close. "Now where the hell are you?" he said with a loud voice.

"Promise me you won't get mad." I asked him the impossible.

"Ceyranese." yep it is impossible not to get mad at the situation.

"Well at least promise me you won't take points from my house. I'll accept any punishment except that." I said.

"Fine. Now where are you?" he said. I think he's already angry at me.

"In the forest...the dark and forbidden one...with an injured unicorn..." I said then suddenly the unicorn stood up as if nothing happened to it "or was injured. The spell is very effective."

"Ceyranese get out of that bloody forest immediately. Go to Hagrid and wait for me there. And don't make me drag you out of that forest." he said then the he blocked his mind. Why does he always do that? Why does he have to block his mind when he's angry?

Not wanting to make him angrier at me, I started walking towards the direction of Hagrid's hut but unicorn I just healed is following me. "Aren't you supposed to go where the unicorns are?" I told the unicorn but really how could it understand me? Stupid Cey talking to a unicorn. I started walking again and the unicorn is still following me. "Are you lost or something? If you're lost I cannot help you. I don't this place and as you can see I'm just walking at one direction."

"She's not lost." a tiny voice suddenly sprang out of nowhere. I turned around and saw a pixie. I don't know want kind of pixie it is I just know that it's a pixie. She's no blue and impish looking pixie like in the movies. She cute actually "She just wants to thank you by walking with you till you reach the edge of the forest." she said.

"Oh..." then I turned back to the unicorn. "You don't have to thank me. I'm sure if it wasn't me that saw he/she would also help you."

"No they won't" the pixie said. "And if they did they won't be able to do what you did."

"What do you mean? I'm sure a lot of witches and wizards know that spell." I told her. I'm starting to get confused.

"Yes many know that spell but they are not capable of fully healing that kind of injury."

"Oh..." that's all I could say. I don't know what to say. "Well anyway, the unicorn doesn't have to thank me and I have to go now." I said then started walking again but the unicorn still following me and now the pixie is doing the same thing.

"Wait a minute Ceyranese." the pixie said and stopped walking.

"How do you know my name is Ceyranese?"

"Flower pixies like me can read minds" she said. "Ceyranese was the name that man you were talking to called you, right?" I didn't know some pixies can read mind.

"Yes and I prefer to be called Cey if you don't mind."

"Okay." she said and I started to walk again and they started following again. "We flower pixies are the one in charge of the unicorns here in the forest." she said while flying between me and the unicorn. "So our leader wants to give a gift for helping Kelsis." so Kelsis is the name of the unicorn. "And I am the one who receive the task in giving you the gift."

"I don't need a gift." I told her. I helped the unicorn without expecting any gift from anyone and I don't need any gift.

"Well you can't say no. We take no as offending." oh...I don't want to offend them but I really don't need a gift. I heard the footsteps nearby again and saw the shadow again.

"What's that?" I asked looking at the direction.

"What?" she said looking at the direction I'm looking.

"I saw a shadow over there." I said pointing a finger to the place where I thought I saw the shadow.

"There's nothing out there." She said after she had carefully looked at the place. She even flew there and she said she saw nothing. "Well anyway I've already gave you the gift."

"Gave me?" I'm confused. How can she give it to me when she hadn't handed me anything. "Gave me what?"

"Well the gift is the ability to talk in any language of any animals and command them."

"Command them? But I don't want to command I'd rather befriend them." I said truthfully. I don't want to command anyone or anything especially harmless creatures. That would be like taking advantage.

"We know. That's why we gave you something like that because we know you're going to use it well." she explained. "Besides you'll find it very usefully especially against very dangerous beast during dangerous situations. Why don't you try talking to Kelsis?"

I faced the unicorn and took a deep breath before speaking. "Hello Kelsis" I heard myself spoke different words and not the words I meant.

"Hello Miss Cey." she said in horse language but I understood her.

"I prefer just Cey thank you" I told her.

"Would like to try the commanding gift?" the pixie said.

"No thank you. I'd rather not." I told her and started walking again. "What's your name by the way?" I asked her.

"Gillian" she said. "Nice to meet you"

"You too." the unicorn then nudge me "It's nice to meet you too Kelsis." Then I heard the footsteps again and again I saw a shadow before it had gone behind the tree. I decided to look at it closer but then I heard hooves from the opposite directions. Suddenly, I, Gillian and Kelsis are surrounded by a few numbers of centaurs.

"What are you doing here?" one of the centaurs asked. "You are Miss Martel aren't you?"

"Yes and still prefer to be called Cey even if I don't know you."

"This place is not safe for someone like you especially at night." he said.

"Someone like me? What do you mean someone like me?"

"Someone others wants dead." he said.

"Oh..."

"Miss Martel it would be better for you if you never return here." he said. I really don't like being called Miss or Martel and especially both. Then we heard several footsteps coming towards us. The centaurs moved in front of us as if to create a barrier between me and the approaching footsteps. "Stay behind us." one of the centaurs said. The footsteps had stopped and I couldn't see who it is, the centaurs are blocking the view.

"Firenze" I heard a familiar voice spoke.

"Hagrid, Professor" the centaur talking to me earlier said acknowledging the presence of the people in front of him.

"Have you seen a girl?" Hagrid asked then the centaurs gave way to me. "There you are Cey. You had us worried." I saw Hagrid carrying a lamp on his right is his dog, Fang, and on his left is the angry Severus.

"Sorry." I told him looking at the ground not wanting to see any of their eyes especially Severus'. He really looks angry.

"We'll leave you now" the one Hagrid called Firenze said.

"Can you escort Kelsis back to her friends and family?" I asked him. "I don't want her to get hurt again."

"Of course." he said.

"Thanks" Kelsis said.

"No problem." then the centaurs and Kelsis started moving away from us and I watch them until there are out of sight.

Severus looked at me from head to toe and vice versa before speaking "Let's head back to castle now" Severus said coldly that I almost shiver. We started heading out of the forest and none of us talking.

"I'm really sorry" I said breaking the silence.

"What are you thinking going here? You could have died." Severus said anger still evident in his tone.

"Sorry. I was just bored." I told him.

"Bored?" he hissed. "That's your reason for going in here? Do you really have a death wish?" he said and stride off away from us leaving me with Hagrid.

"He's right you know." Hagrid said. "But I've gotta confessed never seen him like that before." he said then the rest of the walk out of the forest is silent. Hagrid walked me to my dorm. I never saw Severus for the rest of the night.

"Gillian?" I called while preparing to go to bed.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Why did you follow me up to here?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that I am part of the gift." she said casually looking around my rooms. Then she went near to a pot of flower near the windows. It was given to me by Karilyn when she found out I love white camellias. "Can I use this as my bed?"

"You're part of the gift? I think my new ability is already quite enough." I told her. It is already too much with the new ability. I just did something that anyone with the same situation would do. I don't deserve too much gift.

"You saved an important unicorn. In fact, she's more important that you'll be expecting." Kelsis is that important? Why? What is she to the flower pixies? "Well anyway enough of that and let's rest." then she lay down on the flower and sleep. She falls asleep quite easily. I decided to go to sleep to. It would be a long day tomorrow I bet.

**A/N: I'm currently busy with my work and everything so I have a very little time on writing so instead of updating everyday as I orginally planned I would be updating once a week. I think it it would give me enough time to finish a chapter.**


	13. Laughing and Falling

Chapter 13: Laughing and Falling

Severus had decided not to talk to me and just gave me a list of things do written in a parchment. There was no verbal conversation between the two of us and he wouldn't answer if I asked him something. He didn't even give me a punishment but he did write a letter to my parents about my actions. It was already been a week but my parents haven't written back yet and Severus owl hadn't return yet either. I'm guessing that they had gone to a trip and the owl couldn't found them yet.

As for Gillian, the flower pixie, she continued on staying with me and following me wherever I go. She also presented herself to carry my things around but I didn't agree. She's not my slave, she's a friend. Karilyn was ecstatic when she first saw Gillian. She said that flower pixies are rare to be seen and she said that it was her first time to see a living flower pixie. The most common pixies are the cornish pixie she said but I haven't seen a cornish pixie yet. Karilyn had also asked me where I met Gillian and she, too, was furious when she found out that I went into the dark forest. Honestly, why do people have to overreact to what had happened? There was nothing wrong that happened to me and came back in one piece. My parents don't even worry about me doing the forbidden they'll even join me. Unlike Severus who is still mad at me, Karilyn had already forgiven me.

A week and two days after my trip to the forest my parents send a letter to me and to Severus. Their letter to Severus is probably all about saying sorry about my behavior. As for my letter I didn't read it until evening before going back to bed. Well this is the content of the letter:

_Dear Cey_

_Why are we not suprised with the news? But still we are rather disappointed with your actions. We know that in the past we even come with you doing dangerous things but its different now. There was no one with you and we heard it that place is really dangerous places full of dangerous beast. Your teacher had even told us that it would still be unwise to go into the forest even if you're with someone or with a group. Please don't make others worry for you too much. If you make people worry about you too much they tend to cease to care. They would think that you don't have any care about their feelings and would be hurt by that. So please don't push your friends and those who care for away._

_Love Mom and Dad._

_P.S By the way you are grounded for a month on summer for your actions. And please if you're bored don't risk your life too much. I'm sure you'll find other things you can do without endangering your life. Also your brother is laughing at your, what he calls, 'stupidity'. _

Is Severus care for me too much and for that reason he stayed mad at me? Then would that mean Karilyn don't care about me that much? I doubt that about Karilyn. She's just forgiving and all. I think I owe both of them an apology. First is Karilyn since she's nearedr to me right now. "Karilyn?" I called as I knock on their room.

She quickly opened the door and I saw her ready for bed. "Do you need anything?" she asked timidly.

"I just want to say that I'm really really sorry about what I did last week."

"Didn't I already said that I forgave you?"

"Well yes but I just realize how wrong I am and so here I am saying sorry again." She hugged me tightly and said "Just don't do it again okay? You made me so worried about you."

"Okay I promise I won't do it again without you knowing it." I said sheepishly which me a painful smack on my arms from Karilyn. "Cey be serious."

"I'm serious. I can't promise not to do a dangerous thing again. I'm highly and extremely adventurous and attracted to danger. All I can promise you is to tell you ahead before doing them."

"Then when are you going to tell me that you are attracted to certain, as others call him, dangerous man?" She said in a knowing tone and I gave her the what-are-you-talking-about-look, "Come on Cey. It may not be obvious to others but I can definitely tell that you like him."

"Do you want to sleep over in my room?" She's my best friend here in Hogwarts so I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell her about liking that certain dangerous man she is talking about.

Karilyn squealed in excitement knowing that I am going to tell her what she wanted to know. "I'll be there in a minute." then she was gone behind her door and I headed into my own room and I left my door open for her. Just a couple of minutes later she came in my room carrying some extra pillows and then she locked my room's door. "So?" she said as she sat on the bed beside me.

"Just to make sure, whom are we talking about?" I asked to make sure that we have the same person in mind.

"Professor Snape." She answered. "Honestly the way look at him is very different than how you look at your enemy and friends."

"I do admit that I like him and I already told him that."

"You did? When?" she asked curiously and then I told her what had happened in the Owlery on September 1st and also the day I got a phone call from Erika. "You know he obviously like you too."

"Really? Are you serious?" I may seems closer to Severus than the others but I don't think he likes me too. It's seems he just treat me as one of his students and can't just fight my stubbornness.

"In my point of view he does. I mean this is my sixth year in Hogwarts and I have never seen him have such a good mood until you came. I mean fewer points are taken and fewer detentions were given." she explained.

"Don't you think it might just be because people aren't, like he always says, dunderheads anymore?" It is possible isn't it?

"No I don't think so. I received a detention just a week ago and he made me grade some papers and trust me they aren't that good."

"Why did you have a detention?" Honestly I never thought she would ever receive a detention.

"Ah well...you don't have to know about that. Going back to the topic...what's your plan?" she said quickly changing the topic.

"Karilyn! Why did you have a detention?" I asked seriously telling her that I won't allow her to change the subject easily.

"Well in my potions class last week some Slytherins are talking about some rumors about you and I got mad. Then he gave me detention." she answered without looking at me.

"It's just a rumor. You know the truth." I told her as if it was nothing and it is really nothing for me. I'm used to rumors and I just don't care what they say about me. I know the real me.

"Wait you know the rumor?" Were they hiding it from me? Didn't they know that they can't hide things that are easily spread around?

"Yeah. I'm not actually surprise with it. The same rumor had been made in my previous school but none of it is true." I told her. "I'm still virgin and I don't plan to lose it anytime soon."

"So you don't have any plans to lose it to him if ever he likes you too?" she said with a big grin in her face which caused me to strike her on her nape lightly. Honestly, something like that never crossed my mind yet. "Let's just go to sleep shall we?"

"Fine." then we slept beside each other. We didn't use the bed of course. We wouldn't fit on it. We slept on the ground. The next morning, Friday, we quickly went to the Great Hall to have breakfast. I don't have class this morning and Severus had cancelled my lessons this morning.

After breakfast, Karilyn and the others went to their classes. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor first years went to their DADA class. I decided to walk around the castle not wanting to read more books. Honestly there is nothing much I can do here. I'm not allowed to fly around except when there is flying lessons or Quidditch practices. I was been banned from flying after almost hitting the whomping willow which is within the castle ground two weeks ago. I almost hit it but I managed to avoid it resulting in losing control of my broom and I landed ungracefully on a small flower garden nearby completely devastating it. The flying ban would be effective for three months. I also managed to get two days of detention with Aunt Pomana. The detention is all about restoring the damaged garden. My falling to the garden had also made Severus and my friends angry at me but it didn't last a week or a day. They quickly forgave me but I think going into the dark forest is really too much.

While walking I decided to 'annoy' Severus to make him speaks to me. The plan is to make him speak to me then I'm going to say sorry. I know he didn't block me out of his mind. I don't have any proof just I know it. "Severus, Severus..." I called him in my mind over and over again without stopping. The advantage of mind communication is that you wouldn't get tired of talking and talking since you don't have to use your mouth and so you don't need to take a breath in talking. "You know I won't stop until you talked to me." I said after calling him over and over again and still he didn't reply. "Severus, Severus..." I started calling his name over and over again.

"Fine" he grunted in the mind and I smiled to myself "What do you need?" he asked with much displeasure in his tone.

"I just want to say I'm really really sorry for making you worried when I entered the forest and during the other things that I did." he didn't reply and I don't know his reaction since we are talking in the mind not face to face. I waited a little longer but still he didn't reply "I would say it in front of you but you're nowhere to be found and besides if I do manage to find you, you wouldn't talk to me." Still he didn't reply nor make any sound. "I'm really sorry." Still no sound from him. "Come on Seve..." I wasn't looking on my way and on my surrounding and so my clumsiness had won again over my balance, or so I thought. I fall first face on the muddy soil. It's been raining this past few days and the rain only stopped this morning so the soils are muddy and soft. My face is full of mud and I heard people laughing around me. They are Timothy and his new gang,

"Loving the mud, Cey?" Timothy asked and then joins his friends in laughing at me again. I glared at him and was about to say something as a comeback but I heard another person laughing. I heard 'him' laughing in my head.

Wiping of the mud on my face and deciding ignoring Timothy I talked to him in my mind "Do you take pleasure on the miseries of the others, Severus?" I'm still sitting in the mud by the way.

"No" he said sternly. "It's just that your face is so amusing. You're face is full of mud and yet you manage to give him a hateful glare before wiping it of your face." he said still half laughing. I looked around but he is nowhere to be found. He said my face is amusing so he had seen me and so that means he's around, right? But where is he? I couldn't see him. "Disillusionment charm Ceyranese." he said answering my unspoken question.

"Okay?...but what do you expect me to cry and run away? I'm not that kind of girl." I told him then I decided to get up. The mud is soking my clothes badly.

"Lost you tongue Cey?" Timothy asked in a mocking tone and I'm surrounded by his gang.

"Mr. Quensy" Severus suddenly appeared behind Timothy. They all look at him with fears in their eyes. Severus is really being feared by everyone, even by the bullies. "And it's the reputation I want to keep as long as I'm here." He said in my mind before turning back again to the bullies. "Get out of here." he said to them and they all hurried out of our sight.

"You like acting as my knight in shining armor aren't you?" he didn't reply instead he took out his wand and said "_Scourgify_" and then my face and my clothes became cleaning and no trace of mud was left on me.

"So am I forgiven?" I asked hopping that I am really already forgiven.

"Don't you dare go in that bloody forest again." he said. So I am forgiven and because of this I smile. He started to walk away and I followed him and walked beside him.

"Laugh again Severus." I said while walking. He didn't reply nor laugh. He didn't even look at me. He just kept on walking while kept walking beside him and talking to him "I've always wanted to see you laugh or smile but I never see you did."

"Why are you following me?" he asked changing the topic.

"Well I have nothing to do. Why did you cancel this morning's lessons?"

"I have things to do."

"Then what are you doing there?" I asked pertaining to the place where I tripped over.

"I was just getting back from the things I have to do" he answered but we still kept walking and he's heading to the dungeons. "Why don't you just read some books?"

"I have already read all the books that are required for the first years. I don't want my studies to become more boring." I told him with all honesty,

"Amuse yourself with that little imp of yours?"

"She has a name and that's Gillian." I don't want others call someone with other names when they clearly knows that they have a proper name. "Also she's a pixie not an imp." I continued pointing out things about Gillian. "She's out with her friends. She doesn't always have to be with me. Also she isn't with me for entertainment."

"Then perhaps fly like what you always do?" I thought I'm already forgiven so why is he pushing me away?

"I'm banned for three months remember?" I pointed out. In fact he was the one who suggested banning me from flying that long. Aunt Pomana only wants to give some detention for destroying her flower garden. He did reply anymore and just continue on walking. "Why do you always stay at the dungeons?" I asked so to have a topic.

He stopped just before the way down to dungeons and stood in front of me blocking my way and looming over me. "To have my privacy" Clearly he wants me to leave him alone.

"Okay okay...I won't bother you anymore but do we have lessons after potions?" I asked before leaving him.

"Yes." Then he turned his back on me and started walking away.

I decided to walk around the castle again. Then I decided to go to the kitchen. The house elves allowed me to stay there whenever I want. They also let me help them to whatever they are doing. I aside from the other students in Hogwarts I have become very close to these house elves. They're very charming and friendly. They made some ice creams for me which I happily ate.

I stayed in the kitchen until Harry's DADA class ended. When I know that they're class had ended I joined them. We don't really do many things. Just talking, jesting, and having fun. When lunch came I sat with my group and talked about funny things. Of course, Severus isn't there. Gillian hasn't come back yet either. I wonder how Kelsis is doing. I hope she wouldn't fell prey to something or someone again. I hope she's safe. I wonder if I could ask Gillian to check if Kelsis is alright. I think I'm going to ask her she could do that when she came back.

After lunch we immediately went to the dungeons for our potions class. We don't want to be late and let Severus take points from our houses or give us detentions. Nothing much happened in the potions class. The he had taken some points from the Gryffindors but it was only a small amount. He of course had favored Slytherins and they had received some points from their head of the house.

After the class I made no move on leaving. When the all the other students are all gone, he gave me books to read and topics to make an essay. "Wait here until I get back" he said before leaving me alone in the dungeons.

I easily finished what he asked me to do. Since he isn't back yet I decided to do my assignments but when I finished them Severus still isn't back. I wonder where he is and what he's doing. He seems to be always busy this week.

Third Person's POV

When Severus came back to the dungeons and into his classroom, Ceyranese had already fallen asleep on her seat. She is using her hands as a pillow on her desk. From his position at the door of the classroom, Severus had quickly noticed her hair. Actually he had already noticed them this morning. Usually her hair is a flaming red and it is usually tied into different hairstyle each day. Cleary the girl likes styling herself and doesn't want to look ordinary and plain but today her hair is onyx black like his but not greasy and she just let them down framing her face. She looked neither ordinary nor plain with that. She actually looked stunning and Severus had hated himself for he cannot take his off her. He never managed to take his off her but today it was different. She looks more beautiful and stunning. When he had use the Scourgify spell on her this morning he had expected to see red hair but he didn't saw it. He saw her with black her and her face doesn't have any make up on it. She always wear light make up on her face that there was no trace of make up on her even when she had entered his classroom. She look so young that was the first thought entered his mind when she saw her face without any make up on it.

He walked to her and leaned on her desk beside her. He immediately saw the file of works that she had done and there is no doubt that they were done perfectly as usual. The girl is intelligent but she gets bored easily and that is the reason Severus has been in and out of the headmaster's office this week. Her being too bored is alarming since it lead her on doing dangerous things just to get rid of her boredom. The headmaster and he are planning new things for her just to avoid her getting bored.

He didn't do anything to wake her up instead he had just stared at her. Times like this are the only time he can look at her freely but it is also the times like this he hated himself more and more. He hates to be closer to her but he couldn't stop himself. He had tried before but it only made things harder for the both of them. "Are you going to wake me up or are you just going to stare at me?" She suddenly spoke to his mind and it had alarmed him.

"How long have you been awake?" He said out loud. He doesn't want to his their mind link as much as possible to distance him from her.

"I'm asleep as you can see." she said still using the mind link. "I found out just a couple of days ago that I can still use my mind link even though I'm asleep." she explained to make it clear.

"How did you found out about it?" he asked. He knows that Professor Dumbledore not to tell anyone about her mind link so to whom did she used?

"I made a mind link between me and Gillian a couple of days ago. Just to find out if I can use them to others creatures aside from humans" she had always wants to know what else her mind links can do so she had asked Gillian to try it. "I forgot to cut the link between her and I and that's when I found out I can use them even though I'm asleep or the other is asleep. I saw her dreams and when she had woken up and I still asleep we were able to talk to each other." She can see others dream and that's more alarming than any other thing for Severus. Sharing his thoughts to her is already alarming and her seeing his dreams is more than disturbing. "Don't worry I didn't look into your dreams" she added.

"Stop reading my mind." he said but he isn't angry. He blames himself for being vulnerable even just for a minute.

"I didn't read you mind." She defended herself. "I know how to respect someone's privacy. I just thought that it might be what you're thinking."

"Then how did you find out that I was staring?" he asked suspiciously though he knows that Ceyranese seldom lies in fact she hadn't lied to him even just once.

"Because I'm seeing things through your eyes."

"So much for your respect in someone's privacy"

"I didn't mean to." She exclaimed suddenly defending herself again. "When you entered the room it just suddenly happened. This is the first I was able to do something like that. I couldn't control my mind while I'm asleep. I still need to train myself in that area." She explained which Severus accepted.

"Do you think you can do it while you're awake?"

"I don't know. I still have to try it out while awake." Ceyranese still can't fully control her powers and sometimes it can just get off out of her hands. That is the reason that sometimes she prefers to be herself only and try to focus on fully controlling them but then when she was been able to do so, next day it would seems that her powers had grown and she couldn't fully control them again. She of course thinks that it is only due to her lack of practice and it seems that is the more probable cause. She seldom becomes serious in what she is doing except of course on writing essay. Creativity is really what she lacks the most. "By the way I can also hear through your ears."

"What else can you do?"

"I don't know. Like I told you this is the first time I was able to do such thing."

"Do you want to try it tomorrow?" He himself has been shocked by his offer. He never offers to help a student and he never thought that he would. He only helps a student if the Professor Dumbledore told him so. So why did he had offered the girl a help? He will never know and will never want to know.

"Sure" she exclaimed happily.

"What happened to your hair?" he asked suddenly remembering her hair color for today and suddenly becoming curious.

"I jinx it back to its normal color. I forgot to dye it back before coming here and my black hair started to show and it would be ugly to have a black and red hair." She explained.

"It suits you better." he blurted out low enough and hoping that she didn't heard it but she did since she's in his mind.

"Really?" she said and she's knows that if she is awake she would be smiling ecstatically. "I was planning to jinx it back to red since they said red is better on me. Do you think I should let it be black?" Of course she would prefer whatever Severus opinions on her. She bloody likes the man and that wasn't her secret to him. She told him and he immediately dismissed it. Of course she would want to please him.

"Don't you think it's time for you to head back to your dorm?" He said quickly changing the subject.

"You didn't answer the question."

"It's time for you to wake up." He said still eager to change the subject. He knows that she can be easily swayed away from any topic.

"You'll have to wake me up." he was right of course. Anyone can change the topic on her without her bringing up the previous topic. She's that easy to manipulate. "I can't do to that alone." And that was what he did. He woke her up and walked her to her dorm.

The next day Ceyranese woke up early. She is excited and too eager to test her new found skills. "Severus wakey wakey." She called on his mind trying to wake him up.

"I'm not asleep Ceyranese." He answered back. "Aren't you up too early?"

"I'm excited to test my newly found skills."

"Then try it." He commanded. He, too, is eager to start so that it would be over as soon as possible. Then is silence and Ceyranese tried to concentrate on her mind. "Well?" he asked impatiently.

"I still can't see through your eyes and can't hear anything either."

"That's because there's nothing here that you can hear though I think I can hear through yours. I can hear chattering."

"That would be my house. They're usually up so early in the morning." She explained finally taking notice of the noise outside her room. Then suddenly she tasted something terrible in her taste buds though she hadn't eaten or drank anything yet. "Did you just….intake…something terrible?" she said in between gags that made her sound so silly and funny and he laughed. "Right take pleasure on my miseries." She said sarcastically.

"That would be the awakening potion." He said after he laughed at her. He needed the potion for today since he didn't manage to get some sleep. He didn't to be plague with dreams of her last night and so he had decided to grade some miserable and horrible papers.

"Didn't you get enough sleep?" She asked. Her voice laced with concern and worry that he didn't like. He doesn't want the girl to be concern or worry about him. He doesn't her to feel anything for him and he too doesn't want to feel anything for her. But he couldn't deny the girl is growing on him. Suddenly he felted as if he had scrapped his knees but he didn't since he is still standing within his room. He laughed at the idea that Ceyranese had tripped yet again on her way to the Great Hall.

"I'm now quite sure that you take pleasures out of my miseries" she said but of course he didn't. He's actually worried about her constant tripping but her clumsiness is just really hilarious.

"Alana!" he heard someone called her through her ears.

"Good morning Erick." His face suddenly scrunched up on the name. The guy is becoming too close to her lately especially when she had joined the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. He didn't like him calling her Alana. He felt the guy's arms draped over her shoulders as they walk and angered seared in him though he quickly dismissed. He doesn't like the thought that him being angry at someone being close to her. He can't be jealous as he can't feel anything for her.

"Up early this morning eh?" Erick said "And alone too." _That is none of your business._ Severus thought and again he quickly regretted it. He, then decided to make is way to the Great Hall and eat his breakfast there this morning.

"I need to do something and I'm meeting Karilyn at the Great Hall." She answered.

"Oh okay then see yeah later." The guy said before leaving her. Like what had Ceyranese had said, she had met up with her friend Karilyn and sat with her.

"Look whose coming." Severus heard someone whisper and he was sure that it was Ceyranese friend who had whispered to her ear. He saw her turn her gaze at his direction and she clearly didn't expect him in the Great Hall this morning.

Severus sat at his usual seat and started to eat his breakfast. Moments later he had tasted something that he didn't quite like. He was sure that his scrunched up because of the taste but he quickly hide. From his seat he tried to know what the girl is eating but instead he saw and heard her laughing. "I saw that face. Now it's my turn to laugh." He likes her laughs he realized. "I take it you don't like raspberries." He frowned. He never liked any kind of berries especially raspberries.

"Yes and your laughing like an idiot." He retorted back and she quickly tried to stop laughing. They ate in silence but Ceyranese didn't stop eating the raspberries much to disappointment of Severus. Though she kept eating them not only to annoy him but also because it is her favorite food next to ice creams and pancakes which tied at the first place.

"I caught someone staring at me." She suddenly boomed at his mind. She wasn't looking back at him and he guessed that she is seeing what he is seeing.

"I thought you said you have respect for someone's privacy." He didn't remove his stare at her since he was already caught red handed.

"Well I thought it was all right since that's our purpose this morning to test it out." He didn't answer but he could see from his seat that she is smiling.

"I guessed someone is happy to see someone this morning." He heard the whisper of her friend to her. Her pale cheeks quickly became pinkish.

"Quit it" she hissed at her friend.

"Oh come on Cey. Admit it." Her friend playdfully tease her. "He's not an every morning site here in the Great Hall." Both of the girls take a quick glance at him. "You know I know that you like him." The friend continued with her playful tone. Ceyranese became redder probably because she knows that he can hear her friend and also because what her friend is saying is true. Severus not wanting to hear more decided to completely block her out his mind for the whole day.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter and I'm really sorry if can only update once a week but I'm trying my best to write more chapters but just can't really do it this past weeks...**

**Also suggestions, reactions and comments are greatly welcomed. ^_^  
**


	14. The Author and the Future

Chapter 14; The Author and the Future

Cey's POV

"I guessed someone is happy to see someone this morning." Karilyn whispered to me and I quickly blushed. Damn it. My blush would be obvious since I didn't wear my make up this morning too, like yesterday.

"Quit it" I hissed at her hoping that she'll stop.

"Oh come on Cey. Admit it." she teased. "He's not an every morning site here in the Great Hall." She turned her gaze at him and I did so too but we both quickly remove our gaze on him since he's staring. "You know I know that you like him." I know that I blushed more not just because she's stating some facts about me but mainly because I know Severus can hear our conversations. Why can't she just stop.

Suddenly, I felt that I was blocked out of his mind. I quickly looked at him to see that he continued eating his breakfast and with the fact that I couldn't taste what he was eating I am definitely blocked out of his mind. I glared at Karilyn for destroying the morning. "What?!" she said in answer in my glare. "I'm only stating some facts." she said in defense.

"It's not that." I told her but she gave me a questioning look. "I'll tell you later at my room," I whispered to her before getting up and leaving the Great Hall.

Severus had decided to block me out of his mind for the rest of the day. There is an awkward silence between the two of us during my lessons with him. I tried to talk to him but he had ignored me. He just gave me a book and some instructions written on a parchment. I don't honestly understand what he's doing. As far as I know I didn't do anything wrong and he already know that I like him. I bloody told him myself.

After dinner Karilyn and I quickly retreated to my room. "First of all you've got to promise me that you're not going to tell anyone." I quickly told her before we start the real conversation.

"Okay but why?" she inquired. She knows I don't like keeping things from my friends except of course about me liking a certain man.

"Because Professor Dumbledore instructed me not to tell anyone."

"Then why are you telling me?" she said with a tone as if I am going to tell her that I'm going to kill someone.

"Because you bloody destroyed my morning." I exclaimed.

"I just teased you a little. It's not like he can hear us." she said and I just stared at her to tell her that she is bloody wrong. "Oh my gosh. You can't mean he heard us, right?" she said a little worried. Still I just looked at her "How the hell can he hear from that far?"

"That is what I'm going to tell you."

"You found a secret of Professor Snape?" she asked curiously. "Is it the reason why he seems to know everything what everyone is talking about?"

"No. I think he's just bloody observant and that's why he seems to know everything that is going around." I pointed out and I think it's the truth. Severus doesn't speak much he knows a lot of things that is going around the school. He merely observes everyone and everything.

"So how the hell can he hear us this morning?" she asked going back to the main topic.

"That would be my doing." I told her truthfully. "You know that I'm been here two weeks before the start of term right?" she nodded in reply "Well on my first day we found out that I can make mind links. I accidentally created one between me and him because during that time I couldn't quite control my powers."

"Well that's rare. Commonly mind links are only between people who are specially connected. Legilimens is way different because its mind reading not communicating like those of mind links." She explained. I have read about legilemens in one of the books of Severus in his quarters and it's indeed very different from mind links. "Do you think you and professor Snape have a certain connection?"

"No I don't think so. I can create mind links with others. I've tried it with Professor Dumbledore, McGonnagal and even Gillian. They're the only ones who knows about my mind links and the only difference between the mind links with them and Severus is that I can't cut the my mind link between Severus while I manage to cut it perfectly with the others."

"Really?" she asked too confused for my liking.

"Why do you sound like it is impossible for me?"

"No offense Cey but those who are listed to be able to create such things are really really powerful wizards and well...you're powers are...no offense really but it's even lower than of that Longbottom." Well that's a downright insult but nevertheless it's the truth,

"Well you mind is easy to penetrate." Her eyes suddenly widen when she heard me talked without me parting my lips and yes I talked into her mind. I have easily created a mind link between the two of us. Her mind doesn't have any blockage.

"So you can really create mind links." she stated only using the mind link.

"You really doubted me?" I exclaimed at her mind.

"Ouch that is more painful than when heard with ears." she said out loud. "Well sorry but...it's just that it is really rare," I didn't speak but I smiled at her to let her know that I didn't really took as an insult. "He can't really hear me right? He just read your mind. Can't you block you mind."

"I can block my mind at a certain level. I've been practicing Occlumency with him since he thinks it would be better for me to know how to block my mind in case I accidentally create another mind link with someone. I haven't perfected it yet but it's enough for me to block my mind." I explained to her. "Also he can hear this morning.'

"How?"

"Well last night I discovered a new ability I can do with my mind links and he offered help for me to be able to use it more and control it."

"'Offered'? He offered?" she exclaimed. "That never happened before. He never offered help to any student even thought he knows what they're doing could kill them." to what I told her it seems that she is more interested in Severus offering to help than what I actually can do. "And you bloody think that he doesn't like you." she exclaimed. "So what is this new found ability of yours?" she said without letting me to speak about my own opinion and finally becoming interested in my abilities,

"I can link his five senses to me and vice versa." I simply said. Well I don't know any words to explain it.

"So this morning you two are trying it out and that's why he can hear us because he can hear through your ear?" she asked the rhetorical question but I still nodded at her. "Well that's wicked" then an evil grin formed in her lips. "Can you do it with anyone without him or her knowing it?"

"That depends on the level of security the person has on his or mind." I told her confuse at her question. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing." She said but there is a look on her that tells me that it is not nothing but I didn't press the matter. If it involves my mind links then that means I'm going to know it sooner or later. After that we went to sleep.

Days had passed and the second weekend of October had come. Severus had decided to block me out not just for a day but also up to this day. I don't when he'll stop blocking me out. He just blocked me out but he would talk to me. He's clearly overacting on what Karilyn had said. He already knows it so why act like this?

"Cey" I heard someone called me as I walk on my way to the kitchens, When I face the speaker I saw Uncle Albus.

"Hello Uncle Albus." I greeted him with a smile.

"Do you have the time to go to my office today Cey? I believe there is someone who wanted to meet you." Someone wanted to meet me? Who and why?

"Who?" I asked politely.

"You will know." he said with twinkling eyes as if I would surely want to meet this person. "Oh and could you tell Severus to come too?"

"Sure but I have to go down the dungeons first since he blocked me out."

"Really?" he said. The expression on his face tells me that he knows something but he isn't going to tell me anytime sooner. "Well then go and fetch him. We don't want our visitor to wait alone in my office." He said and then I am quickly on my way to the dungeons.

I knocked on his office door but no one answered and it's locked. Next I went to his quarters. I said the password and his door quickly appeared before me. Again I knocked. I don't want to go in unannounced. That would be rude and improper. I don't live in his quarters anymore so I can't just bust in. No on answered so I tried the door knob and it opened. "Severus" I called standing just by the door but still he didn't answer. Then at the corner of the room I saw a door that didn't know existed. My first is that maybe he is in there. As I enter the room I called again but still he didn't answer,

The room is full of portraits. All of the portraits are portraits of a woman. There are portraits that she was just alone, some are with her people that seem to be her friends but whatever the picture she's always there. She must be Lily, Harry's mother. He has her eyes.

"Hello" the largest portrait talked when she realized I am staring at her. She's so beautiful and no wonder why Severus had fallen for her. "I've never seen you before. Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Cey" I told with a smile. "And you?"

"I'm Lily." that confirmed my thoughts. "Are you Severus' friend?"

I was about to answer but someone suddenly spoke coldly behind me. "What are you doing here?" Lily's portrait just looked at him while I was afraid to face him. "Ceyranese" he hissed. He is clearly angry at me.

I faced him and he is glaring at me. Anger is evident in his eyes and he didn't try to hide them. I didn't speak and he dragged me out of the room. I watched him closed the room and the door quickly turned into a wall. "How much to go in?" he asked I didn't answer. "How much did you see?" he asked again and again I didn't answer. He's scary. He is almost like the time I told him about the curuciatus curse. A little milder than that, yes, but still scary. "Ceyranese you wouldn't want me to get angrier than already I am."

Tears suddenly rolled down from my eyes out of fear. "I didn't go any further than where you saw me." I said in between sobs. I know my voice ids terrible and I didn't trust it. I don't even know if he heard me. "I did'n't see much either just a couple of portraits that was around me." I tried to stop crying but I can't. I don't know why but only Severus can make me cry like this.

"What are you doing here?" he said but he voice didn't sound angry anymore but I didn't dare to look up at him.

"I was looking for you. Uncle Albus told me to tell you to go to his office. Don't ask why. All I know is that there is a person who wants to meet me."

"Why are you crying?" he sounded concern. Didn't he know that it is his fault? "Stop crying Ceyranese"

"Well if I'm crying it's your fault." I snapped at him still sobbing while trying to stop myself from crying. "And I'm already trying to stop from crying,"

"I'm sorry" he suddenly said which me to look up at him. "I didn't mean to scare you." he said and I just nodded to tell I'm its fine. I look down again and tried to wipe my tears. I heard him stepped closer until he is directly in front of me. I could see his feet just before me. He lifted my chin with on of his hand and he let it rest on my cheeks cupping it. It would be romantic and cute if he will wipe my tears away but no. He decided he didn't want to be romantic and cute. He just stared at me straight to the eye and I stared back at him. We stayed like that for a couple time until he decided to take out his wand and use the _Scourgify_ spell at me again. He then let go of my face and softly said "We should go." I nodded at we started are way to Uncle Dumbledore's office.

Severus still loves her. It is clear and I won't lie if I said I'm not jealous. Why? I don't know. Maybe because I don't just like him but because I may be already love him. But why can't he just move on from the past? Why does he keep loving someone who doesn't exist anymore? Or loving someone who doesn't love him back? It's been years since she died and more years when she had marry somebody else. It's time for him to move on and just think things for himself.

We walked to Uncle Albus' office without one of us talking. We walked silently and it is very awkward. The worst things is that Uncle Albus' office while take some time before reaching. Well one good thing is that both of us are walking fast to cut the time but I think he's holding back a bit so that I won't be left behind. The only time that he spoke is when he said to the gargoyle the password. I don't have to describe what happened to the gargoyle. I have described it many times before. He was the first one to ascend the stairs and I followed behind. He is also the one who knocked on the door. The door of course had been magically opened to us and revealed to us the inside of the office.

Uncle Albus is there together with a woman whose back is on us and Aunt Minerva. The three of them are intently talking to each other and it took some time before they notice our arrival. "Ah. I see that the two of you finally arrived." It was Uncle Albus who first noticed us. Then the two ladies both faced us. The woman faced us and I immediately recognized her. Of course I'll immediately recognize her. She's one of my favorite author though I didn't expect her to be here. Could she be the person who wanted to meet me?

"Let me see your seal." She said to and I was shocked at first but I went near her to show her. I thought Uncle Albus said not to tell anyone about. But I guess she's safe. "Alana right?" she said as she examine my mark without touching it.

"I prefer Cey." I said politely. "I am fan of yours." I suddenly blurted out and she smiled at me.

"Then I guess I don't need to introduce myself." She as she let go of my wrist. "You know you're not supposed to be here right?" She asked and I was taken aback by her it. Is she telling me to get out of Hogwarts?

"And aren't you being rude?" Severus suddenly said. I take it that he doesn't like her. Is it because of her description of him? Well this might be fun.

Her smile broaden more and said "Now now Severus. I mean no offense by it. You're too protective of her." Protective? Yes I know he'll protect anyone he wants to protect but I don't think I'll be included in that list.

"I'm not protective of her." He said nonchalantly. I already know that. You don't have to rub the wound with salt.

She chuckled. "Yeah yeah your not." She said sarcastically but still smiling. The two of them must have known each other a long time ago. I just remained quiet unsure of what to do and what to say. Then suddenly her focus is on me again. "Your mere presence had already changed what was to happened so much that I'm unsure of the future."

"I know that much." I said finally finding my voice to speak. "But why do want to meet me?" I stared at her straight to the eyes. I want her to go straight to her point of being here. If she wants me to get out of here she'll have to take me out of here while me in a sack and tied.

"I just merely want to see what had happened and how come you suddenly became part of this future."

"I suspected that it was because of your books." I told her still looking straight at her. "I'm thinking that because of it I had come to want to have magic and be able to use it."

"If you I know that you're going to change the future if you come here then why did you come?"

"Because I can see that my family fears me because of it and I don't them to fear me."

"Then aren't you selfish. You don't care about changing the future of the others."

"Yes I'm selfish. I won't deny that. In fact I'm more selfish than what you are thinking. I get what I want when I want and I don't care in what means I will get them." I snapped at her and everyone is looking at me intently. Aunt Minerva looks like she is about to scold me but she didn't. The author in front of me just smiled at me. I don't understand her. I snapped at her and yet she smiles at me so sweetly.

"Tell what you want Cey."

"I want to see my future. You can do it right? You can show me the future." She nodded at me and mentioned me to sit.

"Close your eyes." She said when I was already seated. I did what she told me and I slowly closed my eyes. At first I see blackness then gradually light filled my vision and I found myself standing in the middle of Uncle Albus office. I'm seeing things through the eyes of the future me. I am surrounded with people whom I didn't know. The me in this future is talking seriously with them. I couldn't pay attention to what the future me is talking about. In this room there is only person I know. This person is supposed to be dead already a long time ago yet here she is standing in the room with me. She is more beautiful in person and even the future me couldn't take her eyes of her. Lily. I'm sure she is Lily and the man beside her is her husband, James Potter. He looks like Harry except for the eyes.

"Do you think it will work?" The future me suddenly looked at the speaker. He is black guy with a funny hat. He is the tallest man in the room.

"Do not take me for a fool Shackebolt." Anger was seething from my voice as I snapped at him. "I know what I'm doing and you will thank me for that when all of this comes to an end."

"How can you be sure that Voldemort will take the bait?" he asked and I frowned. "We are at war we cannot take chances." So this must be seven years from now. This must be the seventh year of Harry in Hogwarts and the year where he will defeat Voldemort.

I began to snap at him again but I didn't hear the words. I am being pulled out of the scene. Next I saw myself in the court yard of Hogwarts. It was destroyed and ugly. Big chunks of stones are everywhere. I saw Neville wander out of the castle and look around the destroyed court. It seems he couldn't see me. I saw the people in Uncle Albus' offices are around me again. Like me they are watching him. He cannot any of us. Then he picked up something from ground. It was the sorting hat. He looked inside it and I saw something shined inside of it. He didn't have the time to think about it as Voldemort and his Death Eaters came. Hagrid was with them tied in the neck while being pulled by the Death Eaters. Harry Potter lay on his hands. He seems to be lifeless but I could see his chest rise and fall faintly enough that no one had noticed it. He isn't dead.

Again I was pulled out of the scene and now the war is ongoing. I am fighting for my life. I fight the Death Eaters as they tried to kill me and the others. Many had already fallen but still the war continues. Then I came face to face with a man with a blonde haired man. We fought for quite some time until darkness penetrated my vision.

When light had reappeared in my vision, I know that I am not seeing things through my future self. My point of view is short and I know that I'm seeing from a child's eyes. I could tell that the child is a boy because of what he wears. Black male shoes, black pants and black coat. He is in the Great Hall and is in the front row. He is looking intently at what is happening in front of him and so it is all that I saw. Occasionally, he will look down but most of the time he is looking in front. Dumbledore was there and alive. Other professors and the people with me in the office are also with him. It seems that a eulogy is taking place. People took turn on speaking. Mostly, those people are close to me. The one I called Shackelbolt earlier also talked in front. After him are the Weasley twins. They said the dead person in front was a good friend and they thanked that person for saving their life during the war. I didn't know who the dead person is. No one said the name or maybe someone did and I just wasn't able to hear it. I couldn't hear everything. Sometimes I would hear them loud and clear and sometimes I just couldn't hear anything. The last one to talk is Uncle Albus though he said that he isn't suppose to be the one who is speaking last. He said the husband was supposed to be last but no one knows where he is. He's been missing since the day his wife had died.

After the eulogy, they began to prepare the coffin to take her on her last destination. Now everyone is standing and watching as Aunt Minerva together with other people that I do not know prepare the coffin. The boy looked up to the woman beside her and tugged on her sleeves. She looked down on him. She then knelt down to him so that she is eye level with him. I've never seen this woman before but she is very beautiful and it seems authority comes with her. "Where are they taking her?" the boy asked and the woman looked at him sadly.

"They're taking her to a place where she can rest and be happy." She simply said yet sorrow can be clearly seen in her eyes.

"Will I see her again?" the boy asked again.

"Someday you will." She said before she hugged him. "Someday." She repeated. Then a blinding light filled my vision. I was forced to close my eyes so that it won't be damage. When I opened my eyes I am back to the present. I look intently at the author. I have my suspicions about who that person is.

"I know what you saw. I have already seen it before I came here." She said. Her smile is gone and she seems to be so serious.

"I'm that person isn't it?" I'm not sure but I have a hunch that she will say yes.

"Can you leave us alone?" She said to the people inside the room. Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva quickly went out with questions but Severus seems hesitant but still he left.

"Tell me, what your plans were before you found out you're a witch?" she asked without breaking eye contact.

"I planned to be a nurse. I always wanted to be a nurse." I told her truthfully.

"And now?"

"I'm planning on becoming a healer." Our eye contact never broke and we are both looking at each other intently. "I am the one who will die in the end isn't it?" I want her confirmation in this matter.

"You can change that." It was an indirect answer but it still confirmed my thoughts. "You can go back to what you used to be and follow your previous plans."

"Tell me, why will I do that?"

"To save yourself." she simply said but I think there are things she isn't telling me.

"That boy, who is he?"

"Your son." She said nonchalantly.

"My son? And you expect me to change that future?"

"Your disappearance from this world will save a lot more people."

"I think I have already told and you already know that I'm a very selfish person. I won't change that future. If ever I will that is to save my own life."

"You're going to leave him behind in such a young age. Don't be selfish with your own son."

"His father is alive. He will take care of him."

"He isn't even in your eulogy. How can you be sure he would take care of him."

"Do you know who he is?"

"No."

"Then don't judge him. I wouldn't marry him if I know he doesn't how to take care of his family."

"How can be sure of that?"

"Because I'm selfish and I'm also a brat. People do things for me and give me everything I want. If he can't do things and give me things that I want I won't marry him." Then I decided to end our conversation and leave alone in the office. I quickly went to my room and thinks things over. I don't like being told what to do by someone I just met. I don't care if it is for the better but I'm not going to leave this world.


	15. Confessions and Feelings

Chapter 15: Confessions and Feelings

I don't know how long it take for me to see the future but when I came back to the dorm it was already dark and I think everyone is at the Great Hall having their dinner. I didn't bother to have my dinner that night. Seeing the future is tiring and so at first I decided to sleep through the night but my own body isn't coordinating with me. It decided to stay awake and so I just decided to think. First of all I'm not a fan of her anymore. Second, she said that more people will be saved if I'll not be here but in my future I saw Fred and Dumbledore. They're meant to die in that battle but they survived. Does my presence doesn't have anything to do with their survival? Third, James and Lily Potter are there. How come they're there? They are supposed to be dead and buried 6-feet underground so why are they alive in the future? Next, who is that woman with my child? I have never seen her before. Is she related to my future husband? Lastly and most importantly, who the bloody hell is going to be my husband? I doubt it would be Severus. Lily is in the future and of course she will still be the one he will love. I'm sure he's a wizard since he is in Hogwarts and Uncle Albus seems to know him. I wonder what he looks like. Is he someone interesting that he managed to get my attention? Well I just hope he is great and good man. At around 5 in the morning, I finally fell asleep.

I woke up at the sound of the knocks on my door. "Cey wake up." A voice called from the other side of the door.

"It's Sunday go away." I shouted.

"Uhm Professor Snape is waiting for you outside the common room." Another voice said. The voice seems to be to Karilyn's and the one who first called seems to be Lyka.

"Tell him to go away," I shouted again not believing them that Severus is out. I mean why will he look for me, we don't have lessons during weekends.

"Come on Cey. You wouldn't want him to wait." Lyka doesn't know anything about me liking him right?

"Make him wait until I wake up." Can't they just leave me alone? I badly need a sleep right now. It's just eight in the morning for freaking sakes.

"Cey seriously wake up." Karilyn said.

"Leave me alone." There is silence out and none of them spoke. Finally I can go back to sleep. Just after a minute a loud knock came on my door. "I said leave me alone" I shouted with an irrated voice. I buried my face on the pillow hoping that I wouldn't hear thing and that they will go away. Luck and fate isn't really with me today, since that people outside my door decided not to leave me alone. An angry knock came on my door as if the person in front of it wants to freaking destroy my door. Irritated and angry but still sleepy I decided to cast a silencing spell so that no sound will came into the room. I only enjoyed the silence for quite a short time. My door burst out open and, would you really believe it? Severus is indeed looking for me. He quickly noticed the silencing charm I casted and he quickly casted a dispelling charm for it. I look at him for awhile before pulling my blanket over my head. "Get out of here." I harshly said. "I'll make up when I want to."

"Get up" he said with his cold voice "Now" he commanded. I peeked out of the blanket and saw him standing at the end of the bed. I pulled out Scya from under my pillow and pointed it out to him. Me being sleepy, he reacted faster than I and quickly disarmed me before I got the chance to cast a spell. With my left hand I drew out Sanguis from under my pillow again but then again he quickly disarmed me and Sanguis quickly flew out of my hand to the opposite direction where Scya flew. I quickly noticed that he had let his guard down since my wands aren't with me anymore but he is wrong. I smirk and he raised an eyebrow amusement can easily be seen in his face. I have one more trick to pull you git. I silently cast the disarming charm on his wand and it fly towards me. I can saw the shock on the faces of the Ravenclaws watching outside while Severus didn't seem to mind. In fact he is now smirking at me. I cast the Accio spell on my two wands and it safely flew to me.

"Now I have three wands and you have none." I said pointing all three of the wands at him. "Now get out of here and let me have my much needed sleep."

"You're now awake and you know you wouldn't be able to go to sleep anymore" he said still smirking. Damn it. That was his plan. I shouldn't have told him about that during my two weeks stay at his quarters.

"Trust me I can right now." I of course lied. Now that I'm wide awake I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore but I don't want to get out of bed either, I quickly cast the disarming charm on him and he went flying out of the room. His wand quickly followed him since I threw it out. Then I put a spell on the door to close and lock it magically but I doubt that it will stop him from entering my room again. He knows too many spells than I. I just hope that he would stop bugging me this day. It's Sunday. I don't have any classes and lessons. I just want to stay in bed for the whole day. Again, I pulled the blankets over my head.

As expected he managed to open the door but I didn't make a move. "Seriously can't you -" I was cut off when I felt that he casted a spell on me. It seems that an invisible rope was tied to me and I can't move. He pulled out my blanket and I sat up and quickly put my legs in front of me to cover myself. I heard the boys whistled outside. Of course they will do that. Typical boys. I'm only in my underwear after all. I got lazy last night and didn't mind changing into sleeping wear so I just took of my clothes except for my underwear and I quickly went to bed. "Seriously it's rude to pull out someone's blanket off them." I manage to retort but deep inside I'm really embarrassed to be seen in this state. He waved his wand to the door and it shut then he quickly draped my blanket over me to cover me completely. I heard him move around, probably to get my wands.

"I'll release you from your binds if you promise you'll listen." he said his voice seems shaky but paid no attention to it.

"Alright." I said calmly. Then just a few seconds later I felt the bind disappear. I lay down on the bed with the blankets still fully covering me. "What do you want?"

"Dumbledore sent me to get you. It seems she wants to talk to you before leaving." he said. I felt him sat on the bed just beside me. "What did she said to you after we left?"

"She wants me to get out of here and go back to my previous life." I felt him shifted from his seat but I couldn't see him. "Do you want me to go away too?" I soon as it came out my mouth I regretted it. Of course he'll want me out. I've been pestering and bothering him. Also I've been taking too much of his time from him. He didn't answer me and he just remained silent. I take that as I yes. "Like she said I'm selfish. I don't care for her opinion and neither yours."

"I-" he started but I cut him off. Tears are starting to fell down from my eyes and I don't know why but I don't want him to know.

"Can you please leave my room? Head to Uncle Albus's office first. I'll just go change and go there." I don't want him to wait for me because I know they would only awkwardness between us as we go to the office and I don't want that. I felt him stood and heard his footsteps going away from the bed. I heard the door opened and closed. I waited for a few seconds before removing the blanket off me just to make sure he's out. I quickly put my clothes on and fixed myself so that no one will know that I cried. It seems that I've been crying a lot lately. After I fixed myself I went to the headmaster's office but I did make sure to walk so slowly to stop time.

"Finally you're here" Uncle Albus said gently as soon as I arrived.

"I'm sorry if I took my time on coming here."

"Did you think about what I told you?" She said going straight to the topic.

"Yes." I said politely and all of them is looking intently on me. I don't know what Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva wants me to do but I'll stand by with my decision. "And I stand by with my decision" I said aloud enough for all of them to hear. I don't if what I saw is real or not but I thought I saw a relief expression in Severus face and as quickly as it came it quickly disappeared.

"I thought so." She knows my answer so why ask me? "So I have an offer to you. You said you come here so that you could control your powers so that your family won't be scared of you. I'm suggesting to you to transfer in Beauxbaton. I'll pay for your tuition fee until you graduate."

"Money is not an issue in me." Really my family can send me to any school that I want and give me everything I want so I don't need her to spend her money for me.

"Then what do you want for you to agree? I'll give you anything for to agree." She said bluntly.

"Don't you think it is enough?" Severus interjected. "She already said she doesn't want to go."

"She didn't say that she didn't want to go. She just said that money is not an issue."

"Well it is clear that she doesn't want to go." Aunt Minerva said joining the conversation.

"It would be better for everyone if she isn't here." She reasoned.

"You kept saying that miss, but I think it isn't the real reason isn't it?" I just realized something and need to confirm it. "You said that more people would die and be endangered because of my existence but why do I find very different than what you are saying?"

"Then you finally caught up with things aren't you?" I just nodded at her. "You really did read the books aren't you?" Again I just nodded in reply. "You see that future of yours can't happen. It would bring more pain and problem to those that are involved and to those who are especially close to you. For surely, you care about their feelings, right?"

"Yes I do but I care more for myself and my happiness. I am no saint nor I am trying to be one to put others first before me. I admit that I don't like what I saw yesterday but there is a part of it that I like very much and I think you know what it is. If I didn't saw that and didn't know what it is to me I might I agree you but I know it and I know what it is to me and it is important to me. I want to have it. I will do something about what you wanted to avoid but I can't promise you I will succeed. Whatever you do and whatever offer I won't change my mind."

"You still might be able to get it if you go to Beauxbaton."

"I might and I might not. I don't want to take the risk. I want to be sure that I will get what I want, and with that I take it that you don't know who is it."

"I don't want to violate your privacy too much."

"What are you two talking about?" Aunt Minerva asked.

"It's a secret." We both said at the same time and we both laughed because of it.

"So now the two of you decided to be close." Severus stated and Uncle Albus just laughed with us.

"I think it is because the two of them understand each other that they managed to be like this." Uncle Albus said.

"I have a request though." I stated after laughing.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I want you to remove the future from my memories and the books and movies too." They all looked at me as if I'm going crazy and stupid. I know that it is an advantage to have a knowledge about the future but I think knowing the future would only make me more bored.

"How can you change your future if you don't anything on what to change?" she asked.

"If I know I would just worry about it and I might do unwise decisions and I already told you that I don't want to take a risk. Besides I'll become more bored because of it and when I'm bored I intend to do dangerous things for excitement and adventures."

"Are you sure of it?" she confirmed.

"Yes I am."

"You're the weirdest person I've ever met." She said as she mention for me to sit down. "Most people want the knowledge of the future but you don't want it."

"Well I'm not like everyone."

"Yes you already made that clear. Now close your eyes." I did what she told me and I know nothing anymore. Maybe I have fallen asleep or fainted or put to sleep. I don't know but when I woke up she already left I felt that there is something I couldn't remember and whatever I do I do not know what it is. I woke up in Uncle Albus' office. I was moved on the couch and no one was there but I saw a note on the tea table just in front of the couch. It says that they went to the Great Hall for lunch and because I suddenly felt hungry. I didn't ate dinner and breakfast and now I don't want to miss lunch. It seems that I still have time for it so I quickly went to the Great Hall.

Karilyn immediately greeted me when I sat down beside her. "So what did he want from you?"

"He isn't the one who wants something from me. He was just been asked to call me." Now I remember what is missing in my memory. I asked her to remove the memories of the future from me.

"But this morning is quite interesting don't you think." Her smile is in between with amusement and a sly smile. "If you had seen his face you might be amuse too." With I listen to her carefully. Karilyn is a type of person who clearly observes small things. I've also become interest on what kind of face he made during that time. "When everyone is looking at your almost naked body, no one had noticed a certain flustered potions master." she whispered to me so that no one would hear. "He was so red and when he realized that boys were drooling for your body, he looked so angry that he seems that he's going to kill all the boys that are looking at you." I really wish that Severus could care for me like in the same way I care for him but he only for me as a student. "So what happened after he closed the door?"

"Well we talked." I simply said without wanting giving her details.

"You talked looking like that?" she asked. Her amusement grew bigger which cause me to throw some grapes to her.

"He draped all over me my blanket."

"And the two of you just talked?"

"Seriously Karilyn what do you think we did?" I hissed at her. I wanted to shout at her but I can't since our friends have no idea what we are talking about. I don't want them to have a clue.

"Well you know. It's just the two of you and you're already considered naked."

"Seriously he just stayed at my room no more than 10 minutes. Hell he didn't even stayed there for more than 5 minutes."

"Well there's something called quickie."

"Karilyn!" I shouted. The Great Hall fell in silence and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Even the professors are quietly looking at me. Well this is awkward. I look down to my food and started eating again. Soon everyone is back to their own business. Then I felt someone trying to penetrate my mind and remove the block I put in it. I look at the High table where the professors are to see if it is Severus. I saw him talking to Professor Quirrell and so I decided that raise the blockage of my mind. Soon the one who is trying to get into my mind stopped. "Seriously Karilyn we just talked." I said in Karilyn's mind after making sure that there is no one who is trying to get into my mind anymore.

"Fine but what did the two of you talked about?" she replied using the mind link.

"Just about things."

"Things about?"

"Things."

"Cey what did the two of you talked about? Did he confess?" she's back with her amused tones.

"I'm not telling you since you embarrassed me and no, he didn't confess. Besides I already told you that he doesn't like me."

"Seriously Cey it's too obvious that he likes you. Oh wait can he hear us?"

"No he's blocked inside my head. You're the only one who can talk to me and no, he doesn't like me."

"How can you say so?"

"Because I asked him."

"You asked him!" she exclaimed in my head. Maybe talking to her using my mind link is rather a poor choice. "As in you ask him if he likes you?"

"Well no...but close to that. I asked him if he wants me to stay or go away from Howarts."

"He said he wants you to go away?" She is now looking at me as if waiting for an answer to an unspoken question. Our friends are looking at her with confusion.

"Pay attention to your food. The others don't know about my mind link and I can't tell them. Don't give them clues." She returned her focus on her food and silently ate. "About your question he didn't answer. I took that as I yes. Silence means yes, right?"

"Not all the times. Sometimes it depends on the person's expression. What was his expression?"

"I don't know. I didn't saw his face. The whole time he was in my room, the blanket was completely covering me and I was also facing the opposite direction." Suddenly she hit me at the back of my head. "What the hell is that for?" I shouted out of shock and again everyone in the Great Hall is looking at me. Our friends are looking back and forth to me and Karilyn with questioning looks.

"I just feel like hitting you." she answered with her voice and not the mind link. "Seriously what makes you say that he doesn't like you? How can you assume that he doesn't want you here when he you didn't hear his answer or saw his expression? What if he was just hurt by the thought that you not being here and so he wasn't able to answer." She started talking in the mind link. "You're not the type of person who easily judge and assume. You always hear out others before judging them so do that and hear him out before assuming things."

"But-"

"No buts Cey. Ask him and that's the only way you could know."

"How can you say that he likes me? Why do you seem so sure about it?"

"This is my sixth year as his student so I know. As you already know I usually observe smaller things and details. In all those years I have never so him as he acts like how he acts around you. He never gave you detentions and had never taken points from you even though you always talked back to him even in class."

"He did ban me for three months from flying." I pointed out.

"Well that is obviously out of worry, A lot of incident like that had happened here but he never suggest any punishments for them. Take Harry for example, he violate a Madam Hooch rule but he got away with it and professor Snape didn't even mind that." Harry has a different case if you only know that Karilyn. He is the son of the only woman he ever loved. "Also he never offered any student of any help even though that a student badly needs guidance in potions but he had helped you with something that isn't even connected to his subjects. And between the two of us, you're the one who knows the most that he was been so worried about you when you entered the forbidden forest that he didn't forgave you immediately and he didn't even talked to you."

"Do you really think he likes me?"

"I don't think so, I know so."

"Do you really think that I should ask him?"

"Of course. Why do seem so nervous about asking him? You always have confidence in yourself so just bring that out and ask him."

"If I ask him tonight will you promise me that you'll wait for me in my room so that if ever he didn't feel the same I could cry onto you or if it's a mutual feeling then I could tell you immediately?" Well this is the first time I'll ask someone if they feel the same way for me so I want to make sure that I can run to someone if ever he didn't feel the same way.

"You don't just like him do you? You love him right?"

"I guess. I'm not sure actually but out of one hundred percent it's around eighty percent." She looked at me as if I am a mad woman. "Well the remaining twenty percent is for my friends." I joked but she glared at me. "Okay fine I do love him. Do you promise me to wait for me in my room?"

"Okay I promise but it's not like you're going back to your room tonight." she has a sly grin on her face and I think I'm quite sure I know what she is talking about. I threw her more grapes. I bet our friends think we're weird.

"I'm not planning to do something like that. It will only prove the rumors are true."

"I don't think he cares about the rumors."

"Shut it Karilyn this conversation is over." There was no event for the rest of the afternoon aside from the Quidditch practice of Ravenclaws. Karilyn and our other Ravenclaw friends came to watch our practice. The Weasley twins, Harry and Ron want to watch too but since the three of them are in Gryffindor Quidditch team most of the Ravenclaws didn't let them watch. They thought that they are spies of their team but in all honesty they just really want to watch and nothing more.

After dinner Karilyn and I immediately went to my room. "Do you know where he is right now?" she asked. We didn't see Severus in the Great Hall during dinner so we had no idea where he is. The first plan was that I will follow him after dinner but since he wasn't there I couldn't follow him.

"I don't know but there only four places where he usually goes."

"We don't have time for that. Why don't just ask him using your mind link."

"He blocked me out for a week who knows if I'm still blocked out beside what am I going to tell him? I can't just ask him of his location without a reason"

"Just try and as for a reason just tell him that you need a help for something. Just make a reason." It's not as easy as you put it.

"Severus" I called in my head just to try if I wasn't blocked or anything.

"What?" I was surprised that he immediately replied. It was even faster than how he replied in the past. It is as if he was waiting for me to call on to him.

"Uhm…well…I need your help for something. C-can I can come to you?" I asked nervously.

"I'm at my classroom." He simply said and with that the conversation is over.

"So?" Karilyn asked.

"Wait for me here okay?"

"I already told I will and besides I always wanted to have a room for myself here in Hogwarts."

"Karilyn no matter happens I'm going back here." I said with a straight face.

"If he'll let you." She said with a very big smile on her face.

I throw a pillow on her and it her straight to the face. "He's isn't that type of a person." Then with that I left her and went to the dungeons. I made sure not to be seen since it's already past the curfew time and I don't want to be caught. When I reached his classroom's door, I gently knocked on it. "Enter." I heard him say.

I entered his room and I saw him writing in a piece of parchment or maybe he is grading some essays. "Severus?" I called to call his attention. His body became rigid and he had stopped from writing but he didn't look at me. He knows I'm coming right? "Is everything okay?" I asked warily unsure of what to stay. He didn't answer. "You were expecting someone else?"

"Filch is coming. I ask him a favor." As soon as he said a knock came on the door. "Enter" he said and the door opened to reveal the caretaker. His cat, Mrs. Norris, is at his side and he is holding a strange looking plant and even the roots are still attached to it.

"What are you doing here?" he immediately noticed me. "Students out of bed at this hour is forbidden."

"She's with me." I didn't notice Severus stood up and walked to the door. I only noticed him he was already there and he reached for the plant and immediately closed the door clearly dismissing the caretaker. "What kind of help do you need?" he asked as he walks towards his desk.

"Help?"

He stared at me with a straight face. "You said you need help for something." Oh shit. I totally forgot about that.

"I might have lied."

"What do you need?"

"I need to ask a question." He didn't speak and just stare at me as if he was waiting for the question. "What do you feel for me?" Well that came out easier than I thought.

"What stupidity are you talking about?" he snapped at me.

"I told you I like you that time in the Owlery and just a week ago I realized that I don't just like you I have fallen in love with I don't when I just know that I did." I said without breathing. I'm afraid that I paused I might be able to finish my words.

"Get out of here." He hissed and turned his back on me heading for the door that connects to his personal store.

"Why do you always do that?" he had stopped from walking but didn't turn to face me. "Why do you always run from me if the topic is that?"

He turned to me his face is full of expressions that I couldn't read and understand. "You're my student what do you except me to do?"

"I expect you to tell what you feel. Look straight into my eyes and tell me. If you tell me that you love me too then we'll work it out…together. If you don't…well if you don't…I'll never bother you with it again." I managed to say that last sentence though I know my voice is too shaky. "Just tell me what you feel Severus."

His face became serious and he looked at me straight in the eyes. "I don't love you." I already know it but why does it hurts to hear it from him. Tears started to fall from my eyes and I can't stop them. "How can I love my own student? Especially, I can never love a slut brat who thinks she has the world under her finger tips." Slut? He heard the rumors and believed them. "Are you happy now that you have your answer?" he said all those things so seriously and he didn't even blinked and just kept the eye contact the whole time.

Not able to handle the situation and myself anymore, I ran out of the classroom and I just kept running and running until I reached my room. Karilyn looked shocked when she saw my state but she didn't say anything she just let me cry to her all night.


	16. Changes and Holloween

**Chapter 16: Changes and Holloween**

After that weekend I decided not to attend any of 'Professor Snape's' classes and lessons. I've totally avoided Professor Snape with the best that I can. I decided to call him Professor Snape and not Severus anymore because I think that it will help me more to move on and forget everything about him. But I must admit that I'm very surprised that even though it's been weeks since I last attented his classes I haven't received any punishments and no points are taken from my account yet. I'm also surprised that uncle Albus and my head of the house aren't saying anything about it. Do they even know that I'm not attending Professor Snape's classes? I also so decided to jinx my hair to change it into red like before.

Today is Halloween's day and the Great Hall is full of sweets and delicious foods. As usual I sat with my house and beside Karilyn. I'm really thankful that she was with me that time. I really wouldn't know what to do if it wasn't for her. She was beyond livid when she found out what Professor Snape had told me that time. She said that the man didn't deserve my attention and that he was a complete stupid git. My group doesn't really know what happened but they do know that there is something that happened that made me stop attending Professor Snape's classes. They quickly guessed that he did something and now they're trying their best not to snap at him. The Weasley twin even play pranks on him and does resulting on them having a huge amount of detentions but don't actually care about the detentions. They said it was worth it. I really love my group. I was new but still they care about me so much.

Like I said earlier today is Halloween's day and we're eating our breakfast in the Great Hall just like a usual day. But then this may not be a usual day as I first thought when I woke up this morning. I was happily eating with my friends when suddenly I smelt Professor Snape's scent coming closer and closer to the Great Hall. We always sit at the end of the long table near the entrance of the Great Hall so it was easy to smell him coming closer to the Great Hall. His scent was my way to know that he is near and every time I smell him, I always make a quick exit. But how can I actually make a quick exit when I'm in the Great Hall. If I go through the entrance it will be sure that we will meet and i absolutely doesn't want that but that I is the only exit allowed for the students. This is the first time since that night that he came here in the Great Hall after that Night.

"What's wrong Cey?" Lyka asked noticing my sudden quietness. "Are you okay?"

"He's coming." is all that I said but they know whom I meant.

"What are you going to do?" Erick asked.

"I don't know." I honestly said. "I just can't get out of the main door. There's a big chance that he'll see me." I saw Karilyn mentioning for her head. "Karilyn?" I called in her mind.

"Why don't you just let him see you?" Is she mad? I don't want to be seen by that man. "You know he's being grumpier each day since the day you stop coming to his classes and lessons." Is she now siding with him?

"I know" June suddenly boomed and we all looked at him. "Why don't you hide under the table and then we'll give you a signal after he came through us and you make your quick exit." It seems to be a fair idea.

"Yeah you should. We'll cover for you." Cassandra said and I decided to agree with them.

"Seriously Cey, you can't hide from him forever." Karilyn said in the mind link.

"Yes I can." I said, "I just have to survive this year then I'll never come back." Well that decision is still tentative but I'm actually reconsidering on transferring to Beauxbatons Academy next year.

"What?" she screamed in my head.

"Don't scream in my head. It hurts you know."

"You're planning on going away and you didn't tell me?" she exclaimed trying to control her anger.

"It's still tentative. I haven't even told my parents yet."

"Cey he already passed us." Erick said and then he helped out from under table. Then I made a quick exit.

"I'll talk to you later." I said to Karilyn using the mind link when I was already out of the Great Hall. Then I cut the mind link and the rest of the morning seems to be so uneventful and normal. When lunch came I decided to barge in the kitchen and ate my lunch there. Also during lunch I contact Karilyn using my mind link and asked her if Professor Snape is in the Great Hall and she said yes. It was really a good choice to have my lunch in the kitchen with the house elves.

During the Herbology I found out what Ron did to Hermione after she thought him how to use the levitating spell correctly. I know that Hermione could be bossy and nossy sometimes but I don't approve of what he did to her. Hermione didn't attend the herbology class today and she is nowhere to be found. When dinner came Karilyn was determine to make me go to the Great Hall even though Professor Snape is there but in the end I won and decided to have my dinner in the Kitchen with the house elves again. Gillian is with now and she too likes the house elves in this castle. They always fed her with anything that she wants. Also she too is mad at Professor Snape and I was thankful that they don't actually know each other personally. Also I was thankful that she was so small that she couldn't just appear to him and give him a 'talk' that she really wanted. She said she loads to say to him but she also said that she is actually scared of him.

After my dinner I decided to drop by in the girls' lavatory. You know, when the girl needs it the girl need it. When I arrived at the girls' lavatory I quickly heard someone sobbing from one of the cubicles and Hermione's perfume struck my nose.

"Hermione? Is that you?" I asked though I am sure that it is Hermione. I always trust my nose. It is like what Gandalf of the lord of the rings said. "When in doubt, always follow your nose."

"Cey?" She called. "Did those two send you here?"

"No but I know what Ron did. And trust me he receives a lot of talking from me." I said but she didn't speak. "Come on Hermione come out. I'm your friend aren't I?" Hermione silently came out of the first cubicle still sobbing a little. "Now don't you dare listen to what Ron said. Sometimes he doesn't know what he's talking about so just don't take it to the heart okay?" I was trying to comfort her but the best thing I can do. Something like that never happened to me so I don't really know what to say. Hermione just nodded and smile weakly at me trying to wipe her tears. "Now I need to use the loo. I'll be back in a minute." I said smiling at her and she laughed a little.

"Okay I need one too." She entered the first cubicle again while I went next beside her.

When I was in the cubicle I heard the bathroom's door shut and I decided to look at it. Looking at the floor I saw a huge pair of feet standing near the closed door. I looked up to see a troll about twelve feet tall carrying a wooden club. "Hermione don't get out of the cubicle." I said calmly backing away and into the cubicle next to the Hermione's. As I close the door I saw the troll raise his club aiming for the cubicles. I quickly shut the cubicle and said "Hermione down quickly" she did as I told her and I quickly made her crawl to me. Then we heard the contact of troll's club with the wooden cubicle and the cubicles was smashed from the first cubicle to third cubicle and I quickly covered her with my own body. Hermione scream and now all the wooden rubbles of the aftermath are all over us. "Go, go" I said as I mentioned for Hermione to crawl further away.

Hermione made for the sinks and I quickly followed her and hugged her against me and covering her as we heard the door opened. We both looked at the door and saw Harry and Ron. Suddenly I felt the troll's club grazed my arm and he just narrowly missed us by one sink. "Confuse it" I heard Harry said desperately. I don't know what it is happening around me anymore. All that is registering into my mind is that my arm becoming number and number and it is slowly becoming swollen. I was vaguely aware that Harry is trying to tell to get up and get out. I think Hermione and I are both shock to do anything. Then Harry gave up on making us move and the next I know is that the troll is howling in pain and I saw someone's wand almost halfway buried in its nose. The troll grabbed Harry and held him upside down while the troll is swinging its club trying to hit Harry with it. Luckily Harry is lucky bastard and he managed to avoid every swing of the troll. Hermione press herself more into me, afraid that might be hit by the club.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" I heard Ron said and then the troll's club was stuck in the air and it goes further up directly aligned with the troll's head. When Ron had released the club from his spell, it landed on the troll's head with a great thud. It released Harry and he crawl away from the troll as it sway mindlessly until it went down and knock down just before Harry.

Still in shock Hermione and I moved from our spot and slowly walked to where Harry and Ron are. "Is it...dead?" Hermione asked cautiously as she stared at the troll.

"I don't think so" Harry replied looking down at the troll. "I think it's just been knocked out." he then bent and pulled his wand from the troll's nose and it was covered with troll boogers. He wiped it out the troll's trouser and I was like, dude you're in a bathroom and the sink is just a few foot away from you. You can wash your freaking wand there.

Then we heard loud footsteps coming closer and closer to where we are and no sooner three professors are before us. Namely, Aunt Minerva, Professor Quirell and the last person I ever want to see right now, Professor Snape. With the pain in my arm I was still oblivious with what it is happening. All I know is that Hermione said the she was the one who let the troll in and Harry, Ron and I came to save her. Of course that is a lie. When I first saw her here in the lavatory there is no troll here.

Aunt Minerva took five from Gryffindor because of this and she awarded the three of us five points each. Another thing that I notice is that Professor Snape's leg is bleeding but I couldn't see the where the bleed is coming from.

"You Gryffindors get back to your dorms." Aunt Minerva ordered and then the three of them are gone. "Professor snape could you acompany Miss Martel to the hospital wing to have her arm checked." Oh fucked. Why don't you just tell me to go kill myself and I'll be happy oblige than be in an tremendous awkwardness. Or can't you just take some hefty amount of points from me?

"Miss Martel?" Professor Snape said mentioning for me to come with him. Of course I don't have any rights not to follow Aunt Minerva's order and as expected none of us spoke a word on the way to the hospital wing.

As soon as we arrived at the hospital wing Professor Snape suddenly broke the silence. "You have detention with me tomorrow." he said then he was off and gone while I stand there not knowing what is happening. Aunt Poppy broke my trance and ushered me to a seat as she treat my arm. Right after she was done Uncle Albus came. "Good evening, Poppy, Cey." he greeted to the both of us.

"Good evening sir." I replied politely.

"I've been meaning to talk to you." he said.

"About what?" I asked curiously. My first thought was that it is about my future or about the author of the Harry Potter books but I was wrong. He said that he wanted to talk to me about my studies. I wonder what is wrong. "Professor Snape

and I thinks that it would be better for you can skip years as soon as you can. So we decided to give you your test every half and end of the school year. Of course, it would be still in your decisions to take up the exams."

"Of course I'll take up the exams. In fact that would be great." I said beaming with joy. Of course that would be alright. It would mean that next year I can graduate with Karilyn and the others.

"Then your first exam would be after the break." He said and thanked him. Then he looked as if waiting for me say something but I didn't spoke a word.

**A/N : Sorry for the super late update and sorry if it's short. I'm currently attending writing classes to improve myself hope you can forgive me.**


	17. Brooms and Quidditch

Chapter 17: Brooms and Quidditch

"OMG! What happened to your arm?" Lyka exclaimed as soon as I entered our dormitory and they saw my swelling arm that is slowly healing. Lyka actually reminds me of Erika sometimes,

"Oh...nothing much. Just went to play with a troll at the girls' lavatory." They all gasped and they all looked worried.

"What the hell happened?" Karilyn exclaimed as she dragged me to sit down on the couch beside her. I told them what happened. I relay to them everything that happened from going to the lavatory to Uncle Albus offer. That means I included the walk to the hospital wing with Professor Snape and the detention he gave me. "You're going right?" Karilyn asked as soon as I was done with the story.

"Excuse me?" I asked curiously.

"To Professor Snape's detention. You're going right?" She elaborated.

"Why would she go?" Erick asked. "Whatever the reason why Cey isn't coming to his classes it's his fault."

"Stay out of this Erick." Karilyn scolded. "You don't know anything about it. Professor Snape is still a teacher and he has every right to give her a detention."

They started arguing about it and they only stopped when I intervene. "I'm not going. He can wait as long as he wants but I'm not going to come." With that I leave them and went to my room and sleep the night away. So weekend passed and I didn't go to Professor Snape's detention. I didn't see him and I didn't let him see me but honestly it's hard to play hide and seek in this freaking castle. I thought it would be easy because this place is huge but it is as if Professor Snape is at every corner of this place.

On Thursday morning, just two days before quidditch, mails came. Harry's owl is the one who brought my letters from my friends and family back at home. I definitely need to buy my own owl and stop taking advantage of others owl. I got some letters from my parents, about three letters from Erika and one letter from my brother which probably another list of things he wants me to bring back for him. When all the owls are already out of the great hall, no one expected for a pure black owl to come swooping in the great hall carrying a rather large thing. It is a very beautiful owl that flies so elegantly over our heads. It circled around the Great Hall before having one direct route and look it's heading our direction. Would you believe that the unknown beautiful, elegant owl landed in front of us? No? I wouldn't believe it either but then here it is in front of us. It is the most gorgeous and the most beautiful owl I've ever seen. Looking closely at it now, it also has ruby colored eyes that shine like a gem. I wonder who owns it. This is the first time I ever saw this owl.

The owl just stayed there and didn't fly off. "There's a letter beside the parchment." Erick declared. He tried to reach for it but the owl bite his hand and stopped him from even touching the letter.

"Little owl is intelligent. He knows the letter is not yours." Karilyn teased. She and Erick are not in good terms since Halloween.

"I think it's Cey's" Lyka said.

"It can be anyone's. Have you seen this owl before?" None of them answered. None of us knows this owl.

"I still think it's yours" She replied.

"Fine. Let me try to reach it but if it bit me you'll going to pay big time." I reach for the letter and I really thought the owl would bit me but it didn't make a move against me and just let me get the letter.

The letter says: The owl and the package it carry are yours.

"What did it say?" Karilyn asked.

"It says that owl and the package is mine and nothing else. Not even a name." The writing is elegant but I don't know if I've seen this writing before. Whoever wrote must really have fine hands.

"Well that's helpful" Lyka said sarcastically. "At least we know it yours and not Erick's" she joked.

"Very funny" he replied sarcastically. "Try being bitten by the bloody owl."

"Have any idea who is it from?" Karilyn asked.

"I don't have any idea" I replied. I honestly don't know. I've never seen the owl. I'm not expecting this from my parents and I'm sure they would tell me about it beforehand. "Help me open the package." The package is a long rectangular box and inside is a very beautiful broom stick.

"It's the nimbus 2000." Erick said in amazement, "Harry got one too from someone. Maybe it's the same person who gave you this."

"I doubt it. Professor McGonagall was the one who gave the broom to him." I know this because Harry and Ron told me. Sometimes I practice quidditch with Harry and the Weasleys.

"Then maybe from Professor Flitwick?" Lyka suggested.

"That's impossible. He's a fair head of Ravenclaw. If he's the one who gave it, he'll give every qudditch players too." Erick reasoned out.

"Who is it from then?" I asked. I want to know who it is from.

"Who is rich and generous that would be willing to give away such things?" Karilyn pointed out. Of course it would be someone rich to be able to buy an expensive broomstick and a very good looking owl.

"Maybe it's from Timothy as an apology." Lyka said then we all looked at Timothy and we saw him happily chatting with his friends.

"I doubt it." I stated. Just yesterday he and his friends pulled a prank on me and called me whore.

"Why not? People can change and repent." Erick reasoned out.

"In one day? That's impossible. Beside if it's from him, he's going to boast about it instead of giving it mysteriously." I tried smelling the letter trying to find out any sort of scent in it but it has none.

"Any clue?" Erick asked.

"It doesn't have any scent of someone. All I can smell are paper and ink."

"Let's forget about it for now. I'm sure sooner or later the real person would come out." Karilyn said and every one of us left the matter. We ate our breakfast quietly with occasional chatting while I give bits of foods to the owl. After breakfast the owl flew off and went to the owlery. I didn't give a name to the owl. I want the one who gave it to me name it.

Saturday morning, the great hall is full of delicious looking foods and the students filled their stomachs while chatting with their friends about the coming Quidditch. Today's match is supposed to be Slytherins against Gryffindor but schedules has been changed and today's match became a friendly match between Slytherin together with Ravenclaw againts Gryffindor with Hufflepuff. Erick, Me and Lyka are to represent our house. The Slytherin wanted to be the one to decide how many players would be coming from our house but lucky for us, Madam Hooch didn't let that to happen. She asked the two captains for toss coin. The winner would have 4 of his players to play while the losers have the three remaining spots. It goes without saying that our captain lost the toss coin. It was actually a shock that the Slytherins agreed to have two chasers from our team. They have already seen Lyka play for years and they know that she is one of the best chasers in Hogwarts. About me, I think they only agreed for me being the chaser because of my new broom.

It didn't take me long to have my breakfast. Some of the students aren't done yet and most of the students are just starting to eat. I'm too excited for my first quidditch match and I want to be prepared as much as possible so after my breakfast I immediately went to the Ravenclaw common room to prepare my things. The common room is almost empty and most of the Ravenclaws are already in the Great Hall except for Karilyn who is sitting on a couch and reading a book. "What are you still doing here? Aren't you going to have some breakfast?" I asked eying her curiously.

"Have you already given your owl a name?" She blurted out off to the topic.

"No" I said unsure of what she is talking about. "Not yet but I don't see the relevance of it as to why you haven't taken your breakfast yet."

"Why not name it?" She asked looking straight at me.

"I want the one who gave it to me name it."

"Who do you think gave it to you?"

"I don't know"

"Who are you expecting then?"

"Karilyn I'm not expecting anyone." I protested.

"Yes you are and I suggest you to stop looking for the giver." She said calmly yet her voice is powerful.

"I really don't know...wait do you know who gave it to me?" She never talked about that matter before so why talk now?

"No…How would I know such thing?" This time she couldn't look straight to me.

"You're hiding something." I accused.

"I am not doing such thing."

"Yes you are. You know something so spill it out."

"I...I..." she stuttered.

"Alana here you are." Erick came through the front door of the common room. "Slytherin's captain is looking for all of the players."

"Erick how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Alana?" I snapped at him. "Go there first I'll follow you shortly." I waited until Erick is out of the common room. "We are so not done yet with this talk Karilyn van Alphen. I'm going to make sure you spill all the things that you know." I said before grabbing my things and went out to the quidditch stadium.

At the locker room Marcus Flint, the captain of Slytherin Quidditch team gave a few words to us and warnings too. After that we went in the stadium and gathered around madam Hooch. She gave a little speech before starting the game. Harry Potter is the chosen seeker for the other team while the Weasley twins are beaters. Also Oliver Wood, the captain of Gryffindor quidditch team is the keeper and the rest their team are consists of hufflepuffs.

During the game, we have the lead points against the other team but then again no one would be declared winner as soon as the snitch is caught. Harry, as the seeker, tried his best stayed out of the way. I saw fly loop-to-loop once or twice but he didn't do much but to observe the game. After some time I heard Jordan talked about the snitch and I immediately saw Harry trying to chase it but then slytherin's captain decided not to be fair and purposely blocked Harry causing him spun suddenly and he almost fell out of his broom. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs are yelling "Foul" while Madam Hooch scolded Flinch and gave the other team a free shot. I honestly think that we are going to lose this game because of this Slytherins.

After the free shot Marcus managed to get the quaffle and passed it to Lyka who was almost hit by a bludger. Luckily she is fast and managed to dodge it in a heartbeat. She flew with the quaffle and covered half the court before passing it to me. I immediately fly the fastest my nimbus can give me and bolted to the loops in a flash and scored. Suddenly people are pointing at something and we all looked at it. We saw Harry's broom roll over and over with him and I dare say that this boy have a good grip on his broom since he managed to hold on to it. He had lost control of his own broom. "Fred, George" I called mentioning for them to follow me. As we get near to Harry, his broom suddenly gave jerk and he swung off it. He is now dangling on his broom with just one hand.

"So what's the plan?" George asked.

"I don't know just stay close in case something happen." I answered and then slowly approached Harry. I tried to go beside him but his broom is trashing wildly before it suddenly halted and stayed still midair with Harry hanging for his dear life. I approached him giving him a handed. I planned to give him a ride with me and bring his broom to Madam Hooch to inspect it but as I reach for him, Harry's broom gave another sudden jerk. His broom hit my own broom and knocked me out leaving me with the same situation as Harry. Only my broom isn't trashing wildly. Harry still near me and so I managed to get hold of broom making it still and allowing Harry to hold on to my broom.

There are two spells being casted at the broom. One is a jinx and the other one is a counter spell. The casters are Professor Quirrell and Professor Snape respectively. Then suddenly a bludger came flying at us and hitting my arm that is holding onto my broom making me let go if it and leaving me with Harry's trashing broom and Harry on my broom. Suddenly, the counter spell stopped and the broom trashed more wildly making me let go of it and fell. I can hear Harry and the twins calling me as I fell. I can hear most of the audience gasped but I can't really process anything aside from the counter spell being stopped as soon as I was the one on the broom. Does he hate me that much to leave me with an out of control broom. I didn't really know what happened after I fell all I know is that I fainted even before I reached the ground. Pathetic isn't it.

Third Person's POV

Harry, Ron and Hermione are at Hagrid's hut discussing what had happened during the quidditch match. "It was Snape," Ron said "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Then do you think Cey would be in danger? I saw him. He was one who carried her out of the stadium" Harry said remembering that he saw the said professor carrying Cey out of the field followed by Professor Flitwick, her head of her house.

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who is trying to defend the defenseless Professor. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that? Besides he wouldn' do anythin to Cey"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth. "I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped the teapot. "How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

"Fluffy?"

"Yeah — he's mine — bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year — I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the —"

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione. The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh — yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel —"

"Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?" Hagrid looked furious with himself. The trio have clue now and have starting to point for the matter at hand.


	18. Hating and Loving

Third person's POV

Ceyranese friends immediately went to the hospital wing right after the match though Karilyn is already at the hospital wing right after the incident. She didn't finish the match and decided to be there for her friend. She knows that Ceyransese hates any place with the word 'hospital' in its name and Karilyn doesn't want her friend to wake up alone in that place. Madam Pomfrey said that Cey is not in danger and is merely in shock and said that anytime soon she would wake up. Harry, Ron and Hermione also visited her after they left Hagrid's hut. Night came and still Ceyransese hasn't woken up yet. Madam Pomfrey made her friends to leave since curfew is about start and the group hasn't eaten their dinner yet. Karilyn didn't want to leave her friend but madam Pomfrey had promise her that the healer herself would stay beside Ceyranses.

Madam Pomfrey is true to her words and she had planned to stay beside her patient until the night is over or until she wakes up. She is already seated on chair beside the table when the potion master arrived. Severus? What brings you here?" She questioned as the potion maser approach her. "Do you need something?"

"No. I just came to see how she's doing." He answered truthfully. Severus Snape was the one who carried Ceyranese to the hospital wing after the incident. He wanted to stay but there are other matters to attend to and the girl's best friend is also there. The last thing he wanted is to be questioned as to what he is doing there if had chosen to stay. He is not her head of the house and not her guardian too. He is simply her teacher and others would be confuse he had stayed. Also her group of friends seems to hate him more than they used to. He thought that they probably know what he had told her but he can't be sure.

"She's doing fine but it does bother me that she hasn't woken up yet." The healer said.

"Do you think she's under a spell?" He asked.

"No she isn't. I'm sure of that. I think her body just merely refuses to wake up." None of them spoke. The potion master didn't say anything but the healer's assumption bothered him. He's worried that she would not wake up and for that he blames himself.

Madam Pomfrey took a deep breath. Her eyes are full of tiredness and it is evident that she needed a good rest tonight. Severus has seen this and said "Why don't take a rest?"

"I promised Miss van Alphen that I would stay with Cey for her." She said. Everyone calls her Cey but it seems that he couldn't bring himself to call her with that name. He didn't know why but he did try it, it's just that it doesn't feel right for him to call her Cey. "Besides, we both know that she didn't like places like this." Madam Pomfrey added.

"Take a rest Poppy. I'll stay with her." He offered.

"You would?" She said in shock. Severus had never offered to stay with one of his students. He wouldn't care for any student that is brought to the hospital wing and so the healer didn't expect him to offer what he had offered.

"Yes I will, so take a rest." He said kindly and she complied. Normally she wouldn't such offer but today she is extremely exhausted and she needed the rest.

Severus sat on the seat where Madam Pomfrey had sat. He then took out his book and read silently. Severus doesn't bring a book with him very where. He had planned to stay at the hospital wing but he didn't expect that Madam Pomfrey would stay with Ceyranese for the night, He had planned to stay with her and left before anyone see him there but now he would have to wait for Madam Pomfrey before leaving.

At about one in the morning Severus saw Ceyranese stirred and moments later he saw her opened her eyes. "Oh great." She blurted out sarcastically. He didn't speak and just let her be. "What are you doing here?" She glared at him.

"Staying with you." He said nonchalantly and he didn't take his eye out of his book.

"You don't need to stay with me so leave now." She said but the potion master didn't make a move and just continued reading his book. "Professor Snape" he flinched at what she had called him. She never called him professor unless it was in front of other students. She always calls him Severus. "I don't need your company so please leave."

"Ceyransese..." he tried to speak to her but he was cut off.

"It's Miss Martel to you." she said coldly.

"What did I do now?" He said impatiently. "This isn't about what happened a few weeks ago." He stated.

"No it isn't." she sit up so that they would be eye level. "It's more like what you didn't do." She said sternly looking straight at him. He didn't speak. He knows what she is talking about. It is about what happened during the quidditch match. "Do you hate me that much that you want me dead?" she continued when she realized that he doesn't plan on saying anything. Still he didn't say anything. "You don't have to worry about me being in your care anymore." This time he looked at her full of confusion. "After this school year I don't plan to come back. I'm going to transfer to Beaubaxton. You'll get rid of me at last."

"Ceyransese..."She didn't cut him off. He just doesn't know what to tell her.

She waited for him to say something but he didn't spoke a word aside from her name. "Please leave me alone." she said before lying back again and pulling the blanket over her head.

"Ceyransese we need to talk." He said softly.

"I'm done talking." She said without lifting her blankets off her. "Oh wait I'm not done yet." she removed her blanket, sit up and look at him straight to his eyes. "I hate you. I hate so much." His face remained expressionless while her face is full of anger and hate. "Now I'm done talking so leave." he didn't make any move. There are so many thing that he wants to tell her but he didn't know how to start or where to start. "Please, professor, you're still my teacher and I don't want to hex so please leave before I do so." With that he complied and walk out of the hospital wing without a word or a glance to her.

When morning came Madam Pomfrey had let her leave the hospital after making sure that Ceyransese is alright. She immediately went to her room without talking to someone. Her friends tried to make her come out and talk to them but she wouldn't comply. Out of frustration Karilyn went to her potions professor. "What did you do to her this time?" She angrily said to him not even minding that the man can reprimand her for her actions.

"Did you know that she's planning to leave Hogwarts next year?"

"What?" She exclaimed. "She said that it's still tentative."

"Well it's seems that she finally made up her mind yesterday."

"What did you do? She was starting to think that it might be better to stay than leave."

"You will match your tone with Miss van Alphen. I'm still your professor."

"Yes you are but I'm also going to lose a very good friend because of you. I don't even know why she likes you. You're grumpy, mean and always snapped at your student. Most of all you're much older than her."

"Then you'd be happy to know that she said she hates me."

"What?" She exclaimed again. "That's impossible...she wouldn't do that..." she went on mumbling things that the potion master barely kept up with her words.

"Miss van Alphen, calm down." The potion master snapped at her.

"Sorry professor but I just can't imagine it. She likes you very much. She didn't hate you when you said foul things to her." he flinched when he was reminded of the things he had told her a few weeks ago. "What happened to make her say that she hates you?" he didn't answer and just stared at his table. "Come on professor. How would I be able to help you and her if you wouldn't tell me what happened?"

"No one asked for your help. It's none of your business and it doesn't concern you. I don't have the obligation to tell things." He snapped again at her. "You should leave now before I change my mind in not giving you any detentions."

"Fine. You know what you're such a coward. At least Cey is brave enough to tell you how she feels and I hope that she would hate you more." She said before storming out of the potion master's office.

Ceyranese didn't leave her room that day. She didn't show herself to anyone until Monday morning. "Good morning" she greeted everyone in the common room. Everyone stared at her none greeted her back. "Is there something wrong?"

"You are." Her friends said in chorus.

"Me? What's wrong with me?" She asked curiously as if there is nothing wrong.

"First, your hair." Erick pointed out.

"Then your eyes" Lyka added.

"The whole you." Karilyn chimed.

"You have already seen me with black hair. I didn't wear my contacts today and don't know what mean the whole me is wrong."

"It's not the color of your hair it's its length. Also you always made sure to wear contacts because you think it suits you more. You're not wearing any makeup today. You're wearing heels in a weekday and you just look different." Karilyn said fast and loud. She was shocked to what her friend had done.

Ceyranese had cut her hair short and jinx it back black. Her usual green eyes are now gray for she decided not to wear her contacts. Her face that is usually colored by makeup is just bare and only natural colors are present. She looked very different yet very new.

"I just wanted a new look"

"Yeah sure." Karilyn said sarcastically.

"Are you sure you can go to your Herbology class with heels?" Erick asked with concern.

"Erick I can run with heels." She stated before leaving them and headed to the Great hall. Like in her common room, everyone in the Great Hall stared at her as if she's a new girl.

Instead of going to the long table of her house, Ceyranese went to the Gryffindor table. "Fred, George" The twin looked at her.

"What happened to you?" George asked.

"Where did you take the real Cey? You impostor" Fred said in mock panic.

"I just want a new look." She said. "By the way I have ideas that you two might enjoy." They both gave her a wide smile thinking that it is something fun. "Are you in for it?"

"Who's the target?" the twin said in unison with a big smile on their faces.

The target of course is none other than the Potion master. Ceyranese planned some pranks on him and she requires the help of the Weasley twin. The first prank is a mild one and doesn't need the help of the twin. She sneaked in Severus quarters to change his bottles of whiskies. She change some of it into water and the rest to pumpkin juice. Then she jinxed them to have the color of the firewhiskey. When the potion master found out what happened to his bottles of firewhiskey, he of course knows who changed them but he chose not to do anything about. Ceyranese was the only person in Hogwarts aside from the potion master himself and perhaps the headmasters knows where his quarter is and how to get in so he was sure it was her. He didn't do anything aside from changing the password of his quarters to avoid such thing on happening again. However, Cey's next plans don't really require knowing how to get into his quarters.

Aside from the prank Severus was surprised that Ceyraneses had started going to his classes and lessons again. She even took the center front seat that is directly across from his desk.

Friday that week was when the next prank for the potions master happened. The double potions students for that were shocked when they had entered their potion classroom. They were so shocked that they weren't able to take a step in so when Severus saw them flocking outside of his classroom he was sure that he will give them a lot of punishments but that was forgotten when he saw the state of the room. His room was been redecorated. Pinks and whiles replaced the dark walls. Artificial windows was been place so that it would seems that the room is not in the dungeons. Flowers decorated his shelves and beautiful vines crept on the pillars. Desk became colorful and no desk has the same color with the others. He was beyond furious. "Ceyranese" he hissed.

"What?" She answered with a disrespectful tone.

"You have detention tomorrow." He declared and everyone gasped. It was the first time for them to see him gave her a detention.

"What did I do?" she said innocently.

"This." He snarled at her.

"Do you have any proof for it?" She challenged.

"I don't need one and you are going to that detention."

"Make me." She dared before leaving. As soon as she turned her back on him a wide grin grace her lips. She of course never came to the detention.

The following week, when Severus was coming back from him trip to Hogsmead to buy some potion stuff, snowballs flew to him from different directions. He tried finding any source of it but he couldn't find anyone and he was freezing. After a few days when Severus thought that the pranks on him are finally over, he received a glass canister full of circular things with different colors. As soon as he opened the lid its contents burst out becoming a huge pile of balloons that almost drown him with its quantity. Unfortunately for him that was not the last prank on him. Ceyranese still have lot of pranks ready for him.

The next prank they did him is something wilder than the first pranks. They had jinxed his robes to turn into different colors every time he gets mad or angry. Everyone knows he's always angry or mad so his robes changed into many different colors that day. What is worst is that every time he sees his robes change into a different color he gets mad he couldn't remove the spell in his robes.

"I never thought I would see you in pink professor." Ceyranses said innocently as if she didn't know anything but deep inside she wanted to burst into laughter as she look at the very fuming professor. The robe changed into another color at Ceyransese statement. "Oh" she said as if in shock. "The color changed. Is that new trend professor?" He glared at her and that is her cue to leave him.

Just about three days later they commence their next prank. The twin created some kind of fireworks that goes off every step of a person who has it under their shoes. Ceyranese and the twin gathered some stuff from Severus's office and classroom. Then they made along trail with them for him to follow. At the end of that trail they place the fireworks so that when Severus steps on it, it will stick to his boots. The funny thing is Severus fell on their too obvious trap and managed to get himself little fireworks every time he takes a step.

"Aren't you done yet?" Karilyn said angrily to the three of them when she found out about the fireworks.

"Done with what?" Ceyransese asked.

"Done with your pranks. He already received more than he deserves to. Cey he's still our teacher."

"Chill Lyny." Fred said.

"Just enjoy the show." George added.

"He deserves it." Erick said.

"No. He doesn't. Don't you have any respect for our teachers anymore?"

"Karilyn just one last more I promise." Ceyranese said to calm her friend but the boys sneakered and that made Karilyn to worry more.

"I don't want to know what the last one isn't it?"

"It's the best and it's Cey's idea." Fred said with a huge grin on his face.

"What is it?" Karilyn asked getting curious. The pranks aren't all Cey's ideas. Her only idea is the snowball and the last one they plan to do.

"Cey please stop this. You might regret it."

"No I won't. Besides it's the last one."

"Why are you so stubborn?" Karilyn raised her voice at her.

"Perhaps if you tell me a reason why I should stop this I won't be stubborn." Ceyranese also raised her voice. Karilyn had tried to stop them every time they plan a prank but she can't give the reason why. It wasn't her reason to explain.

"Why can't you just listen to me without a reason?" Then she stormed out of the Great Hall and headed to the dungeons. She saw her potions professor sitting on his usual seat in the room and grading some papers. "Are you really just going to sit here and grade some papers?" He looked up at her and just raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to do anything about her pranks on you?"

"What do you want me to do? She isn't even listening to me as her professor."

"The question is did you even tried to talk to her?" He just glared at her and didn't say anything. Of course it wasn't true that he didn't try to talk to Ceyranese. In fact he had tried too many times. "Please tell me you at least have a plan."

"I don't have any." He said sternly.

"Oh what am I going to do with you?" She said sarcastically and at the same time annoyed.

"Don't use sarcasm to me Miss van Alphen." he hissed.

"Then do something. Stop sitting there and try to talk to her. She'll understand us. I'm sure of it."

"If you have any idea to make her listen then I might want to hear it." With that she didn't reply. She couldn't because she too doesn't know how to make her friend to listen to them. "If you don't have anything more to say then you can leave."

"We have to think of something." she exclaimed.

"Then come back here after you have an idea. I have some papers to grade."

Suddenly, the doors burst open and a very furious and fuming Ceyranese is at the door. She slammed it closed and went to the front where her friend and professor are. Both of just stared at her shocked that she is in the dungeon right now considering that she always find a way to avoid the place whenever she can. Also they're curious as to why she mad. "You and you." she looked at the two with a glare. "The two of you needs to talk."

**[A/N]: I would really love to hear from all of my readers of what they think of this story. Please leave your reactions, reviews, comments, critic and other stuffs.**


End file.
